All Falls Down
by crooked sixpence
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are finally together, but a blow to the head causes Naruto to forget everything, including his relationship with Sasuke. Not too far away, Gaara thinks it's time to step into the picture and take what's his. [Yaoi! SasuNaruGaa]
1. The Sky is Falling

A/N: Hi there :D Tsuki here with my very first Naruto fic! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I will when I take over the universe.  
  
Warning: Yaoi and swearing. There's probably going to be no lemon, since I never intend to write one. We'll just sees how it goes :P Anywhos, you've been warned.  
  
"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe = dead last  
  
Baka = idiot  
  
**Bolded text** - setting  
  
===============================================================

**Chapter 1 - The Sky is Falling**  
  
**Konoha – Ramen Stand**  
  
"Sasuke! Over here!"  
  
Sasuke looked up to see a familiar vulpine face smiling at him. It still amazed Konoha that the two rivals had actually managed to confess their feelings to one another. But, as one would say, when two people fight, they really care about each other.  
  
"Hurry up! My ramen's getting cold!"  
  
Taking steps at a leisurely pace, Sasuke made his way over to the ramen stand and took a seat beside Naruto. He also noticed that there were 7 empty ramen bowls next to the kitsune. Once Sasuke had taken a seat, Naruto resumed wolfing down his eighth ramen bowl that morning.  
  
"Sho, wemere ah we gomna chane to'ay?" Naruto tried said with a mouth overflowing with ramen. But all he got in response was a raised eyebrow from Sasuke. Quickly finishing the ramen in his mouth with one huge gulp, Naruto repeated himself again.  
  
"Where are we gonna go train today!?"  
  
"Where else but the forest dobe? And hurry up with your ramen, I don't have all day."  
  
"Yea, yea, I'm comin'."  
  
Paying for his ramen from an almost-flat froggy pouch, Naruto quickly got up and started speeding towards the forest.  
  
"Wait up dobe!" Sasuke growled after him. "Well, hurry up then so I can kick your ass sooner!"  
  
Smirking, Sasuke set off towards the forest at top speed after Naruto. It did occur to him that Naruto didn't know they were going to pummel each other at training area 21, since Naruto had forgotten to ask in his haste to eat his ramen. But he'll eventually figure it out. He wasn't going to let Naruto beat him at a race just yet.

* * *

**Konoha - Apartment**  
  
"Gaara! Where are you going?" Temari called after him. Gaara ignored her calls and continued walking away.  
  
Sighing worriedly, Temari debated within herself whether to remind Gaara of the fragile trust between their village and the Leaf. After Orochimaru's attack and Sasuke return from his crazed search for power, the Leaf and Sand have come to equal terms and now are in a peace treaty. But trust is wavering between the two villages, and the villagers' cold attitude towards the sand-nins showed that clearly.  
  
Footsteps sounded behind Temari and told her that Kankuro had appeared.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
Turning around, Temari gazed at her other sibling. "Where could he possibly be going? He shouldn't be going out in the streets so often, especially here. He's been unstable lately, and the last thing we need is Shukaku ripping apart the village again."  
  
"Leave him alone and we won't die. Simple as that." Kankuro replied nonchalantly. Silence engulfed both of them. "Come to think of it, he said something like 'I have to see him,' before he left..." Kankuro said quietly.  
  
"There's only one person he would want to see," Temari said. "Just leave him be. Come on, it's almost dinner time." Kankuro answered as he exited the room.  
  
Taking one more glance at the retreating figure of Gaara, Temari sighed and made a silent prayer that no blood would be spilled that day.

* * *

**Konoha – Forest, Training Area 21**  
  
"You bastard! You didn't tell me where we were going exactly!" a flustered Naruto screamed as he jumped into the clearing of Training Area 21.  
  
"It's not my fault you're a baka," Sasuke replied, with a smirk Naruto was all too familiar with.  
  
"That's it! Now you're gonna get it!" was the reply as a fist was lunged at Sasuke. Easily dodging it, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and proceeded to throw Naruto into a tree behind him.  
  
The fight between them steadily grew more intense and what started out to be a friendly battle became a brawl. Trees began to fall and mild explosions erupted loud enough to be heard at other nearby training areas.  
  
Eliminating the last clone of Naruto, Sasuke faced the real Naruto. Both were covered in dirt and sweat, along with a fair amount of blood.  
  
"Didn't...get...me just yet...dobe..." Sasuke panted between laboured breaths. Even though he was clearly tired and almost at his limit, he still managed to conjure enough energy to give him that annoying smirk of his.  
  
"You...just...wait!" Naruto screamed as he once again began to charge towards the raven-haired boy.  
  
They continued to evade each other's blows, with the occasional punch or kick meeting its target. Sasuke managed to knee Naruto in the stomach, and when Naruto doubled over in pain, Sasuke seized this chance to kick him into a tree. Smirking widely, Sasuke knew this was his chance.  
  
Blearily opening his eyes, Naruto forced himself to concentrate once again. A high-pitched whistling was happening not too far away. Naruto looked up slightly to his right to spot the form of Sasuke. Naruto's vibrant blue eyes widened. In Sasuke's hand was a fair amount of chakra, emitting the high-pitched whistling sound that most enemy ninja hear before they met their doom.  
  
In a flash, Sasuke was in front of him, Chidori in hand.  
  
"What the hell!!" Naruto yelled angrily as he clumsily dodged Sasuke's arm at a short notice. Skidding a few feet away from Sasuke, Naruto angrily got back up his feet.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.  
  
"I'm not gonna treat this like some normal training session you dobe! You weren't exactly going easy on your punches either!" Sasuke angrily growled back.  
  
"Shut up! Sometimes I wonder if you just said you liked me just to get Sakura-chan off of you! You don't even treat me like your boyfriend!" Naruto retaliated as he prepared his own orb of chakra in his hand.  
  
"I already do enough dobe! And if I'm not good enough for you, then you can just go ahead and call it all off!" Sasuke growled and began to charge swiftly towards the furious kitsune, 3 kunais in hand. Sasuke had run out of chakra after his last chidori, and he was sure that Naruto's rasengan wouldn't be as powerful because he was almost at his limit too.  
  
A large explosion sounded and it could be heard clearly in the other training areas. In the charred clearing of Area 21, two figures fought desperately for dominance. Their brawl had changed into a serious battle where both opponents were starting to aim at lethal points. It was to be expected, as each boy had struck a personal chord in each other.  
  
Sasuke had slowly begun cornering Naruto. When Naruto aimed for a punch at Sasuke's face, Sasuke quickly moved his head aside and summoned all of his remaining strength for a strong punch in Naruto's stomach.  
  
"Gaah!"  
  
Several feeble trees collapsed at the speeding bullet of orange and yellow blur hit them. Back at the clearing, Sasuke looked at his calloused and grimy hand, horrified.  
  
'What have I done?'

* * *

**Konoha - Forest**  
  
A boy with blood red hair carrying a heavy gourd on his back made his way through the large, lush trees of Konoha forest silently. Gaara silently jumped from tree to tree towards the direction he had heard the consecutive eruptions sound. He didn't know why he was going there, but something told him to go. Because someone he wanted to see for a very long time was there.  
  
Gaara stopped abruptly at a shady tree overlooking a battered body wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with a mop of blond spikes to top it off. Gaara looked upon the unconscious figure and noticed that blood was spilling from the boy's head, staining the yellow locks crimson.  
  
A desire tweaked in Gaara's mind.  
  
'Blood...'  
  
Quickly shutting the voice away, Gaara continued to look upon the boy in deep thought. But they were disturbed when a voice carried itself clearly not too far away.  
  
"Naruto! Naruto!"  
  
Gaara glared at the direction of the voice momentarily. He knew others would be coming. But that particular voice annoyed him the most. Uchiha Sasuke. The boy who had tried to kill not long ago. The boy who took his light in the darkness. Uchiha took the one thing that taught him how to erase his pain with something they call love. Jumping down swiftly, Gaara took the limp form of Naruto in his arms and stealthily made his way back to his apartment.  
  
Something told him this was wrong.  
  
'How can it be wrong? I'm just taking back what's rightfully mine.'  
  
Satisfied with this answer, Gaara continued moving away from the scene of the crime, where Sasuke had just stumbled in just in time to see Naruto's blood still warm splattered on the floor.

===============================================================

A/N: Dun dun dun! And the plot thickens? Anywhos, yes I made up Training Area 21 blah blah blah and I'm also aware that I am completely hopeless when it comes to fighting scenes...that's why I skipped most of it :P did I write any of the characters too OOC? Hope not =] til' next time?  
  
Tsuki


	2. Peekaboo, I see you

A/N: Waaah! -has a heart attack- Thank you so much for your reviews guys! I never thought I would get so many! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you so much! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! Oh, and of course I haven't forgotten the responses to your absolutely confuddling, wonderful reviews =] they're at the end of this chapter =] Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine :(  
  
Warning: Yaoi and swearing. Yaoi means boy and boy relations okies? You've been warned :/  
  
"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe = dead last  
  
Baka = idiot  
  
**Bolded text** – setting  
  
_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts

===============================================================  
  
**Chapter 2 – Peek-a-boo, I see you**  
  
**Konoha – Forest**  
  
He was gone.  
  
Sasuke collapsed onto his knees, tired and frustrated. Where could he be?  
  
Crawling slowly, Sasuke's hesitant hand touched the crimson fluid that was slowly sinking into the ground. It couldn't be...blood. It was still warm.  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
Sasuke stood up once more, tearing apart bushes, and looking up into trees for any sign of the blond boy. He couldn't have gone far. His blood was still warm, that means he had to be somewhere nearby...  
  
Then, it hit him. Sasuke smirked.  
  
"Come out dobe! I know you're there!" Sasuke called out, mock and spite dripping from his words. But when no response came, Sasuke's temper began to rise.  
  
"If you think this is clever of you dobe, think again!" he said as a last attempt to get Naruto to reveal himself, wherever he was hiding.  
  
But still, no sound came. Sasuke looked around once more, and only then did he realize that his beloved Naruto was really gone.  
  
_'You know what that means?'  
_  
Sasuke bolted into the forest, unaware of where he was going. He had to find Naruto.  
  
In his haste, Sasuke had tripped on a tree root, and was sent unceremoniously into a training area, where Lee, Tenten and Neji were training.  
  
"Sasuke?" Tenten said, apparently bewildered at Sasuke's grand entrance.  
  
"What are you-" Lee began, but his concern for Sasuke's well being was cut short.  
  
"Naruto! Have you seen Naruto!?" Sasuke screamed as he grabbed onto Lee's shoulders and began shaking him.  
  
"No I haven't Sasuke, I thought you were-"  
  
But Sasuke had already disappeared into the green thrush of the forest, leaving only idle leaves hanging in the air behind him.  
  
"What's with him today?" Tenten said to no one in particular.  
  
Unbeknownst to the group, a girl with pale violet eyes and midnight-blue hair had heard everything while she was walking nearby. Hinata's tiny frame trembled uncontrollably.  
  
'Please come back safe Naruto-kun...'

* * *

**Konoha – Apartment**  
  
The sound of a door snapping shut brought Temari sprinting in the hallway.

"Gaara! Where have you-"  
  
The sight of the kitsune painted in red brought Temari's words to a halt. Kankuro's steps sounded behind her.  
  
"Why did you bring him here?" Kankuro said quietly, his eyes narrow and his hands ready to summon Karasu if need be.  
  
"None of your business," Gaara's raspy voice sounded quietly in the tense atmosphere. Without a second glance at his siblings, Gaara made his way silently to his room. Only when the sound of Gaara's door sliding shut did Temari and Kankuro let out the breaths they were holding.  
  
"What is he doing here? We can't let him stay here!" Kankuro whispered menacingly to Temari.  
  
"I know that! But we have to help Naruto. Do you know what Konoha will do to us if they find out Gaara's injured a leaf shinobi?" she answered, as she made her way into the kitchen.

* * *

**Konoha – Market**  
  
"Naruto! Has anybody seen Naruto!?" Sasuke yelled as he ran through the streets of the market, which was currently buzzing with activity. Many did not even turn their heads at the Uchiha's uncharacteristic call, but some however, did.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! What's wrong?" a girl with pale pink hair called, who was standing beside Ino.  
  
Sasuke's head instantly snapped towards the direction of Sakura's voice.  
  
"Where is he!? Where is Naruto?" he said, glaring at Sakura once he had made his way to her.  
  
"I don't know where he is, Sasuke-kun. But you don't look so good." Sakura hesitantly answered. It wasn't like Sasuke to be this intense and agitated.  
  
Sasuke ignored her question and pushed Sakura and Ino aside with an annoyed growl.  
  
_"I already do enough dobe! And if I'm not good enough for you, then you can just go ahead and call it all off!"_  
  
That was the last thing he ever said to Naruto before he sent him flying towards his doom. Maybe he didn't deserve Naruto after all. Even when it was Naruto's birthday, all Sasuke had done was buy him a large meal of ramen. He didn't even give the hyperactive and surprisingly affectionate blond a true smile.  
  
Sasuke let out all his frustration in one loud yell and punched the wall of the building next to him, leaving a large crater. His relationship with Naruto would change after he got him back again. He vowed that he would treat him better.  
  
Sasuke knew then who he had to go to for help. He had to find Kakashi.  
  
_'Hang on dobe...don't die yet. I'm coming.'_

* * *

**Konoha – Apartment, Gaara's room**  
  
Gaara tried to lay the blond down on his futon as gently as he could, but the blonde's limp body was proving to be a heavy burden.  
  
Gaara stared at the blonde's face, noting that his mouth was curved into a faint scowl of pain and hatred. But what caught his attention more was the sight of the blonde's blood. Most of it had begun to dry up, but the wound was still bleeding ever so slowly.  
  
Shukaku's appetite was starting to stir. It wouldn't be so bad to get a little taste would it? Just a little taste...  
  
A thin trail of sand began to wrap around the unconscious boy's body, and soon enough, Naruto was completely buried within a tight cocoon.  
  
_'Just a little taste...'_  
  
A rap on the door momentarily shook Gaara from his kill.  
  
"Gaara?"  
  
It was Temari. He didn't need any of her distractions right now. But her knocking continued incessantly, each knock getting louder and more frantic each time.  
  
"Gaara? What's going on in there? Open the door, Gaara!"  
  
Gaara's hand was ready to close and perform the desert coffin, but his mind kept reverting back to the desperate knocks of his sister.  
  
The door slid open.  
  
"Gaara! What are you doing!?"  
  
With an angry growl, Gaara sent his sand flying towards Temari, where she promptly dropped a towel and a bowl of water to shield herself against the attack. Her scream as she hit the wall behind her with incredible force sent Kankuro speeding towards the room, Karasu in hand.  
  
But Kankuro stopped at the sight in front of him. Gaara stood over a bloody Naruto, who was still partially covered in sand, whereas the rest made a trail towards Temari in a crumpled bundle on the floor.  
  
Kankuro stared at his monster of a brother. Gaara stared back. The sound of Temari stirring made both boys break their staring contest and look towards her.  
  
Temari looked at both boys with a confused expression for a moment, before registering what was going to happen.  
  
"Kankuro...put Karasu down. I'm alright." Temari said quietly. When Kankuro refused to lower his defences, Temari put a firm grip on his hands and forced him to do so.  
  
"I'm alright," she said firmly.  
  
"But he was...you were..." Kankuro's words failed him. Sighing, he decided it was best to leave.  
  
Temari began to pick up the things she dropped as the looked up hesitantly at Gaara.  
  
"Gaara, let me help you. Naruto's hurt and his cuts need to be cleaned."  
  
Gaara made no sign of answering, but he glared at her quietly instead. The sand began to slowly retreat back into his gourd in a dark corner.  
  
Taking this as a sign of acceptance, Temari quickly went back to the kitchen and retrieved more water. After a few moments, she had managed to clean up Naruto as best as she could and put a tight bandage around his head. A red spot on the white gauze where Naruto's head was still bleeding slowly appeared, however.  
  
Temari then succumbed to every instinct that told her to run from her unstable brother once she was done. She was gone before Gaara could give her another glare that day.  
  
Gaara remained sitting the whole time, and when Temari left, Gaara continued to stare at the blonde in the darkness.  
  
He turned around momentarily to look out the window, where a faint echo of a frustrated scream sounded. He got up and shut the window, slightly agitated at the world's distractions. When Gaara looked back to the sleeping blonde however, one of Naruto's eyes had opened up and was staring back at him with a dazed expression.

===============================================================

A/N: Wah, boring chapter that was! And it was a little long wasn't it? I'm really sorry if this was disappointing! I'll try harder on the next chapters, but I'm slowly moving towards a writer's block, even though there's still a lot I could write about (I just don't know them yet :P). Anywhos, I'll update as soon as I can! Here are the review responses, and I thank every reviewer and reader once again for taking the time to read my story! A big **_THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!_** from me!  
  
**Review Reponses:**  
  
Chelsea: Heheheh, I love cliff hangers! I've wanted to do one for sooo long :P Evil authors and their cliff hangers :] now I finally get my revenge! -evil cackle- Hopefully this update didn't disappoint you!  
  
Jenniyah: I thought the idea was a little crazy meself! But I guess it's a nice twist at the end, ne? Hopefully I won't be running out of surprises!  
  
kiowen: I don't feel all that bad for Sasuke either o.O But in my mind, I think this is how Sasuke and Naruto's relationship would be at first. I don't think Sasuke really deserved Naruto either :P I'm not much of a Sasuke fan (Don't tell anyone! O.O) Someone in my state of mind cannot be held responsible for her actions, which is a little bit of Sasuke bashing :P -Waves Gaara flag around-  
  
Iceheart19: I'm really glad you liked it! -gives you a cookie- That means a lot to me :D I was thinking of maybe taking this story down, but your review made me change my mind Hope this update didn't disappoint you :D  
  
tracy-kin: Yep, Chidori on poor Naruto :( I felt kinda sorry for doing that, but Sasuke's the human ice cube =] But it seems Gaara wanted blood again ;/ I like Gaara's homicidal side :P At this point, I really don't have a clue who Naruto's going to choose! I'll figure it out later :P -throws sand around and tries to be Gaara-  
  
LittleDarkOne: Thanks so much for liking my story! It's really nice to know someone likes your fic =] Yay for Sasuke-thwapping!   
  
SasuNaru123: Yay for sauke-hating :P I'm secretly trying to convert everyone to Sasuke-hating :D I hope this update wasn't disappointing!  
  
xXFissshBonesssXx: Hmm...maybe it's a good idea to kill him off :] but we'll just have to see, being the lazy lazy author I am o.O Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring for you :D  
  
Anime Lass: Aww thanks for saying that! I'm really glad that this fic got someone's attention quick :D I hope this update's gonna hold your interest!  
  
Ria Sakazaki: I hope I can find enough ideas to keep this story going :P I'm so glad you liked my story! -Gives you a cookie- I hope this chapter wasn't too boring :S  
  
GeNo C. iDe1: Your review surprised me! I thought no one would be even reviewing anymore when your review popped up! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing :D Hope this new chapter doesn't disappoint :D

Conspiratorial Omen: I'm talking to you on msn right now :P So I'll just give you a smiley: o'---'o enjoy :P

Little Leila: Wah another surprising review! :P Just when I thought i was gonna get no more, yours came! thank you so much!!! Right now, I'm not sure who's gonna get Naruto in the end, with his little amnesia thing an' all :P But I'm starting to think that maybe Gaara should have him, but we'll have to see won't we? =]  
  
Once again, I give every single reader and reviewer a big **_THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** for taking the time to look over my story! Every review means so much to me!!!!! It really makes my day! And so many reviews too! (At least for me it's a lot) I got wayyy more than I ever expected! **_THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS AND READERS!!!!!!_**  
  
Tsuki


	3. Baby Steps

A/N: WOW…more reviews!? –hyperventilates- Thank you so very very very much!!!!!! I'm glad my last chapter wasn't that much of a disappointment! But this chapter might have a few sentences that might confuse some readers :S Anywhos, I'm gonna keep this author's note short, but the one at the end's where I'm gonna explain some stuffs k? **_THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!_**

Disclaimer: I own not Naruto, but I own in gunbound…? :P

Warning: -Points to rating and summary- There's yaoi and swearing. Yaoi means boy loves boy and swearing means sacrilege

* * *

"..." normal speech

'...' thoughts

Dobe dead last

Baka idiot

Futon Japanese bed made of straw

**Bolded text** – setting

_Italics _– emphasized thoughts or words

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Baby Steps**

**Konoha – Apartment**

Naruto's eyes stared at him. Gaara stared back. The only trace of movement was the steady flicker of the single candle lit by the futon. Finally, Naruto's dry and cut lips moved to form quiet words. Gaara leaned in closer to the blond to hear what he was saying.

"Wh…who are you?"

Gaara looked at Naruto for a while, wondering how long the blond's memory span was.

"Gaara of the Sand," was his emotionless reply. It was strange; Gaara's battle with Naruto had not been long ago, only several months to be exact. A significant battle like theirs could not have been easy to forget.

"I tried to kill you before…" Gaara tried to explain somewhat lamely. He didn't know what to say to the normally talkative blond. The Naruto that had woken from this long slumber was not the Naruto he knew. It was not the Naruto he had subconsciously grown obsessed with over time.

"You did? I..I don't remember anything…where am I?" Naruto said as he winced when he tried to sit up. When Gaara made no move to answer him, his face grew more and more desperate as he began to ask himself more rhetorical questions. He looked around the darkened room. His face was contorted in strained concentration once more, and then came the question that answered Gaara's suspicion.

"Who am I?"

'So, he's lost his memory…' Gaara thought. It was going to be easier to manipulate Naruto than he thought. This was his chance, and he would not let this escape from his grasp.

"Your name is Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Sand Village. You have no family, but you've always lived here with me. You're mine."

Gaara knew what he had said was an outright lie. But Naruto _was_ his, and he was going to do whatever he wanted with his own possession.

"Yours?" was the quiet reply. Naruto stared at Gaara for a second. He couldn't really interpret what Gaara meant by that statement, but he had a vague idea. Was he really in a relationship with Gaara? Naruto couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He couldn't remember anything, no matter how hard he tried.

'He has unpleasant eyes…' Naruto thought quietly. Slowly, he broke his gaze from Gaara's visage. Then, he became aware of the searing pain that screamed from every inch of his body. With a groan, Naruto collapsed back onto the futon, and the impact did not agree with his bruised back very much.

"You shouldn't move so much," Gaara stated plainly. It wasn't normal for him to give another such consideration for their actions, but this Naruto always had an air around him that affected his usually morbid demeanour.

"You were attacked by a group of bandits. You were knocked unconscious and almost beaten to death. I found you before they could kill you." Gaara said. He was aware that Naruto had been wondering where his wounds had come from. He had to move all suspicions away from himself if he was going to convince Naruto of the new life he was trying to give him.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything," Naruto said as he tried to avoid Gaara's constant gaze. Doesn't he blink at all?

Gaara noticed the blonde's discomfort. "Stay here," was Gaara's cold demand. The sand-nin stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Hey..hey, where are you going?" Naruto said desperately as he tried to get up again.

"The kitchen," Gaara answered smoothly, without looking at Naruto. Instead, he continued to walk out of the room.

"But…I don't want to be left alone…" came the soft whisper. Gaara stopped walking. He slowly turned around and saw the vulnerable form of Naruto. If Naruto had remembered how his life was like before, he would know that this is what he looked like when the Leaf Village marked him as an outcast. Naruto's eyes were wide and pleading, and he was kneeling alone on the floor helpless and lost. He was all alone in the dark, with only the feeble light of a candle to guide him.

Gaara suddenly had a splitting headache. Hunched over in pain and quietly gritting his teeth, Gaara reached up and clutched his head.

'I looked like him when I was little…' 

'No…'

He looked up at Naruto again, and saw that he hadn't moved. Even in amnesia Naruto still looked exactly like what he had been feeling before. He was still the Naruto searching for acknowledgement and stubbornly trying to prove his humanity to a village.

"I'll be back. I promise." Gaara said, still clutching his throbbing head.

Without another word Gaara slid open the door and quietly closed it.

'I wonder if Temari can cook ramen…' Gaara thought, unexpectedly feeling a mixture of surprise and amusement at his own thought.

Back inside the murky room, Naruto had slowly eased himself back onto a lying position on the futon.

'I guess he's not so bad after all. If I really loved him before, I'm sure I can learn to love him again.'

* * *

**Konoha – Hokage's Office**

Sasuke wrenched open the door and slammed both his hands on the secretary's desk, causing the lady writing something behind the counter to jump slightly.

"How may I-"

"Kakashi! I need to speak with Kakashi! _Now!_" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm sorry, but Kakashi is unavailable at the moment as he is in an important meeting with the Hokage." the secretary answered calmly. "I would also like to advise you to keep your voice down inside the building."

"This is urgent! _Very_ urgent! Isn't there any other way to get Kakashi out of that meeting!?" Sasuke yelled back, slightly annoyed by the secretary's nonchalant behaviour.

"I'm sorry, but the Hokage has left strict orders not to let anyone interfere. If you need to speak with one of the Jounins or the Hokage, you're going to have to sit down and wait." she answered, a frosty commanding tone slowly edging on her words.

"But one of his students is _missing!_ He could be bleeding to death right now!" Sasuke frantically tried to explain.

The secretary seemed to hesitate about her answer. After a slight pause, she said, "I would like to help you, but it is the Hokage's orders to refrain any disturbances. Please sit down and wait patiently for assistance."

The secretary, however, didn't seem as confident in her answer as she would like it to be. Sensing this, Sasuke forced his voice to a quiet and calm tone. He turned his obsidian-black eyes onto the secretary.

"My friend's in trouble and I need help. _Please _try to get Kakashi for me."

A short pause encased the two. With a defeated sigh, the secretary got up, "I'll see what I can do."

A smile tugged at the corners of Sasuke's mouth.

"Thank you."

Her footsteps faded around the corner. Sasuke sighed tiredly as he sat down. He took his face in his hands. His legs ached, his head nagged at him for sleep, his whole body was beaten and bruised, and his clothes were torn and dirty. But he wouldn't give up. He had to find Naruto even if it took years of sleepless nights.

After a few agonizing minutes that caused Sasuke to begin to lose hope, the secretary emerged around from the hallway followed by a masked Jounin.

"What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked tiredly.

"He's gone. Naruto's gone." Sasuke said, trying to keep from yelling again.

"Gone? Do you mean you lost him while you were walking through the market or a group of renegade ninjas came and took him?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye still drooped in his typical bored manner.

"He's gone and I don't know where he is! I was training with him at Area 21, and I got mad and accidentally punched him really hard and when I went to get him I couldn't find anything but his blood! He's _gone_!" Sasuke yelled. He couldn't string words together to form an understandable sentence. He couldn't take the slow and steady pace anymore. Naruto could be dying somewhere in the forest and speaking slowly wasn't going to save him.

"Sasuke I want you to go back to where Naruto was supposed to be and search for any evidence. You're a ninja, so act like one to save Naruto. I'll help you as soon as this meeting is finished. I'll let Tsunade-sama know as well." Kakashi said, hands still stuffed in his pockets.

When Sasuke only continued to breath rapidly and stare at him in disbelief, Kakashi bent down to Sasuke's height and looked at him.

"Naruto will be okay. He's strong and he won't go down without a fight. Thinking irrationally and running around the village screaming isn't going to help, alright?"

Sasuke nodded numbly.

"Good. Now you get going and I'll meet up with you as soon as I can."

With that, Kakashi walked around the corner he had appeared from once again.

As soon as Kakashi disappeared, Sasuke dashed out the door and ran as fast as he could into the forest once again, the fast-approaching cloak of the night closing in around him from above.

* * *

**Konoha – Apartment, Kitchen**

Luckily, Temari had found a small packet of ramen and had quickly made something for Naruto to eat. It lay in a steaming bowl on the kitchen table.

Temari at first, had been shocked at the request, but not wanting to send Gaara in a homicidal rage, she did what was asked without a word of protest. Gaara had almost thanked her when she was done. Almost.

Taking the hot bowl in his hands, Gaara took a few careful steps towards the door of the kitchen, impassive of the hot temperature that clung to the bowl of ramen.

But a dragging sound of heavy and laboured footsteps stopped him. Naruto's hunched form appeared in the doorway. He leaned against the frame for support. His face was lit up and he looked like he had something in mind.

"I thought I told you to stay." Gaara said monotonously. Naruto's wide and innocent eyes suddenly found the floor immensely interesting.

"I'm sorry…you were taking a long time so I thought you needed some help." Naruto mumbled. The hope he had felt when he thought of helping Gaara to make him happy dissipated at Gaara's emotionless words.

Gaara stared at the blond once again.

"Sit and eat."

Naruto looked up curiously.

"You mean you're not mad?"

Gaara didn't bother to answer as he chose to lean against the wall and watch the blond sit down.

Taking Gaara's silence as a sign that he wasn't mad, Naruto smiled widely and took the chopsticks next to the bowl and prepared to eat.

There was one problem, however. Naruto held on stick in each hand, and stared at them, apparently lost at what to do next. He resorted in trying to poke the noodles and impaling them in attempt to hold them long enough for him to eat them. This was proving to be a difficult task. Each time the noodles slipped through and landed back into the bowl with a _plop_, sending droplets of soup into his face. Naruto only managed to stuff a shrimp inside his mouth before Temari walked in.

She shot a glance at Gaara, still leaning against the wall and examining the blond's struggle with his food. Realizing that Gaara wasn't going to do anything to help Naruto, she walked over and took a seat across from the blond. She gently reached over and took the two sticks gently from his hands.

"You hold them like this," Temari said. Gaara watched on as the blond listened closely to Temari's words, staring intently at the chopsticks as he became determined to learn how to use them once again. When Temari finished her brief lesson, she gave the chopsticks to Naruto for him to try. Naruto placed the chopsticks in his hand and made adjustments with his free one. When he was done, he looked up and smiled at Temari. She then got up and left the room after she had made herself some tea.

Naruto was still holding onto the chopsticks in an awkward position, but Naruto continued to examine closely the way he picked up the food and slowly began eating the ramen. Gaara could see a trace of the Naruto he knew before. The old Naruto was always eager to learn new techniques, and he trained relentlessly with a strong determination that was rare in the shinobis nowadays. Naruto had a slow mind, but his iron-hearted devotion to his dream may pull him farther than many shinobis someday.

Even if it was something as small and simple as learning how to use chopsticks, it was a sign that Naruto still held the determination that he had always possessed.

'You continue to surprise me Uzumaki Naruto…'

Gaara continued musing deeply for a while before Naruto had said loudly, "I'm still hungry. Do you have any more of this stuff for me to eat? It's good."

In his mind, Gaara almost smiled when he also noted that Naruto's old habits will never change.

* * *

**Konoha – Forest**

The world was quiet. The birds that normally flitted through the woods had disappeared into the hazy shadows of the trees. The world held its breath as no trace of wind came.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the torn clearing once again. He looked at the area where Naruto's body had lain. The dirt had been disturbed so that it left an outline of Naruto's body. The blood of Naruto had long since seeped into the ground, leaving only an almost-black mahogany stain behind. The tree where Naruto had most definitely hit had a crater in it.

But that wasn't what interested Sasuke. What interested him the most was the set of footprints next to the outline of Naruto's body. The size of them was somewhat small to be Naruto's. But his suspicion was confirmed when he saw long entrails of sand on the ground, which contrasted noticeably from the forests' dirt.

'Now I've got you…' Sasuke thought as he took a handful of sand and let it fall once again to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Finally done this chapter! It's a really boring one (and it's long . ) I wanted some character development in this one and I'm not exactly sure that happened a lot in this chap :( The chopstick part with Naruto and Gaara was kinda pointless, but I wanted to show that Naruto still has some of his old personality even if he forgot who he was! And I hope the meeting-thing wasn't too…illogical, I guess you could say :P Hopefully it wasn't too confusing :S Now for the review responses!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

Little Leila: Hehe, that's okay! Last minute reviewers are still reviewers so no problemsss :D And you're the first reviewer for Chapter 2! Yayy! . I'm a huge GaaNaru meself, so I was thinking of writing one o But then again I'm not a SasuNaru hater (even though I hate Sasuke ;/) so I decided to write both pairings! :D Your challenge about Naruto losing his voice sounds really fun to write :D I think I might try that after I finish this fic :p I like to write one fic at a time, cuz I'm simply too lazy to write 2 fics at once I think I might start rushing each chapter if I write 2 fics at once anywho ;/ I don't think this fic is gonna be kept long, but we'll just have to see! Thanks for reviewing again! :O

burningshadow: Aw shucks XP Thank you SO MUCH!!!!!! I never thought my fic was good enough to make anyone speechless! THANK YOU! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring :D Thanks so much for your review!!!!!

Kisu: Hehe, I liked the little scream in the distance too if I do say so meself :P You know, there are so many GaaNaru and SasuNaru fics out there but I can't ever decide between them! But, being the big Sasuke-hater I am, I think I'm starting to like GaaNaru better o.O Maybe I should just torment Sasuke some more in later chapters :

Cookie6: Yeaaaa! Die Sasuke!!!! –Chops him up into little pieces with a butter knife- I hope this chapter wasn't too boring ;/ I had a lot of trouble of thinking what to write for this one and I'm not really happy with the outcome .

LittleDarkOne: This chapter was hopefully longer :P But it was such a borrring one (in my opinion) :P Chapters look so much longer when I'm typing it up in Word Perfect :P Stupid Gaara and his hunger for blood :P But at least Naruto's awake now :D And it seems Sasuke has an idea who took Naruto away ;) I took slightly longer than usual to update (stupid writers block ;;) and hopefully this chapter wasn't too long or boring :(

Anime Lass: Yay! The last chapter wasn't too disappointing to another one of my wonderful reviewers! Sorry this update took longer than the last one, and this one was probably boring wasn't it? :P I hope this chapter didn't make you fall asleep XP I swear I was falling asleep myself while I was writing it o.O

Ria Sakazaki: -GASP- Don't ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER think your reviews are lousy cuz I definitely DON'T! :D Your reviews make me sooo happy! I'm surprised someone even bothered to read my story but for someone to even review was enough to give me a heart attack! So **_THANK YOU_** for reviewing…AGAIN! –tries not to faint- And you reviewed twice and liked my story! –faints- THANK YOUUUU :D

Iceheart19: I'm not sure about the manga, but in the anime, their eyes seem to be coloured really really pale violet :P that's what I thought at first anywho . But then again, I'm kinda colour challenged o.O This chapter was wayyyyyy longer than I intended it to be, so hopefully isn't wasn't so long that it made you fall asleep ;; I'm sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes :S I'm notorious for writing the weirdest things and making the dumbest typos XP –tries to catch a beta-reader with a butterfly net-

F.A. Star Hawk: YA! LONG LIVE GAANARU! :D In my opinion, you can NEVER have enough of those . I think I'm gonna be putting in some more GaaNaru in it soon, since Sasuke's AWAY running around the village like a chicken being chased by Ronal McDonald with a butcher knife ;/ hmm :

Midnight-Blue-Wolves: This chapter was really boring XP I think I just barely got past that writer's block! There are so many things I could've written when Naruto woke up, but I just had no idea where to start! Oh well, I hope this wasn't too much of a disappointment :( I'm definitely disappointed meself XP

GeNo C. iDe1: I'm glad the last chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was! But this time I'm pretty sure it was boring XP And the length of it was just enough to make me fall off my chair! Hopefully this chapter didn't make everything go crashing down :( Maybe the next chapter's gonna make things better ;/

Chelsea: Haha XP Gaara's so cute isn't he? But I'm just way too lazy to fight over him :P Too many of those evil fangirls running around –looks outside window suspiciously- err…-hides own Gaara plushie in a cookie jar just in case- evil fangirls are out to get me! –grabs a pot lid for a shield- Thanks for reviewing! :D

tracy-kin: Wow! I'm really surprised someone was checking for updates! was really weird :P Didn't move my story up when I updated it XP oh well :P Poor Gaara and his obsession over blood :/ But I think he's gonna eventually get over it, just enough so Naruto can give him a hug without getting killed X3 But maybe Gaara just needs help…psychiatric help ;/ Maybe we'll just torture Sasuke some more by making him run around like crazy hehe XP me and my sasuke-bashing ways ;/

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!_** FOR EVERYONE'S REVIEWS!!!! I can't believe I got so much AGAIN! This is so great! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! I can hardly believe it! You know, there's been a lot of amnesia fics lately :P And yet I'm still getting reviews! I can never thank everyone enough!!! **_THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND READING…AGAIN!_**

(One confuzzlingly happy) Tsuki

* * *

**Update 15/1/05:**

The title of this chapter has been changed. Many thanks go to **ji** for pointing out my (very stupid) mistake. (I pay attention in history…really. -crosses fingers-)


	4. As the Pendulum Swings

A/N: 'eyy! –holds up pot lid to shield herself from flying vegetables- I'm a bit late for my update aren't I? XP Sorry, sorry :/ But HOLY FLYING COWS! You guys still gave me more reviews!!! Even after that really really weirded chapter I wrote :P Aww –sniffles- I can't believe that chapter even got reviews! **_THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**  
  
Disclaimer: Own not I Naruto :3 and speaking of disclaimers, I probably should add this:  
  
Apology: Typos and confusion most likely infest this fic :( sorry for any funny typed words and sentences XP  
  
Warning: Yaoi and swearing! If it makes you squeamish then you should leave :(  
  
"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe = dead last  
  
Baka = idiot  
  
Futon = Japanese bed made of straw  
  
**Bolded **text – setting  
  
_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words

===============================================================

**Chapter 4 – As the Pendulum Swings**  
  
**Konoha – Hokage's Office, Meeting**  
  
"Meeting is now over. You may leave."  
  
As everyone silently got up and left the tense atmosphere in the room, Kakashi got up from his kneeling position and slowly made his way to Tsunade.  
  
The said woman was busy shuffling paper, apparently in deep thought. She didn't notice Kakashi approach her.  
  
"Hokage-sama?"  
  
Tsunade looked up with a glaze over her brown eyes.  
  
"Yes, Kakashi?"  
  
Kakashi then explained the kidnap of Naruto. During the long minutes of giving her the details, Tsunade's expression did not waver or change in the least. When Kakashi was done, Tsunade looked up with a dreamy expression.  
  
"Yes...I knew this was going to happen soon," she said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Kakashi was struck. He expected the short-tempered and hasty Hokage to rise in a vengeful rage, ordering every Jounin to search for Naruto. Tsunade had been on less than friendly terms with Naruto, but the hyperactive blonde had grown on her after some time.  
  
"Listen, Kakashi. You must keep Sasuke in check. If he starts a rampage in this village, then it will just mean disaster. I would like you to get Sasuke right now, actually." Tsunade continued as she made eye contact with him.  
  
"Yes, Tsunade-sama, but I don't understa-"  
  
"When you meet up with Sasuke, you'll understand. Now go."  
  
Still with a million questions running through his head, Kakashi bowed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke without another word.

* * *

**Konoha – Forest**  
  
'Why would there be sand in the middle Konoha's Forest?'  
  
The only sound in the worn clearing was the sound of Sasuke's feet shuffling as he got up. With a smirk on his face, he knew what kind of ninja or person had taken Naruto.  
  
'I'm coming for you Naruto. You just wait.'  
  
Sasuke turned around, his back towards the waning moon, and prepared to jump towards Konoha's borders: towards the Sand Village.  
  
But he was stopped by a shady figure kneeling in a tree in front of him.  
  
"Oy, Sasuke. Where are you off to?"  
  
It took half a second for Sasuke to recognize the blasé tone of his sensei. "I know who took Naruto! It was Sand-nins! You have to help me get him back!" Sasuke yelled once he saw the silver hair that reflected the moon's mournful tendrils of light.  
  
"Sand isn't enough to prove your theory, Sasuke. You know that. I hope you weren't thinking of running off to the Sand Village just now all by yourself."  
  
Sasuke made no reply, but deep inside he knew that Kakashi had guessed right. Sasuke was not about to let the older man know though. After a few moments silence, Kakashi straightened up and broke the gathering silence.  
  
"Anyway, Tsunade wants to see you in her office right now."  
  
When Sasuke lifted up his once bent head, Kakashi saw the dread in his student's heart. His face was masked and the expression on his face was standard, but secretly, Kakashi was in turmoil as well. He had just received the news of Naruto's disappearance late that afternoon, but a hole was slowly eating his heart inside out. Was he ever to see Naruto's smile again? Or witness the seemingly dim-witted blonde's rapid growth? Was tomorrow to be the day that his oath to protect his students be shattered?  
  
Jumping down in the clearing, Kakashi towered over Sasuke, who was still staring intensely at a tree.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid or rash, Sasuke. It'll only hurt Naruto more. You're not the only one worried about him."  
  
With a simple nod of his head, Sasuke started his way to the Hokage's Office, Kakashi following his footsteps not too far behind.

* * *

**Konoha – Apartment**  
  
With a contented yawn, Naruto sat up and stretched. His vision was still slightly fuzzy from his nap, but it wouldn't make a difference anyway; Gaara's room was still pitch black.  
  
"Morning," Naruto greeted cheerfully when he felt icy green eyes looking at him.  
  
'He likes to stare doesn't he?' a little voice sounded at the back of his mind, which was promptly brushed off by Naruto.  
  
"It is dark," Gaara replied in his lowered and quiet voice. Gaara didn't move a muscle, but one of his senses told him that there was a slight problem.  
  
"...Take a shower."  
  
"Huh? Show-er?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head slightly. He pronounced the word slowly in his head over and over again, trying to remember what...or who it was.  
  
Gaara only stared. But he was close to shaking his head in frustration. Of course, he had been expecting many other necessities that Naruto had forgotten, but a shower was the last thing he needed to teach Naruto.  
  
Naruto stared intensely at his tattered orange jumpsuit that was emanating a foul stench. The feeling of being refreshed after being immersed in warm water with the drowsy fragrance of something soapy in the air gave Naruto a hint of what Gaara was talking about.  
  
"Oh! I remember now!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. He had finally remembered something of his past life. Naruto still had on his trademark fox-like grin when Gaara silently stood up and started making his way towards the bathroom.  
  
Naruto sat clueless for a second when it finally registered in his mind. "Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
Naruto ran out the dark hall just in time to see Gaara's sash disappear in a doorway. He ran in the now brightly lit bathroom, and he had to shield his eyes for a second. After being shut so long in the inky darkness Gaara's room, his eyes hadn't grown accustomed to the light.  
  
"Don't take long. Be quiet, Temari and Kankuro are sleeping." Gaara said, his eyes staring right into Naruto's blue ones. It was very unlike Gaara to give concern for another one's well being, but the strange feeling of taking care of someone other than himself made it seem almost...natural.  
  
_'What are you doing to me, Uzumaki Naruto?'_  
  
Gaara walked around Naruto and out the door, shutting it behind him. He leaned against the wall right in front of the door and closed his eyes with his arms crossed. He was far from sleeping, however. The crimson-haired sand-nin waited in the familiar dark hallway, with only the sliver of light coming from the gap at the bottom of the door as his company.  
  
The pitter-patter of droplets of water began. But it was frequently interrupted by Naruto's yelps when he found that the water's temperature was too hot or too cold. Gaara opened his eyes and stared at the door. For a long while this continued, but Naruto eventually figured temperature and his cries stopped.  
  
Once Gaara was sure Naruto was all right by himself, he let his eyelids fall once again.  
  
Minutes passed. The ticking of the clock in the kitchen did a steady crescendo. Then, the sound of feet slapping onto the floor was accompanied with it, before the door was opened fully in front of Gaara. Light rained out, making Gaara open his eyes, only to be met with the stark-naked form of Naruto.  
  
"Gah...!"  
  
Gaara turned away immediately, eyes shut tight and his arms covering his face.  
  
"Sorry, is the light too bright for you? I would turn it down if I could remember how..." Naruto said, slightly ruffled by Gaara's reaction to the light. "Anyways, am I supposed to only clean with...with...water...?" he continued as he pointed at shower. It took a while for Naruto to find the right word for the clear, tasteless liquid that was still running in the background.  
  
When Gaara remained turned with his eyes shut and his arms shielded in front of him, Naruto then decided something was wrong.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Put on some clothes..." was the reply. Gaara's voice still remained emotionless, but Naruto could sense it was slightly shaken from its usual solid tone.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked, his head tilted in confusion again, "Come to think of it...I don't think I got any clothes to change into. Unless I'm supposed to wear my orange thing again...but it smells kinda weird."  
  
Gaara sighed in frustration, his first sign of emotion ever since he arrived in Konoha.  
  
"Wrap a towel around your waist," he explained. He really wasn't cut out for this. He, Gaara of the Sand, feared by countless ninjas in his own village, was teaching a leaf-nin how to shower and dress correctly.  
  
Once Naruto had reassured Gaara that he had wrapped a towel around his waist, Gaara opened one eye slowly and cautiously to make sure before opening both of them completely.  
  
Gaara walked in to explain what shampoo, conditioner, soap and the like was for. It was the most awkward situation he had ever been in. When he was done, Naruto looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"That's the most I've ever seen you talk at once. Thanks."  
  
Gaara nodded and left the room again, shutting the door behind him and resuming his previous position. If anyone were to see him in the pitch black hallway that night, they would not have seen the smirk – or even smile – of amusement that was tugging at the corners of his lips.

* * *

**Konoha – Hokage's Office**  
  
"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"  
  
"Yes, Sasuke. I'm pretty sure you're aware that Naruto is missing." Tsunade said calmly, her back turned to them as she looked out the window.  
  
"I found sand in the clearing where Naruto disappeared. You have to help me find him." Sasuke burst out, emphasizing every word. How could she be so calm at a time like this? He knew that Tsunade and Naruto have had their fights and arguments, but he knew that the two were still close nonetheless.  
  
Tsunade sighed, and turned around to face him. "Sasuke, I'm going to get straight to the point. You are not to go searching for Naruto. This is a Chuunin's or Jounin's mission, not yours."  
  
Sasuke stared intensely at the Hokage. His insides went icy-cold. His fingers itched to wring someone's neck in half. His own throat tightened disbelievingly. His mind screamed for justice, echoing through every corner of his being.  
  
"...Why?" he said after he managed to find his voice once again. His fists were clenched tightly, and they were slowly digging into his hand and breaking the skin.  
  
"It's very late, Sasuke. We should all be home safe in our beds and asleep. We will find Naruto and you will be the first to know of his return." Tsunade replied as she towered over him. After a moment's hesitation, Tsunade added as an afterthought, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, Naruto is most likely in our village."  
  
She examined Sasuke's expression and decided that all his clashing emotions were going to get the better of his judgement.  
  
'Where is the emotionless and cold Uchiha we all know?'  
  
"I will be sending a Chuunin to come by your door every now and then to see if you're still there. That includes mornings and nights. I don't want you out that door unless the Chuunin I send sees it fit for you to leave. You may go," she explained.  
  
Sasuke's fists started to leak blood, which fell to the floor with a dull _splat_. Leaving no words behind, Sasuke turned around and trudged out the door, much to the surprise of the other adults in the room.  
  
"Isn't that a bit much, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi said as they both watched Sasuke disappear.  
  
Sasuke's footsteps faded away.  
  
"If he finds out there are Sand-nins in this village-"  
  
Kakashi turned to her, his visible eyelid raised in surprise. Tsunade sighed at his surprised expression and began again.  
  
"If he finds out there are Sand-nins staying at this village, he will go seek them out and try to destroy them. Judging from the nature of Sasuke and the Sand, blood will be spilled. It will only provoke another war between our village and theirs. A war we can't fight."  
  
Kakashi nodded in understanding as he looked out the window.  
  
"I'm assigning you and a small team of Chuunins to look for Naruto. This has to be done as discrete and calmly as possible. Report back to my office at 10 AM tomorrow morning for details." Tsunade continued in the voice she used in missions. Her calm façade didn't last long as it broke after she thought about the mission ahead of them.  
  
"Please bring back Naruto safely," she said, her eyes creased in worry. There was no point concealing her worry for the kitsune.  
  
Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Back in the office, Tsunade was left alone again with only the ticking of the clock to confide in.

===============================================================

**IMPORANT NOTE:** The author (who is me :D -confetti flies everywhere-) is going on vacation for 12 days, starting from July 1, 2004 . Obviously, there will be no updates during that time because she can't get her hands on a computer to type up chapters in Europe :P That is all =] Wow I feel so old and formal :P

A/N: GAH! That's the most boring chapter so far! But the next chapter I promise there's gonna be some action! I'm finally past my writer's block and I have an idea of what's gonna happen next! BUT! Now I really mean it when I say this chapter was boring, pointless, and unbearably long :P But I'm putting up the next chapter up real soon! Oh, and I've noticed that some of my Review Responses may have some "typos", but it's just cuz I'm trying to make my oh-so-cute computer faces :P But FF.Net likes to eat their eyes and stuffs -.-"poor poor asterisks and shift-6's :'( So anyway, **_THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING MY LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**  
  
**Review Reponses:**  
  
tracy-kin: shh...I'm secretly jealous of Sasuke cuz he has the coolest theme song ever :P Don't breathe a word to anyone! O.O I don't read the manga, but it don't really surprise me that Sasuke's a bitch :P he acts like one normally anywho :D I'm evil for making Naruto forget all his cool jutsus aren't I? The sexy-no-jutsu is gone too ;/ I'm gonna miss that one in this fic :P Yay! A few former-gunbounder :P I quit cuz I sucked too much meself :D and because everyone all of a sudden developed a seething hate for the oh-so-adorable bigfoot bot :P and trust me, when it comes to pwning people in gunbound, I am THE WORST possible candidate for that XP 3 weeks and I'm still at chicken level :P I just blame it on my talent for always ending up on the losing team =]  
  
burningshadow: aww thanks! I'm glad someone liked the chopstick part :P I was growing rather fond of it meself :3 it's nice to know that one person likes what you're doing with a fic, ya know? :D can't believe that chapter last chapter didn't make you fall asleep :P and if you made it through _this_ chapter, then WOW :D everything is falling apart in the logic here in my opinion ;/ it's especially sloppy in this chapter, but I hope to clean it up in later chapters! I hope you can bear with me while I get that rusty brain of mine working :P School's over and my IQ has taken an incredible drop methinks ;/ your statement about only a few lucky people having brains made me fall off my chair in laughter :P thanks for that one! It really made my day :D well, your review made my day, but the joke was just ingenious! :D I'm not really sure if I'm off the wall or not ;/ but is the naked naruto thing in this chapter a sign? -looks around nervously- thank you so much for your reassurance! I really needed it :D  
  
Dark Mimiru-Chan: I'm starting to feel kinda sorry for Gaara myself :P must've been when I watched that episode with Gaara as an adorable little kid again :P Curse those cute panda eyes! XP How could someone wanna kill something so cute like Gaara as a kid!? BAH :P but Gaara's taking good care of Naruto isn't he? :3 I can't torture Naruto for too long :( I start feeling sorry for him too if I do :P  
  
Shigure's lover: Goodness gracious me! (pardon the tea-party language ;/) THANK YOU! I never thought my story was all that special, but you do! That means so much to me! This update was a little late, you can throw vegetables at me if you'd like :( And after reading this long, boring, and definitely disappointing chapter, you can come up and hit me with a baseball bat :( or whatever item that suits you XP I deserve it for writing something abominable like this chapter ;--;  
  
Cookie6: -throws Sasuke over a bridge- I hate Sasuke so much :P But I think he's being dumber than usual because his Naruto is gone :( Maybe it's cuz of a "All training and no Naruto make Sasuke go crazy" kinda thing? :P Thanks for thinking the last chapter was great :P I was close to tears when I revised it :P But after this one, I'm not sure what other evil, bad chapters I'm capable of writing O.O  
  
Kamikakushi: hehe XP I dunno why my story's funny either :P it could be just me and my melted brain again though ;/ I'm delightfully surprised that the last chapter was fun to read :D Now let us never speak of chapter 3 again cuz I'm scared of it now :P I wrote it so long and bad XP This triangle thing I'm still so unsure of! Gaara and Naruto or Sasuke and Naruto? Decisions, decisions ;/ Hopefully some more blood is gonna make an appearance :P we'll just see where my poor melted brain decides to stick it in when I write later chapters XP I hope this chapter wasn't so boring :P to be honest, I think it's worse than the last one o.O Thank you so much for your review! It gave me the chuckles :P  
  
Iceheart19: Wahh I'm really really sorry XP my story probably isn't making much sense right now is it? I admit that I didn't really explain it well in that chapter, but hopefully I explained it enough in this one! But I shall do more explaining because it's my job as the author to not confuddle her wonderful readers :D Tsunade and Kakashi are worried about Naruto, but Tsunade already knows that mostly likely Gaara has him at his apartment, so she wouldn't be too worried about the Kyuubi. She's assuming that the Kyuubi hasn't started a massacre yet cuz the over half the village is still alive and no huge raccoons or foxes have been stomping on buildings like Godzilla :P And you guessed right when you said Kakashi was just hiding his worry for poor Naruto :P I'm just guessing that it's a ninja requirement thing to not show worry or panic in a situation like that :P and he's gotta be strong for stupid sasuke too XP Did I miss anything? I probably did, but I can't help the –knocks head and a solid sound echoes loudly- thing you know? :P Gah, me and my lack of logic / If there's anything else that doesn't make sense, you can point it out in an e-mail or a review if you like :D anywhos! Even with all those plot-holes and stuff you still reviewed! THANK YOU!  
  
Mariemaia1: Hehe XP I know I haven't been putting up too much SasuNaru in these chapters :/ In fact, I don't there_ is_ any...except for the part where they pummel each other into cookie dough ;/ but there's SasuNaru in the next chapter or so! I can promise you that :P I'm surprised you didn't lose interest on that last chapter XP But this one, this chapter was just...- involuntarily shudders- THANK YOU for reviewing nonetheless!!!  
  
Cristy123: Yay! Thanks for thinking my story's funny :D I'm glad it ain't all uptight and stuffs :D This update was a little late :P But hopefully it didn't make you fall asleep! I could hardly get the words down! I'm really, really, really sorry XP Hope the long wait was even half worth it :/ If that makes any sense :D  
  
Kaelas: hee, Naruto is cute isn't he? Him and his adorable blue eyes! They're more effective than puppy-dog eyes :P at least in my opinion they are :P Sasuke's gonna find Naruto soon...if I'm in the mood :P I'm not too sure though...I'm kinda enjoying having Sasuke run around like a crazy chicken :D To be honest, Gaara's always freaked me out in the anime o.O especially when he was fighting lee :( But Gaara's panda eyes are Naruto's eyes' rivals! O.O I'm probably making absolutely no sense right now XP So I'll jus shadap and hope this update wasn't too crappy XP  
  
mistune: mitsune, I have a confession to make! I don't know any Japanese! –hides behind pot lid- But whatever you said, I'm really sure it was nice :D But even reviewing is enough! WOW :D THANK YOU! I can't believe someone loves my fic! It's absolutely confuddling to think that someone's waiting for my next update! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope this update wasn't too disappointing, since you had to wait so long :P  
  
Hn: Heheh, my pairing thing in my summary probably wasn't too clear XP At first, I really intended this to be a Naruto/Gaara or a Sasuke/Naruto but I think it would somehow work if I made this into a threesome :D Of course, that would mean way more plot twists and weird stuff happening :D But the idea of a threesome sounds really interesting :D But to be honest, I have no clue what the pairings are going to be, so I'm sorry if this doesn't really answer your question! I haven't seen a Gaara/Naruto/Sasuke threesome on FF.Net myself, so the idea sounds really interesting :D But being the lazy and last-minute author I am, I think my brain's gonna decide to come back when I hit the end of this fic cuz I'm planning to decide a pairing(s) then :P  
  
Ria Sakazaki: Aw shucks! You don't need to thank! As an author (even if I am a relatively horrible one) it's my duty to let my reviewers know that they're appreciated! –does the Gai pose and scares off some little kids- Reading and loving my story is just something that I could only dream of! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring XP I needed coffee after I wrote it :P It made me drowsy :P Says something about me doesn't it? Or rather, it says something about this chapter XP But I promise the next few chapter are hopefully gonna make up for the utter horrible-ness (I made a word! :D) of the last 2! :D  
  
panatlantic: hee, thank you! I don't think my fic can compare with the others I've read though! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! And I see FF.Net hasn't eaten for shift-6's :( It keeps eating mine :P  
  
Little Leila: It's a miracle that Sasuke finally got enough common sense to go look for evidence :P But the damage has been done :] well, at least in this chapter it has XP Gah, those...puppy-dog eyes...people always get me with the puppy dog eyes XP Maybe we'll have a Gaa/Naru story then :D But it depends on my mood when I decide once an' fer all :P Unless that mood is lazy, that is ;/ Your challenge is something new :D Once I finish this one, I'm gonna do some thinking on it :D I'll let you know once I get the basic events down! :D And I know how you feel about work :( My boss is the absolute evil XD When I take over the world, he's gonna be the first to go =]  
  
Once again, I must do what I do every chapter, and that is the prominent label of **_THANK YOU SO BLOODY MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** because every single reviews just makes me wanna bounce off all the walls! Getting the amount of reviews I did for the last chapter was something I could never even dream of!!!! So again, **_THANK YOU EVERYONE SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**  
  
Tsuki


	5. Devil at your Door

A/N: Bonjourno! I'm finally back from my vacation to Europe =] Hopefully this chapter will have more action than the last 2 (which were atrocious), so I'll keep this author's note short and sweet :D But, I have to say, imagine my surprise when I came back to have 13 reviews waiting for me! **_GRACIAS TANTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** it really made my day =]  
  
Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Naruto :( I'm not sure if I wrote that right =] And they say applied French is good...;/  
  
Warning: Yaoi! This will be a GaaraNaruto and a SasukeNaruto fic (as of now anyway :P) AND, there will be added yaoi. Not much, but this chapter is going to the beginning of a new pairing :P I r very very sorry for those with yaoiphobia, I am still deciding on a pairing with a boy ad a girl (most likely Ino and Shikamaru :D One of my favourite pairings) to balance it out. Oh, and I almost forgot, there's fucking swearing XP  
  
"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe = dead last  
  
Baka = idiot  
  
Futon = Japanese bed made of straw  
  
Ohayo = Good Morning (said before 10 AM)  
  
**Bolded** text – setting  
  
_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words, can also be flashbacks  
  
_Italics: underlined_ – emphasized thoughts or words underlined for added emphasis

===============================================================

**Chapter 5 – Devil at your Door**  
  
**Konoha – Sasuke's Apartment**  
  
_BANG!_  
  
The sound reverberated through the still air of the building. A frustrated Uchiha flopped himself down onto his couch, trying to gain calm, but failing to do so.  
  
His mind was empty, but his rapid breathing didn't cease. Once his tired and exhausted body touched the couch, his restlessness only caused him to get back up and start pacing.  
  
'How _could_ she!? What the hell does she think she's doing!?'  
  
The steady, loud drumming of Sasuke's feet as they hit the floor with uncontained rage woke up several neighbouring inhabitants.  
  
Reaching for his clock, Sasuke grasped it in a vice-like grip, causing several cracks to form across its once-smooth surface.  
  
'That...that..._bitch_!'  
  
With that thought in mind, Sasuke threw the unfortunate clock across the room and watched as it shattered to tiny shards as it hit the wall. Unsatisfied, Sasuke's temper did not improve as he continued pacing.  
  
Without the incessant ticking, Sasuke lost track of time. The room filled with only the sound of his breathing and his stomps upon the floor. But soon, a new sound made itself known.  
  
_Tap, tap._  
  
Sasuke whirled around, the dark corners of his mind half-hoping for a bandit to hurt. But, at the sight of the familiar green vest, Sasuke saw it was the Chuunin that Tsunade had undoubtedly sent.  
  
Sasuke stared at the kneeling figure drenched in the shadows, hiding his face. When the figure showed no signs of leaving, the onyx-eyed boy went to the window in two angry strides and flung open the window.  
  
"What?" Sasuke said with all the bitterness he could muster as he gazed at the silhouetted figure reproachfully.  
  
"Message from the owner of the apartment," the figure answered, unfazed by the Genin's behaviour. "I'll be checking back shortly," he said as he got up and disappeared in a tiny cloud of smoke.  
  
Slamming the window shut after he had picked up his message, Sasuke quickly skimmed it.  
  
_Stop it with the racket! I'm getting complaints!  
  
-Kuninobu Ando,   
Apartment Manager_

With an angry growl, Sasuke threw the paper to the floor, stepped on it, and continued his trudge between the confining walls of his apartment. Due to the absence of his clock, Sasuke never knew that he was pacing steadily into the early hours of morning. While the moon hung in the air, singing its silent requiem of solitude, its rays washed through the window and illuminated the Sharingan, activated subconsciously by the frustrated Uchiha.

* * *

**Konoha – Gaara's Apartment**  
  
Gaara shifted from his stock-still position, and caused the blonde stirred in his arms. Gaara opened his own eyes from his feeble imitation of sleep and looked down at the smiling boy.  
  
With a great yawn, Naruto wriggled free of Gaara's slightly possessive hold and stretched. Naruto noted that Gaara didn't smell like the soap he had been taught to use last night; he smelled like something rusty, something he couldn't remember.  
  
"Sleep well?" his sleepy voice sounded.  
  
"I don't sleep," was Gaara's cold reply. His bolded eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto.  
  
"Oh, I see," Naruto responded quietly, hoping he had not hit a sensitive spot. An awkward silence settled itself between them. Gaara continued to look at Naruto with his usual air of macabre slowly filling in the space between them.  
  
Naruto tried looking at Gaara's eyes, but he kept breaking his gaze each time he tried. He wanted to ask him why he doesn't sleep, as he was told everyone does so when it gets dark, but Gaara's glare was enough to silence even the most iron-hearted of shinobis.  
  
'He isn't very talkative is he?'  
  
In all honesty, Naruto really wondered how he managed to be compatible with someone like the torpid boy sitting in front of him, cross-legged and arms crossed. Silently, Naruto desperately hoped for a miracle to save him from the loud silence, all the while trying to fix a half-hearted and nervous grin on his face.  
  
Then, his pleading was answered. His stomach gave a loud and intrusive growl. Naruto couldn't really quite remember what that meant, but the stone- edged Gaara had got up and was making for the door.  
  
"Follow me," Gaara said as he walked out.  
  
His face lighting up like a light bulb, Naruto jumped up and dashed after him and followed Gaara to the kitchen.  
  
Naruto peered inside the kitchen only to be met with the unblinking eyes of Temari and Kankuro sitting at the table, cups of tea steaming in front of them.  
  
"O...Ohayo Gaara," Temari stammered as Naruto walked into the room. The atmosphere was tense, and it was all caused by Gaara's presence.  
  
Gaara made no reply as he only gave Temari a glance and brushed her off. He looked around the kitchen, as if looking for something. When his eyes came upon Kankuro, he noticed the purple-painted boy tensed even more, but he held his gaze.  
  
"I'm going grocery shopping soon. There's no more good in the house," Temari explained. She looked at the clock hung on the wall. It read 8:43 AM. Draining her cup of tea, Temari stood up.  
  
"Well, I guess I better be going now. The market should be opening soon."  
  
With that, Temari was gone with a flash of metal from her large fan when she was done holstering it in its normal position.  
  
Unfortunately, the only sign of life had just left and left the three males in another deafening silence in the kitchen.  
  
Before Naruto was about to crack, however, Gaara walked out of the room, telling Naruto to follow him, much to Kankuro's relief.  
  
"Brush your teeth," Gaara said as he pushed Naruto in the bathroom once again.  
  
"Brush my teeth?" Naruto mimicked with a genuinely confused tone. Once again, his eyes became slits as he scrunched up his face in effort to remember what Gaara wanted him to do.  
  
Gaara exasperatedly turned Naruto around and pointed to the cup, brush and toothpaste placed neatly in front of the sink by Temari the night before.  
  
"Oh! I remember that!" as the blonde dived for the sink and began enthusiastically filling his cup with toothpaste. Gaara, spending a moment's time debating whether he should trouble himself, walked over and took Naruto's hands firmly in his own.  
  
"No. Like this." Gaara explained firmly. When he was done filling Naruto's cup with water and putting a glob of toothpaste on his toothbrush, Naruto looked at Gaara and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Oops. I forgot."  
  
Gaara just gazed back and left the room, surprisingly feeling quite calm. Normally, he would've killed any person who would annoy him so, but something about Naruto's embarrassed face that made his murderous instinct think otherwise. If only the assassins sent to kill Gaara were able to see this selfless act of the internecine sand-nin today. But that would be impossible of course, because they were already dead.

* * *

**Konoha – Sasuke's Apartment**  
  
Sasuke had finally taken refuge by sitting on his windowsill sometime during the night. His body and mind had taken a rough beating of the previous day before. He had been calm, angry, hysterical, and angry once more. That had to be one of the most emotional days that Sasuke has ever had the misfortune of experiencing.  
  
But on this nebulous morning of Konoha, Sasuke lay numb with his forehead pressed against the cool glass with his eyes dazed and smudged. His breathing had slowed, but now it was quiet and shallow like breaths drawn from a person near the brink of death. Below him, early-bird villagers went about in a slow pace, including a familiar pig-tailed shinobi grasping a fair amount of grocery bags in hand.  
  
Sasuke's unfocused eyes immediately shot to her form retreating form, her back faced towards him as she passed his apartment.  
  
'Sand in the forest. Sand-nins in Konoha.'  
  
Anger bubbled up inside Sasuke's heart. His spirit was writhing with hatred and his fists clenched with murderous intent. His nails dug into the rough skin of his hand and crimson life force began to leak and fall to the floor in thick drops. Sasuke found new energy within him. His Sharingan flared crimson and his eyes widen to watch the oblivious Temari walking through the almost-empty streets.  
  
_'When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you never laid a hand on my Naruto.'_

* * *

**Konoha – Market**  
  
As Temari walked at a slow pace through the earth-paved streets of Konoha's market, a chill ran down her spine. Immediately, she stiffened. She sensed eyes bearing down upon her, and she felt a trace of unpleasant chakra very faintly. So faintly, that if she hadn't been alert at that moment, she might've missed it. She dropped the bags in her hands at once and placed a hand on her fan and turned around.  
  
The few villagers in the market at this time continued about their business. Temari scanned the view carefully and slowly. Her senses were on the edge of a knife, ready to track down any suspicious sign of movement. She looked at each stand visible, and then looked to the right to scan the buildings next to her. Some more stands, a small park, and an apartment. She skimmed the apartment's windows, looked at the top and then decided that there was nothing remotely dangerous.  
  
Relaxing, but keeping her senses still alert, she picked up her bags and continued to walk home.  
  
Unbeknownst to Temari, while she was scanning her settings so deeply, a wisp of a shadow had managed to pass her undetected, ready to follow every step she took.

* * *

**Konoha – Hokage's Office**  
  
Much to the assembled Chuunins' surprise, the form of Hatake Kakashi appeared from the large cloud of smoke that appeared from the room. Tsunade took a glance at the clock. The Jounin who was famous for his lack of punctuality was actually 10 minutes early.  
  
With a glimmer of hope, Tsunade stood up.  
  
"Well, it seems everyone is here," she said as all the Chuunins turned their shocked gaze from Kakashi to her, "so we might as well start. Uzumaki Naruto has been abducted and I suspect he is with sand-nins staying within our village right now, whom are residing in the apartment nearest to Konoha Hospital. Your mission is to get him back safely. Avoid causing too much havoc. We don't want to hurt the sand-nins in such a way that it will anger their village and provoke another war. Your squad leader, Kakashi, will give you information on the three sand-nins as you make your way there. Failure is _not_ an option."  
  
"Hai!" was the resolute response.

'_I lost my brother once. I won't lose another again._'

Kakashi looked around at his squad members. They were all familiar faces, but they were mere acquaintances to him. There was no one he had really talked to.  
  
"Alight, lets go."  
  
"_Wait_!"  
  
Every eye in the room turned to the new comer who came stumbling in through the door, which was supposed to be locked. The man lifted his head up and everyone recognized the normally friendly face at once.  
  
"Wait," Iruka repeated quietly as he caught his breath and stared desperately at every face turned to him.  
  
"Iruka, what do you think you're doing here?" Tsunade asked menacingly.  
  
"Hokage-sama, I know this is on a short notice, but I request that I be added to Naruto's rescue team."  
  
"Request denied," the pig-tailed woman answered immediately.  
  
"But I'm the one who knows Naruto the best! I saved him once, and I'll do it again! Why can't I go!?" Iruka protested angrily, forgetting formal titles in the process. Iruka's burning desire reminded Kakashi faintly of Sasuke's anger last night.  
  
"I didn't put you on the team for a reason Iruka. Now leave," she answered with her eyes narrowed.  
  
Iruka prepared to leave helplessly, but stopped for a moment's hesitation. After a fraction of a second, Iruka faced Tsunade again, stood tall and immobile and answered quietly, "No."  
  
Everyone revelled in silent shock while Kakashi's only visible eye widened. The good-natured Iruka had never gone against an order before. _Ever_. Especially against the Hokage's orders, Iruka was always obedient and flexible. But now, Iruka stood, stubborn and determined. Tsunade, on the other hand, looked flaming mad.  
  
"What did you say?" she hissed. Her eyes were fully glaring at Iruka now, who was standing resolute with his gaze unwavering.  
  
"No, Tsunade-sama. I care for Naruto as much as you do and I request that I do my part," Iruka answered, each word growing with more confidence.  
  
Tsunade opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Kakashi interrupted.  
  
"I also request that Iruka be added on the team."  
  
Every eye turned to him now. Tsunade rounded on him, her eyes shining with the fire of malice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Iruka is not an incompetent ninja, and it is true he knows Naruto the best. He has proved to be a capable ninja on previous missions in the past. His presence may even help Naruto's morale if he's in need," Kakashi explained with unforeseen calm. The whole time he kept his eyes on Iruka, who in turn was wearing a face of utter shock.  
  
After a moment, Tsunade growled and finally said, "Alright, fine! You may go Iruka. But if you fail..." "I will make sure we don't Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, with a trace of a smile under his mask. "Alight then, lets go."  
  
With large round of smoke, everyone was gone, leaving a tired Hokage in their wake.

* * *

**Konoha – Gaara's Apartment**  
  
Sasuke melted within the shadows and corners, all the while keeping Temari in his vision. It took all his will power to keep his chakra inconspicuous, as he was even then quivering with the need to spill blood.  
  
'What's taking her so long!?' Sasuke yelled in his mind. His hands itched to grab the girl by the neck and slowly torture Naruto's whereabouts out of her.  
  
She turned a corner and he followed. She reached a building much like Naruto's, at the bottom floor and the door facing the open street. She disappeared inside it. Sasuke's eyes widened in anticipation, and a maniac grin appeared on his face.  
  
Meanwhile, Temari had walked in and locked the door. Glancing at the clock, Temari found out to her surprise that she had taken a surprisingly long time to get the groceries.  
  
On the other side of the door, the door clicked shut followed by sounds of it being locked. Sasuke then charged towards the door with an angry yell, his fist colliding with the door and immediately breaking it open.  
  
Gaara's head turned. The sounds coming from the front door were not easy to miss: a vociferous _BANG!_, a scream, an angry growl, and then sounds of a struggle.  
  
Kankuro had already appeared at the end of the hallway, Karasu in hand.  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
They both made their way to the front door. Temari was on the floor, but had managed to avoid Sasuke's whistling kunais and shuriken, which were imbedded in the wall behind her, inches above her head.  
  
Sasuke looked at the newcomers.  
  
"_You_!" he hissed at Gaara, hating every inch of him. In Gaara's mind, the echo of Shukaku's growl sounded as he always did before taking another life.  
  
Sasuke was already charging towards, him, but was forced to dodge the poison needles flying from Karasu.  
  
Giving a feral growl, Sasuke gained his pace again and continued charging blindly, but was thrown back by a large wave of sand.  
  
He flew through the wall, making a fresh hole in it, sending splinters and dust following him through to the street.  
  
Coming a halt from his long skid, Sasuke got up immediately, narrowly avoiding a sharp pinnacle of sand. In the corner of his eye, he saw more senbons flying towards him, bathed in a purple liquid that could only be poison. Gathering chakra to his feet, he jumped up into the air, throwing weapons down to them as he began to fall.  
  
Landing a few feet away from Kankuro, he began to gather chakra into his arm, waiting desperately for the familiar chirping sound. But before he heard it, sand flew towards him.  
  
As he jumped back, a large force knocked him backwards. He fell again, finally becoming aware that his body was too simply too tired to last him very long. He had trained the previous day and ran around for hours only to come home very late to pace around his room all night.  
  
But the lone Uchiha would not give up yet. Sitting up and getting into a fighting stance, he discovered with immense hate at he had been knocked back by the wind of Temari's fan. She had apparently recovered and joined the battle.  
  
He knew he wasn't going to win like this. But the overpowering thirst for their blood blinded his judgement, he knew nothing more than to hurt every single fragment of their beings he could get at.  
  
Sasuke began to charge towards them, forming hand seals as he did.  
  
"Katon Goukak-"  
  
Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He had been aiming for all three of the sand- nins, who were all in close proximity with each other in the small street, but was momentarily distracted by the locks of sunshine-gold hair that he loved so much. Naruto peered around the doorway.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, gazing at the amazing sight before him.  
  
"Naruto..." Sasuke said as he gazed at him, feeling the immense relief that he had finally found his hyperactive shinobi.  
  
"_He's mine_!" the hiss echoed menacingly, with a voice that was not his. Gaara's eyes began to change its cold sheen of piercing green.  
  
Sand collided painfully with Sasuke's body before it encased him.  
  
"Sabaku Kyuu!"  
  
"No!" he yelled as he tried with all his might to free himself. In his mind, he saw Naruto's arrogantly smiling face, finger pointed defiantly at him.  
  
_"I'm going to be the Hokage one day! You just watch bastard!"_  
  
Sand poured into his eyes and he shut them painfully, fully encased in an impenetrable cocoon of sand that would suffocate him if he weren't crushed first.  
  
"Sabaku Sou-"  
  
Gaara was suddenly aware of the new chakra entities in the area. All his sand was focused on Sasuke, but against his will, some of it flew back just in time to protect him from incoming kunais.  
  
Sasuke felt release and air rushed into his lungs. He opened his eyes and quickly rubbed all the sand out of them.  
  
He looked up expecting to see the forms of the sand team, but was met instead with the traditional ninja shoes. He looked up and finally saw the silver locks of Kakashi, standing in front of him with a squad in sight.

===============================================================

A/N: Wah! That was one _long _chapter! It was a bit slow at the beginning, but hopefully it got a bit better halfway. I'm not as disappointed with this one as the other 2 chapters though. But, it could've been better :P I must apologize for my very bad action scenes. I positively suck at them =] But even after the last chapter, you guys still reviewed! That one was so baad XP but **_THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING NONETHELESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_  
Review Responses:**  
  
Kamikakushi: Wah! The last chapter was absolutely horrible XP –burns it- Well, I hope I made Sasuke go crazy enough ;/ I really didn't know how to describe it without writing an essay about it But at least he got his butt kicked =] Even if it was just a little :D My poor inability to write action scenes –sighs- There was a teensy little blood, but angst is probably be somewhere in the next chapter or the one after that ;) Was this chapter worth the wait? Hopefully it was! I have to do some serious self- editing! –bashes head on table- Fank you so much for liking my work! Hope this chapter wasn't coma-inducing :(  
  
Dark Mimiru-Chan: Keke XP In all honesty, my trip was terrible! Europe is very pretty and all, but then the tour guide just _ruined_ it! Gah, how I wished I had a laptop or something to keep myself occupied! But –looks sadly at her puny suitcase and pokes it- this thing is too small to fit a live human in it ;---;  
  
yaminakathy: aww thank you so much! All of the previous chapters were really meant for some, I dunno, character building? Blah, authors and their excuses XP But at least you liked it! This update was hopefully a bit better than the last! I have a weird tendency to write run-ons :P Must go back and proof read! Thank you for liking the last chapter!!!!! I hated that one XP  
  
The BirdFox Hybrid Productions: Wah! GaaraxNeji! CUTE!!!!! I've never seen that pairing before! But it's so cuute XP I dunno why, but I find them so cuute together :) Even though I hate Neji –glares at him- that's the cutest pairing ever XD! Poor poor Sasuke =] He's definitely not getting Naruto at this rate =] It's like dangling a Naruto plushie off a string while a Sasuke plushie tries to jump up and catch him o.O Don't ask ;/ I have weird mental images XP anywhos o.O but I have to put some SasuNaru in this fic! They're just made for each other! Like Naruto is with Gaara ;/ I can never decide which pairing is better =] But torturing Sasuke soon come to an end for the fic to go on :( -sighs sadly-  
  
Little Leila: Unfortunately, I'm not kidding :( That last chapter made me weep :P I dunno, but for some reason, I always wonder if Gaara took a shower and stuff...But, since he looks clean most of the time (even if they do mention he smells kinda funky o.O) he probably does =] It would be nice to see Gaara get a nosebleed XP When Naruto was fighting Gaara, I was just wondering why Naruto didn't do the Sexy-no-jutsu on him XP It worked on the Hokage –shrugs- Hehe, and yes, I'll make sure to get rid of all evil bosses over the world and continue this fic! In fact, when I'm ruler, I think I'll force everyone to read my fic =] And maybe make the people I don't like memorize word-for-word the last 2 chapters cuz those chapters were so bad they'll make anyone go crazy :D YAY for the Evil-Boss-Hating Club!!!! XD  
  
PuNkRoCkBuNnY182: WAH! FANK YOU :D!!! This chapter was hopefully a bit better than the last one :P Finally managed to chuck some action in it XP Vacation was fun for the most part, but that tour guide was really asking for it :[ Europe is very very prettyful =] But no ideas...except, maybe one ;] but that one's a bit debateable XP Me and my crazy ideas XP  
  
Saiera: Thank you!!!!! This concept took a million years for my simple, slow mind to think up XP Hope you liked this update! It was definitely better than the last chapter XP The last chapter was disgraceful –cries- THANK YOU once again!!!! =]  
  
Ria Sakazaki: Yay! The last chapter wasn't boring XP This chapter was a bit long though XP But I wanted to get to the action sooo much =] I'll keep trying! The future chapters can't be as bad as the last one! XP  
  
Yaoilover S: Lurrv the name :D This storyline took me so long to think up XP and even longer for me to actually get off my lazy butt and write the first chapter! And, being the lazy author I am, I was too lazy to write one the day after I got back XP Lazyy I am :D But I finally got it up! Hope you like it!!!!! :D  
  
duenna: Wah! THANK YOU!!!! Was this chapter good? Bad? =] I wanted to hurry back soo much ;--; I missed my tarepanda dolls...and my computer...and my tv –sniffles- but the stupid plane –kicks it- wouldn't hurry up :( 7 hours on a plane! Gahh! I was going crazy in there :P stupid airplane food...must burrn.. anywhos :D finally got this very very long chapter written! Hope you like :D  
  
Iceheart19: Yay for GaaNaru!!!! :D Yep, Iruka did appear to save Naruto! Really not sure what Iruka's gonna do in the last chapter though :3 Iruka's kinda weirded when it comes to Naruto isn't he? :D That doujin sounds so CUTE!!!!!!! Too bad I can't see it right now :( But I can just imagine it XP Poor Poor Naruto ;/ If I were him, I'd be feeling kinda scared cuz I have a stalker :P Anywhos! Thank you for liking that last chapter! I'm glad everything's makin a little sense XP Hopefully this chapter wasn't too long and confusing ;/  
  
Kashisenshey: yep! I finally updated! :D I'm glad you like it!!!! The last 2 chapters were soo bad though ;/ was enough to make me think twice about this fic! Very sorry for the 12-day delay though! Welps, hope you like the chapter!  
  
DrakeSiege: Yay!!! Another GaaNaru fan! I'm really starting to think that maybe this would turn out to be a GaaNaru fic =] There's too little of them out there! But there's so many other pairings I'd like to try ;/ too bad Gaara didn't get Naruto for too long :P Not too much GaaNaru, but I'll make sure to squeeze it in somewhere XP  
  
An there you have it folkses! The fifth chapter! Very very sorry if it was dull or it was horribly written, I'll just blame it on the vacation that dulled my writing abilities...or what was left of it anywho ;/ But you guys actually read the last chapter! WAH! As they say in Germany (or at least I think they do o.O), **_VIELEN DANK SEHR VIEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** for reviewing the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe how far this fic is going! I didn't expect for it to even last this long! I'm not sure if I wrote German right :P Feel to correct me anytime you wish :D If you gots any problems or confusions, feel free to ask me in an e-mail or a review :P doesn't matter which!!!!!!!! Arrivederci for now!!!!!!!!!!! **_THANK YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**  
  
Tsuki


	6. Death Smiles

A/N: 'Ellooo there :D Here's the next chapter of AFD, on time and somewhat ahead of schedule!! Yayy :D Seems not many people like the cliffhanger XP it makes me feel special and powerful :D anywhos, I was certain I was forgotten after the trip to Europe, but WOW! I'M STILL REMEMBERED!!!!!! **_THANK YOU ALL MY LOYAL READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't taken over the world just yet :( But until then, I don't own Naruto :P All I have is my teddy :3  
  
Warning: Yaoi and swearing :D Yaoi couples (decided as of now) will be GaaraxNaruto and SasukexNaruto...oo! And also, can't forget the KakaIru :P Mild swearing also :D  
  
Note: For this chapter, the dividers will signal the change in setting perspective, since everyone is now at the same place. I'm still writing in third-person, however. Very badly explained, I know XP You'll understand later :P Don't worry, the setting will still be stated at the top of each new section to help =]  
  
"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe = dead last  
  
Baka = idiot  
  
Futon = Japanese bed made of straw  
  
Ohayo = Good Morning (said before 10 AM)  
  
Nani = What  
  
Sensei = Teacher  
  
**Bolded** text – setting  
  
_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words, can also be flashbacks  
  
_Italics: underlined_ – emphasized thoughts or words underlined for added emphasis

===============================================================

**C****hapter 6 – Death Smiles**  
  
**Konoha – Gaara's Apartment, street**  
  
"Oi, Sasuke,"  
  
Sasuke stared blearily at the back of the Jounin's head, his vision still slightly hazy.  
  
"Izumo, get Sasuke out of here," Kakashi ordered gravely. It took a fraction of a second for Sasuke to register what his sensei had said, but before he knew it, he felt two hands grab him.  
  
"No!" Sasuke yelled, and started struggling desperately against his hold. He knew that the Chuunin was on his side, but saving Naruto was his own responsibility, not anyone else's.  
  
"Don't make this any harder for yourself," the Chuunin said through gritted teeth. Sasuke instantly recognized the voice of the mysterious, shady Chuunin that had been coming to his window at regular intervals the previous night. A new burning hate and desire welled up within him. With the remaining strength he had, Sasuke pried himself free of the Chuunin's grasp, and attempted to land a punch on Izumo's face.  
  
Izumo, sensing the sudden attack from the hysterical Uchiha at the last minute, was forced to step back. That was all the time Sasuke needed to hurtle himself past Kakashi and towards the frightened blonde standing stock-still in the doorway.  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
The blonde cringed at the sound of his name being called. 'Do I know him?'  
  
Sasuke faltered for a second. Why wasn't Naruto coming to him? He had come to save him, but why was Naruto looking at him with those wide eyes flooded with fear?  
  
Kakashi's voice carried through the narrow street to Sasuke. But his voice was faded, as if he was very far away. He only saw Naruto in a sea of black; all else was nothing.  
  
Sasuke continued to pelt towards him, willing his bleeding legs to go faster. But his desperate attempt to reach Naruto was suddenly interrupted by a violent swipe from a wave of sand, sending his body flying towards the sidelines.  
  
"Izumo!" Kakashi yelled frustratedly as he began charging towards Gaara, kunai in hand. But the elite Chuunin was already in front of Sasuke, taking him once again in a stronger grip than before.  
  
"No! There's something wrong with Naruto! I have to get him!" Sasuke hissed, spit flying from his mouth. The whole time he never tore his gaze from the blonde slowly inching deeper inside the apartment.  
  
Without hesitation, Sasuke reached for a kunai and stabbed the offending Chuunin, but only managed to leave a shallow cut. Even then the grip on his arms did not recede. Instead, they gripped even tighter. Drawing his arm back for another crazed stab, Sasuke felt a surging pain in the back of his neck, and curtain of black fell over his eyes.

* * *

**Konoha – Gaara's apartment, doorway**  
  
Naruto shivered involuntarily at the sight of Gaara's sadistic, maniacal look in his eyes as he struck down the dark haired boy once again. What were they doing to each other? It was all so confusing...Gaara had never done such things before, and the same went for his brother and sister. One minute they had been minding their own business at home, and before he knew it, chaos had ensued. But Naruto knew one thing for sure: he had to get away from here, but his legs wouldn't budge.  
  
The tall silver-haired man was now charging towards Gaara and his siblings, shouting something intelligible all the way.  
  
Gaara's expression slowly began to crack as a demented grin broke across his face as he smiled at death.  
  
'He wasn't like this before...' Naruto thought, mortified as he watched Gaara smile widely.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from the horrible sight, he looked towards where the black haired boy lay before another man appeared and took hold of him. His legs began to move a little...  
  
Naruto found himself again as he watched the man hit the boy so that he fell limp and did not move again. They instantly disappeared in a puff of smoke. He didn't know what that man had done, but he definitely wasn't going to stick around and find out.  
  
Naruto didn't know what to do. The only thing on his mind was getting away from the fighting, and that's when his body began to act upon its own accord. He turned around and practically dove back into the apartment before setting off at a sprint down the hall. He rounded a corner and instantly ran face first into something solid and hard.  
  
"Naruto! Are you okay?" came a frantic voice as Naruto tumbled down in a heap. Naruto immediately sat up and looked at what – or rather, who – he had crashed into.  
  
Towering above him was a man with dark brown hair tied up tightly in a tufted ponytail. Engraved across the bridge of his nose was a long scar. His shadow enveloped his small form, making him seem all the more intimidating.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. The man in front of him, kneeling with a hand outstretched, was wearing the same vest that all the other unknown men outside wore. Giving a loud but short yell, Naruto panicked and bit the hand that was slowly inching towards him.  
  
He felt the rush of something metallic tasting in his mouth. The man in front of him immediately withdrew his hand with a bloodcurdling cry.  
  
Wasting no time, Naruto darted the other way and swung open the first door he saw. He had no idea where he was going, seeing as he had only been kept in the confines of Gaara's room, the bathroom and the kitchen.  
  
Naturally, Naruto stepped forward, expecting a flat, solid floor to land on. Unfortunately for our amnesiac, it turned out to be something rather round. Naruto's fell through the air as he let out a startled scream before he was sent plummeting down.

* * *

**Konoha – Gaara's apartment, street**  
  
With the deft footsteps of a practised Jounin, Kakashi swiftly made his way to Gaara, standing in the middle of swirling torrents of sand.  
  
In his mind, Tsunade's orders resounded loud and clear.  
  
"We don't want to fight you! If you hand over Naruto, we may spare you of any charges!" he called as he and his fellow squad members closed in around the three sand-nins.  
  
The only reply Kakashi got was a speeding pinnacle of sand seeing to pierce him. Kakashi had already seen Gaara fight once at the Chuunin exams several months before, but the experience still burned fresh in his mind. If he could just get enough speed...  
  
In the fray, the other squad members had focused on Temari and Kankuro. Both were stiff from the imposing thought of fighting elite Chuunins, who they had seen before at their own Chuunin exams. But they held their ground.  
  
Kunai whistled menacingly in the air as a simple brush of Temari's large fan easily parried them.  
  
Hastily taking a short moment to attach chakra strings to the nearest Chuunin, Kankuro managed to trip one of them. Smirking with triumph, he sent poison needles at the body and watched in satisfaction as they met their mark. His delight was short-lived however, as they body on the ground suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Nani?" Kankuro muttered, perplexed. His senses flared as he narrowly missed an oncoming attack from the missing Chuunin.  
  
Temari was having her own problems. Dealing with two elite Chuunins was not an easy task, and she soon found herself cornered. Giving and angry swipe, she sent a large whirlwind pelting towards them, sending dust and sand everywhere. Her formidable attack did little damage, but served its purpose as Temari was able to escape her cornered position.  
  
Temari took a quick glance at her brother from her new position. Kankuro was currently sending Karasu diving towards his opponent, who in turn dodged by jumping into the air.  
  
The elite Chuunins' lack of effort did not go unnoticed to the female sand- nin. They were not using any form of higher-level techniques; throwing weapons and little to no taijutsus were all they used. The only one who seemed to be trying a little harder than the rest was the Jounin, who was currently trying to penetrate Gaara's defence.  
  
'We all should have been beaten by now...' she thought. Her distraction proved almost fatal, as she narrowly escaped a wave of shurikens.

* * *

**Konoha – Gaara's apartment, bedroom  
**  
Naruto landed painfully, his head colliding with the hard stone floor. He groaned and managed to drag himself back up, dazed.  
  
Loud footsteps echoed very close by. Naruto, still shivering, mentally slapped himself for wasting precious time.  
  
As quietly as his frenetic state would allow, he closed the door as quietly as he could. The last thing he needed was for a loud door to give his position away.  
  
Looking desperately around the room, he noticed there were no ways to escape.  
  
'Great. I'm trapped,' he thought bitterly. He seemed to have flung himself inside a bedroom, most likely Temari's from its cleanliness. He contemplated hiding under her blanket for a while, but then decided it was foolish to do so.

He had no other choice but to curl up inside the small closet. As he closed the door, he heard distant doors being slid open at a rapid rate. It must be the man chasing him. Slapping his hands over his mouth to stop himself from making any noise, Naruto desperately hoped that the man wouldn't reach this door anytime soon.

* * *

**Konoha – Gaara's apartment, street**  
  
Kakashi sent another kick flying to the immobile sand-nin. As he expected, sand appeared to block his attack. Kakashi then took a few leaps back as sand flew towards him once more.  
  
He knew he was fighting at a Chuunin's level, but he wanted to deal as little damage as possible. But judging from Gaara's personality he witnessed at the Chuunin exams, negotiating would prove to be useless.  
  
"I expected more from you..." Gaara said in a raspy whisper as he eyed Kakashi. Their battle was going nowhere. Kakashi could wait no longer. With a spurt of speed, Kakashi appeared behind Gaara and sent a kick towards his head.  
  
His attack was successful this time. Gaara was sent flying, as Kakashi prepared himself for another attack while the Genin was still caught off guard.  
  
Kakashi then appeared in front of Gaara and punched him as he was still airborne.  
  
But he couldn't keep his attacks coming for too long. His main objective was to catch the sand-nin, not hurt him. Gaara skidded to a halt as he staggered up to a standing position again. When he lifted his head up, Kakashi saw a look of purest loathing. Sand began to rush towards him again.  
  
Deciding to end it, Kakashi did a series of hands signals.  
  
"Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!"  
  
Gaara's eyes widened as his target disappeared. He looked around, senses ready to catch any sign of Naruto's sensei. But before he could react, a hand reached up from the ground and took hold of his leg. Without giving him any time to react, he was pulled into the ground up to his chin.  
  
Kakashi reappeared and advanced towards Gaara. The sand-nin was currently trying to escape by pulling himself out with sand, but it was proving to be a difficult and slow task. Kakashi once again disappeared in front of his eyes.  
  
A small inkling told Gaara that he would be defeated soon. In his mind, Shukaku clawed at his restraints, alight with the fury of further bloodshed. The thought of setting the demon loose was tempting, especially at a time like this...  
  
Kakashi moved in for the finish. But as he raised his fist he was flung backwards by a strong gust of wind. As he landed on his feet, he looked up to see a man with a veiled face standing regally in front of him.  
  
'I'll kill whoever took my prey...' Gaara thought darkly in his mind. At least there was more blood to spill now...Gaara closed his eyes and began to perform the fake sleep jutsu, but his incantation was cut short by the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"_Gaara, what do you think you're doing?_" the newcomer hissed.  
  
The Genin stuck hopelessly in the ground stopped trying to crane his neck to see who it was. His suspicions were confirmed. Standing behind him with his regal exterior was Baki, who had been sent from the Sand village for reasons unknown to the three Genins.

===============================================================

A/N: Ta-da! The only crappy chapter that was only composed of action scenes (which I am conveniently horrible at)! I'm very sorry if the characters attacks and techniques seemed a little awkward...but I think I got all the jutsus performed by the right characters at least. And yes, I know there are some parts in the Kakashi vs. Gaara fight that were kinda weirded, and I'm very very sorry if there are any confusions or things that don't make sense in those scenes :P Feel free to point them out in an e mail or a review! And I can't forget all my absolutely, positively loyal reviewers and readers!!!!!!!!! **_THANK YOU SO BLOODY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** (I'm not British :P) for continuing to review, even after my 12 day disappearance!  
  
**Review Responses:**  
  
Dark Mimiru-Chan: Poor Sasuke :P as much as I enjoy making fun of him, it's a bit sad he was knocked out isn't it? :( poor poor almighty Sasuke :P But have no fear, Iruka is here! Here he comes to save the dayyy =] –waves Iruka flag around- but it's nice to see Iruka get bitten :P Naruto=carnivore o.O  
  
Fallen Dragon: And here it is! :D Update that was on time and even a little bit ahead of schedule :D a grand feat (in my case anyway) if I do say so meself n.n Anywhos, it was a little bit rushed...I had to go to dim sum :P Don't hurt me XP  
  
izumi: Gyaah! X.x Rabid ninja fans with skillz!!!!! There's no pot lid to save me ;--; all I have left is mr.teddy :( FEEL MR.TEDDY'S WRATH! -gets pwned by izumi- :P But cliffhangers make me feel powerful and almighty n.n –maniacal laughter-  
  
kashisenshey: -evil cackle- I AM THE ALMIGHTY RULER OF THIS FIC :] –sees nin chicks- NOOo! BACK YOU FIENDS, BACK! –runs away- Fank you very much for lurrving the story! –gets eaten by evil nin chicks-  
  
Hao-sama rulze the world: Wahh! THANK YOU!!!!! vely vely muchy :D Yeps, I feel the pain of limited vocabu-ma-lary :P My brain has long since melted ;/ I think it happened when I heard the Barney song –sighs sadly- But I can assure you your vocab exceeds mine o.O I use little baby words :P Anywhos! Here's the update! It has lots of baby words :D  
  
GlompHige: More enthusiasm! HIP, HIP, HURRAY FOR GAARA!!!!!! (or are you being sarcastic :S) I wouldn't know :P Very slow person I am, and damn proud of it =]  
  
Kamikakushi: WAHH! My very own welcome back person! n.n THANK YOUU! Blah, poor Sasuke :P Wanted to beat Gaara to a bloody pulp he did =] But too bad he was too weirded to get to the almighty, invincible Gaara! WAHAHAHHA :D Now that I'm finally past most of the action, it's time to roll in the angst!!!! There's nothing better than seeing Sasuke wallow in self-pity =] Stupid Sasuke deserves it :D Maybe we'll get to see Sasuke's reaction in the next chap :) I certainly dunno :D Being the lazy author I am, I haven't planned out the next chapter yet XP  
  
Cat: -has a heart attack- THANK YOU!!! Here's the update! Finished sooner than I expected! All them action scenes :P _Very_ poorly written, but I tried to do meself justice! Fankies so much for liking my story!  
  
Little Leila: -evil cackle- stupid sasuke indeedy :D no one can defeat the invincible Gaara-chan! Blah, stupid Sasuke and his grudges :D can't admit that someone's better than him! It's about time someone showed him up :] Wah! You must have the strongest of minds to memorize those chapters! What's left of my brain has melted from writing them ;/ Wee! Someone to save my very poor excuse of German writing :P I've never taken German classes, I only got that line cuz I saw a lady say it to a clerk when I was on vacation o.O Yep, and that's the outcome of my sad attempt at German XP Thank you very much! I don't feel so German-challenged now! And I got the professional help from someone who's from Germany! –does the happy dance- The beer thing was just a weird suspicion I had :P Me and my weird thoughts ;/ Maybe I should think of taking some applied German classes :P –secretly hopes you'll do all my homework for me-  
  
Ria Sakazaki: Yay! The last chapter wasn't a total wreck after all! Even though it was abnormally long ;/ I think I have a long chapter phobia now o.O I'm pretty sure the last one was the longest chapter so far! But I'm so glad you actually liked it! Hopefully it was a 1-year read of never-ending fun! (/sarcasm) :P And here's the next update! Composed only of action and more confuddling action that was thought up randomly by the lazy author! :D This chapter really wasn't my best, that's fer sure XP But I tried...I tried –sobs-

Well, now that I've answered all of your reviews, I have nothing else to say but to give all my wonderful reviewers a **_THANK YOU SO MUCHEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** for another surprising number of reviews!!!! I'd give all of you some cookies if I could, but you see –pokes monitor- some thing are in the way ;/ Anywhos! I must take this one last chance to apologize for the highly possible illogical action scenes in this chapter XP If something is so wrong that it disturbs you so much that you lose sleep over it (or something milder along those lines), don't hesitate to email me or mention it in a review! Pointing anything weird out is construction criticism, which is what every author needs once in a while!  
  
Tsuki **_THANKS ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS FOR HELPING AFD ANOTHER CHAPTER FURTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	7. Never was and Never will be

A/N: Bahhh =] I know what yer all thinking :P Here comes the author with very bad action scenes :D and I can't really blame you for that XP But anywhos, I noticed the large amount of reviews I got, even after that chapter that was fully constructed of my bad action scenes! –has a heart attack- _**YOU'RE ALL WOOOOONDERFUL REVIEWERS AND REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_  
  
Disclaimer: -Sigh- I've gone for psychiatric help, and I'm slowly learning to face it: I don't own Naruto. HAPPY NOW!? –sobs uncontrollably and goes into hysterics-  
  
Warning: Yaoi and potty-mouth swearing =] Evacuate now if you gots problems ;/

===============================================================

"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe = dead last  
  
Baka = idiot  
  
Futon = Japanese bed made of straw  
  
Ohayo = Good Morning (said before 10 AM)  
  
Nani = What  
  
Sensei = Teacher  
  
Shinobi – Ninja (I think...anyone wanna correct me on that? :P)  
  
**Bolded** text – setting  
  
_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words, can also be flashbacks  
  
_Italics: underlined_ – emphasized thoughts or words underlined for added emphasis

===============================================================

**Chapter 7 – Never was and Never will be****  
**  
**Konoha – Gaara's Apartment, street**  
  
Gaara considered sending sand to finish them both off, but something about his veiled sensei held a sense of control over him. Maybe it was the sand Jounin's ability to make eye contact longer than the others. He had control over him, even if was only very little, and that was what landed Baki as the teacher of Gaara in the first place. Baki's regal exterior always seemed to be challenging Gaara to show any signs of weakness. If Gaara did, he lost.  
  
And this is how Baki had found him: stuck in the ground at a Leaf Jounin's mercy.  
  
As the sand Genin brooded about his sensei, he had missed the words that were currently being exchanged between the two Jounins standing behind him.  
  
"Tell your students to withdrawl, and we may let you go without any charges," Kakashi was saying.  
  
"Temari! Kankuro!" Baki yelled loudly with the solid tone of a command. Both siblings looked up from their losing battle, shocked that their sensei had appeared. The Chuunins ceased their attacks immediately as well, but both parties kept a wary on each other.  
  
"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Kakashi said light heartedly. But the tense atmosphere was far from lifted. Baki only continued to wear a bitter expression.  
  
Silence enveloped the shinobis in the area. Both parties didn't know what to say to each other.  
  
Temari shot her sensei a questioning look, her eyes asking what her sensei's motives were in Konoha. But Baki only shook his head slightly in return.  
  
Kakashi looked around the small street. Finally, he asked, "Where's Naruto?"  
  
Everyone – or at least, the Leaf shinobis – looked up at the question. Temari, seeing as none of her siblings were really enthusiastic to give an answer, nervously replied, "He's probably back in the apartment,"  
  
'It _is_ taking Iruka an unusually long time to get him out...maybe he left already,' he thought.  
  
With a nod, Kakashi decided to go in himself, while the 3 remaining Chuunins stayed outside, exchanging heated looks with the intruders from the Sand.

* * *

**Konoha – Gaara's Apartment, Temari's bedroom**  
  
_Tut, tut, tut...BANG!_  
  
_Tut, tut, tut...BANG!_  
  
The sounds persisted for a good 2 minutes. Naruto could only assume that it was the man's footsteps and slamming of doors he heard. But to Naruto's horror, the sounds grew steadily louder as the man inched nearer and nearer.  
  
'It won't be long now...'  
  
As if on cue, the door of Temari's room was slid open quite violently, making the floor shake a little.  
  
Naruto's trembling increased tenfold as he heard the man slowly walk into the room; it was as if he was suspicious of his presence inside.  
  
Naruto clamped his hands more tightly onto his mouth. The man stopped his footsteps. The suspense was eating up the blonde from the inside.  
  
Seconds sluggishly came and went. Naruto's shallow and quiet breaths slowly became louder as the seconds passed.  
  
Finally, when Naruto knew that his breaths couldn't get any louder, he realized that he needed air. The thick, distinct fragrance of Temari's clothes in the closet was slowly suffocating him. He needed fresh air, and fast.  
  
One of his hands left his mouth and slowly inched towards the door's handle, shaking in midair all the way. When his fingers delicately grasped it, he pushed it as slowly as he could, hoping against hope that it wouldn't creak. When he was done sliding it open as much as he dared, he felt the slightest current of air seep through.  
  
Through the opening created a sliver of light that illuminated the man standing in the middle of the room, his back turned towards Naruto.  
  
The man looked around for a second longer before rummaging through Temari's belongings. He flipped over some clothes, looked under the blanket, went under the desk, and finally, when nothing else was left, he turned towards the closet with a terrified Naruto stuffed inside.  
  
The man walked towards the closet as everything went by in slow-mo. When his hand grasped the handle, however, a second set of footsteps arrived in the room.  
  
"Kakashi!" the man said, shocked.  
  
"Have you found him yet?" a different voice asked.  
  
'Great, as if my luck couldn't get any worse,' Naruto thought bitterly. He knew he had no choice but to fight his way out, but now that there were two of them, it was going to be considerably harder to make his daring escape.  
  
"No, actually, I was just going to check the-" his pursuer said as he slid open the door to find a Naruto staring back at him.  
  
The two men stared at Naruto for a second, stunned. During that time, Naruto leapt from his position and made a lunge for the door, only to be caught around the waist by a strong set of arms.  
  
The first thing that came to Naruto's mind was to move every single part of his body to escape. But he couldn't free himself, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"Naruto! It's me! What's wrong with you?" the newcomer said as he struggled to keep a hold on the squirming blonde.  
  
Naruto managed to free his arms and was going to swat the man upside the head, but his pursuer appeared in front of him and took hold as well. Naruto noticed that one of his hands were bloody where his fangs had pierced them.  
  
"Naruto, it's okay!" the man with deep brown hair explained loudly as Naruto began desperately trying to kick him.  
  
Knowing that his current effort wasn't going to get him anywhere, Naruto started thrashing even more. As Naruto attempted to bite the man again, he was flung onto the floor and pinned there.  
  
The impact knocked the wind out of the blonde, and before he could react, a sharp pain erupted from the back of his neck before a curtain of black was pulled shut over his vision, signalling the end of his grand performance.  
  
"Kakashi! What are you doing!? You just hit _Naruto_!" an infuriated voice rang in Naruto's ears before his hearing ebbed away. Naruto's eyelids shut at the sight of a pair of feet before trying a final desperate attempt to escape...  
  
'_Gaara...help..._'  
  
But all had already faded to black.

* * *

**Konoha – Hospital**  
  
The world swirled around him. A slight, tickling sensation met his face. He felt warm, but his head throbbed in numb pain.  
  
"Naruto?" a voice echoed in the distance. The blonde felt something squeeze harder on his left arm, striking a couple of pain nerves as it did so. "Naruto?"  
  
Naruto opened one of his eyes cautiously, and met a pair of onyx pools. He stared at them, his mind blank and wiped clean.  
  
"Naruto!" the boy looming over him exclaimed as he immediately wrapped his arms around him possessively.  
  
"Dobe, always getting into trouble..." the boy chided as he continued to hug the blonde tightly.  
  
"Couldn't get out of there on your own, could you? You always needed someone to rescue you," the boy with pale skin continued as his grip grew tighter and tighter, as if Naruto was going to dissipate if he didn't hold tightly enough.  
  
Then, everything struck the blonde like a punch in the face as Naruto's mind revived everything that had happened before...  
  
_A cup with water and a soapy toothbrush, an intense face with a pair of chiselled icy green eyes, a girl screaming, the feeling of suffocation, two men holding him down, and then darkness._  
  
Naruto eyes grew wide before he pushed the boy off of him with all the strength he had left and leapt onto the floor before making a dash for the door.  
  
But, to Naruto's great dismay, his aching legs gave away from under him and he tripped on his own feet.  
  
Sasuke, needless to say, was utterly shocked. Naruto had pushed him so hard he landed across the room, only to witness the blonde clumsily trip. He wasn't really sure if Naruto intended to push him that hard. Didn't he know his own strength?  
  
'_And those eyes...it's those eyes again..._' Sasuke thought, mortified at the memory of Naruto's frightened face when he saw him before he was knocked out cold.  
  
Naruto, on the other hand, didn't waste any time getting back on his feet before pelting towards the door again, still clad in his black shorts and white t-shirt. Sasuke got up in turn and dashed after him as Naruto disappeared around the corner.  
  
When Sasuke looked down the hallway, he found Naruto caught firmly in Tsunade's grasp. Naruto was squirming helplessly against her hold, apparently making no progress.  
  
Tsunade walked inside the room and calmly put Naruto on his hospital bed again.  
  
"Close the door, Sasuke," Tsunade said as he watched Naruto glare at her when he was set down.  
  
'I'm never going to get out like this...' Naruto thought as he stayed still and glared at the woman across from him with all the hatred and determination he had left.  
  
When the boy closed the door, the woman continued to gaze intently at Naruto, who glared daggers at her in reply.  
  
With a sigh, Tsunade asked, "Do you remember anything?"  
  
Naruto stopped glaring, surprised at her awkward question. He muttered, "You attacked Gaara and then you-"  
  
"I'm not talking about that. Do you remember anything else? What's my name?" she asked intensely. Naruto was starting to get very uncomfortable.  
  
'What's she talking about? She's not making any sense.' Naruto thought cynically.  
  
"I don't know your name, I've never met you before," the blonde spat in reply, hatred coating every word he said. He gave them a look of purest loathing.  
  
Sasuke felt his body go cold.  
  
'_He doesn't remember Tsunade_?'  
  
There was something wrong with Naruto...seriously wrong. He had heard Kakashi's report on his mission not too long ago. Naruto had acted strangely; he fought back very violently against him, like he was considered the enemy. He even bit Iruka at one point. It was as if the Naruto sitting in front of him, confused and angry, wasn't the Naruto he knew at all. They had only managed to bring back a fraud that only had Naruto's appearance.  
  
Tsunade seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as she gave a resigned sigh.  
  
"Tsunade-sama, what's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked. He felt a mixture of anger and fear as he awaited her answer. But Tsunade didn't reply. She only continued to scrutinize Naruto even more.  
  
"Who is he? What's his name?" Tsunade asked as she pointed towards Sasuke, standing behind her, livid and afraid for Naruto's sanity.  
  
"I don't know!" Naruto yelled furiously. All of this interrogation was striking some nerves in his mind. They were merely playing with his mind! He just wanted to go back to Gaara, and resume his short-lived life there.  
  
"You should know," was the Hokage's short answer, "He's your boyfriend, Naruto. His name is Uchiha Sasuke."  
  
"No, he can't be..._Gaara's_ my boyfriend!" Naruto yelled, frustrated. But this time, his words didn't hold the same confidence as it did before.  
  
"No, he isn't Naruto. Sasuke is," Tsunade explained as gently as she should.  
  
'_It hurts so much to see him like this..._'  
  
After a moment of silence as Naruto gazed at her, he stammered quietly, "_Lies..._"  
  
Sasuke felt the overpowering urge to grab Naruto by the shoulders and shake him until he stopped whatever he was doing to him. What was Naruto talking about? Of course he knows him!  
  
'_Dobe! Can't you remember!?_' he screamed with every essence of his being in his mind. But his mouth wouldn't move. The words remained caged inside, safe from the deathly, quiet atmosphere of the hospital room.  
  
Tsunade shook her head sadly. She looked at Naruto with a heartbroken expression, sending a twinge of sympathy to strike Naruto's heart.  
  
"You've lost your memory, Naruto. Gaara's been lying to you," Tsunade explained quietly as she reached for his hand.  
  
Naruto swapped it away like it was an annoying fly.  
  
"_LIES!_" he cried before Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, his eyes awash with the shiny lustre of tears and the burning fire of hate and desperation.

===============================================================  
  
A/N: Hello, hello! I've seen you've made it to the end of this short chapter! I hoped I managed to get a few angst moments in the hospital scene –is momentarily reminded of hospital scenes in soap operas- Anywhos, speaking of soap operas, I hope I didn't make Naruto too...how you say, girly? :P let me know if you've got any problems with how I portrayed the characters in this chapter! Oh, and I've decided to do a little bit of format-changing! I was typing this chappie up one fine morning when I realized that everything seemed a bit cramped and kinda all stuck together when they should be divided! Anywhos, I hope it didn't cause any confusion, even though I don't think it will =] Lemme know if you gots problems, m'kay? Thankies!

===============================================================  
  
**Review Responses:**  
  
kashisenshey: hehe, yep, poor Konoha =] getting ripped apart by giant Godzilla snakes from Orochimaru an' all :/ But Konoha already has a world of pain, since Sasuke's in it XP I'll stop making fun of him now :P You know, I've always thought Gaara had a panda in him, since he looks like one =] But he doesn't ;/ Nope, he only has an animal who likes eating garbage in him o.O Poor guy XP I wish I could summon nin-chicks :( The only thing I can summon is teddy bears from my room ;/ ayame0: WAH! FANKIES!!! XD Hopefully I bringing the pace up a bit here =] Welps, here's the update! Not as long as I thought it would be, but I'm currently very desperate for a bit of brunch :P  
  
Kamikakushi: Heh :P Don't worry about not being poetic =] I dare say that I'm not that great at it meself! But anywhos, the little bits and pieces of angst (I tried to write :P) was written just for you! Hope you like :D Maybe I can get the poetic part of my mind (if I have one :/) to continue the angst in the next chapter! But don't worry, if anyone deserves morbid treatment, it's Sasuke :[ And, I have to say, I am SHOCKED at your last statement! Favourites!? _**FAVOURITES**_!? _**THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!**_ –bows- Wahh, I feel so special XP My story isn't that great izzit? Fankies!!!!!!!!!! –tears of happiness-  
  
Iceheart19: Yep! There's nothing like a bit of carnivorous Naruto now and then, doncha think? :D Well, from here on out, its all angst I'm guessing! So, not much circus-ness in the next few chapters =] not unless I can stuff Sakura in there somewhere –shrugs- Hope you like this short update :D  
  
Polka dot: Hee, poor Gaara ;/ Unfortunately, there's not much Gaara in this chappie :P But I had to put in some SasuNaru in there somewhere! I'm glad you're having as much fun as I am! It's so nice to torture all the characters you want and all =] Conclusion still hasn't been decided yet! Yes, my limited imagination refuses to go that far o.O –coughs- :(  
  
Kisu: Wahh XP THANK YOU! The hardest thing in writing fanfiction is getting the characterization right! At least for me it is :P But I'm so glad you think I did it decently! THANK YOUUUU XD Maybe Sasuke will help Naruto remember some stuff =] Cuz I seriously dunno if he will! (Lazy author I am :D) I mean, Gaara taught him how to eat and shower and stuff :P If Gaara can do it, then Sasuke can too...I think ;/  
  
Kaelas: Welps, here's the update! And it's on schedule =] Yayy –does the happy dance- Hopefully this chapter wasn't bad :P is it still getting good? I hope so, cuz I'm moving onto some SasuNaru angst next :P Well, I hope you enjoyed this update!  
  
Michiyo-chan: Hee XP I'm with you on that one! I love Gaara-Naruto-Sasuke triangles! There's not enough of them out there! Thank you for liking my fic! It's a pain in the rear end to plan it is :P Mostly it's cuz of my limited imagination ;/ You can't help but feel sorry for the poor sucker that is Sasuke after torturing him for a good couple of chapters though =] But Gaara needs Naruto so much ;--; poor guy :( And I guess we're stuck on the same square aren't we? I can never decide whether Naruto should be with Sasuke or Gaara either! Decisions, decisions =] Hope this update was worth the wait! (That rhymes! :D) Even though it was a short chapter :P –goes in a dark corner to angst about GaaNaruSasu triangles -  
  
Cat: -bounces off the walls in happiness- THANK YOU!!! Wahh XP I can't believe you like it that much! The excitement has toned down a bit though :P I'm glad my action scenes didn't go _kaplat_ the minute I wrote them down! –very proud for doing herself a little bit of justice in her action scenes- But I'm still pretty sure your action sequences are better than mine :P Me and my limited imagination XP But thankfully there wasn't a lot of action here! Only suspense o.O Which is another thing I'm terrible at ;/ Yayy -.- ;;  
  
Fallen Dragon: Evil dim sum! My family goes to dim sum _every_ weekend! Stupid stupid dim sum XP –burns it- Cliffies are the ultimate power of authors! Don't take it away from me ;--; But the last thing I need is the wrath of reviewers! –dives into a pile of plushies for shelter- BACK! I'M ARMED WITH MY TRUSTY, HANDY-DANDY POT LID :D  
  
Little Leila: Sasuke was never worthy to begin with! –evil cackle- Poor Gaara =] Got the exact same thing that happened to Sasuke before :D Bah, but my limited imagination couldn't think of anything else to get Gaara to stay still :P But, as much as I hate him, Sasuke needs Naruto too :( There must be some NaruSasu in this fic =] Bah, there goes my plan to have a German-homework-doer! :P But that idea doesn't sound half bad :] But don't worry, I won't make you do it =] I think I'm going to eliminate my German teacher after I'm supreme ruler of the world, which will then evolve into supreme ruler of the universe :D Lucky you XP You got summer break! I have to continue my math classes! All the math! GAHH! XP 11=11! :D

===============================================================  
  
A/N: I'm so glad all my wonderful reviewers are happy with how this story is going so far! XD Anywhos, next chapter I'll hopefully have up soon, but I'm pretty sure I'm slowly hitting a writer's block :D But I can promise you one thing! There's going to be some SasuNaru coming your way! –does the happy dance- but I wouldn't be at this point of the story today if it wasn't for all you guys! _**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_**_  
_**  
Tsuki (loves her readers and reviewers :3)


	8. Hear your Voice of Treason

A/N: Greetings =] Oh, and I noticed that my last chapter's format got really messed up :S Sorry 'bout that folks! I'll make sure I'll do it right this time! :P Well, on the advice of one of my wonderful reviewers, I've decided to keep A/N's shorter =] But I'll cut to the chase: **_THANK YOU FOR THE UNBELIEVABLE NUMBER OF REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**  
  
Disclaimer: (Insert standard disclaimer and my rant about the slow progress of my world domination plan)  
  
**_!WARNING!_**: It's come to my attention that people out there are dumber than I initially thought. So I decided to make the warning a little more prominent to help their slow, sad minds. There's Yaoi (THAT MEANS GAY RELATIONSHIPS) and swearing (WHICH MEANS THERE'S PROFANITY) and if you have any problems, then LEAVE...my faith in humanity has just dropped down a notch.

===============================================================  
  
"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe = dead last  
  
Baka = idiot  
  
Futon = Japanese bed made of straw  
  
Ohayo = Good Morning (said before 10 AM)  
  
Nani = What  
  
Gomen = Sorry  
  
Sensei = Teacher  
  
**Bolded** text – setting  
  
_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words, can also be flashbacks  
  
_Italics: underlined_ – emphasized thoughts or words underlined for added emphasis

===============================================================  
  
**Chapter 8 – Hear your Voice of Treason**  
  
**Konoha – Hospital**  
  
Naruto felt Sasuke's fingernails dig deeper into his shoulder blades as he continued to stare him down. His grip was strong, but Naruto wouldn't let the boy in front of him have any satisfaction by showing his pain.  
  
Sasuke, on the other hand, had just been about to punch Naruto in the face. He had thankfully stopped himself at the last minute. He didn't know what his motive was. But as he gazed deeper into Naruto's eyes, narrowed in defiance, a scene vaguely replayed itself in the back of his mind...

* * *

**Flashback - Konoha, Chuunin Exams: Forest of Death**

_"Take it," Sasuke said, in a tone that only admitted defeat. His eyes widened as an orange blur shot past and took the scroll just as it was about to land in the enemy's hand. Anger and hate pulsed through Sasuke's veins. Naruto rebounded off a tree and landed beside him. Sasuke was taken aback at Naruto's utter stupidity.  
  
"You...! Don't butt in!" Sasuke yelled. 'Baka! Is he trying to get us killed!?'  
  
Sasuke has tolerated Naruto's treason for only too long. It's a wonder he had gotten this far at all without going insane...  
  
A swift punch from Naruto brought his dark thoughts to a screeching halt. As he felt his feet leave the ground, his mouth was engulfed in a rusty taste.  
  
Sasuke managed to regain his senses, and not a moment too soon, and he landed swiftly on a branch across the blonde.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" Sasuke bellowed disbelievingly. His mind raged and reaped havoc as it only thirsted for revenge and punishment for Naruto's idiocy.  
  
"You're a fake Sasuke aren't you?" was his answer. Sasuke was struck dumb for a second at Naruto's irrational reasoning. 'What the hell does that dobe think he's saying!?"  
  
"You idiot! I'm the real one!" Sasuke roared, on the verge of knocking some sense Naruto himself.  
  
"Liar...the idiot and coward I see in front of me right now can't be the Sasuke I know," Naruto growled, his frame still heaving in exhaustion.  
  
Sasuke felt his eyes widen. For the second time in that short amount of time, Naruto had rendered him speechless..._

* * *

**(End Flashback)  
Konoha - Hospital**  
  
Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, who hadn't even blinked once. He was aware of the unusually long time they stayed in that position, immobile and insolent. But as Sasuke lived through that moment in the Chuunin exams at what felt like so very long ago, he knew his impulse was drawn from Naruto's reasoning that day.  
  
'_The idiot and weakling I see in front of me right now can't be the Naruto I know..._'  
  
Tsunade, who had been forgotten for a few moments, reached an exasperated over and forced Sasuke to step back. Although the Uchiha did not resist, Sasuke laid an angry, scrutinizing stare on the blonde the whole time.  
  
"There will be no fighting or violence of any sort in here," Tsunade stated quietly and firmly, "This is a hospital we're in, in case you've forgotten."  
  
Sasuke gave Naruto a final indignant look, and took a seat himself beside the bed. Tsunade gave him a glance before turning to the amnesiac, whose eyes kept darting back sceptically towards Sasuke.  
  
"We're not lying, Naruto," Tsunade let out gently, "It's been Gaara who has been lying to you the whole time."  
  
Naruto shook his head. 'Mind games...that's all they're doing...messing around with your head by using mind games and lies...'  
  
"No, he couldn't have," Naruto answered, his voice gaining a raspy quality very similar to Gaara's, "he told me that I lived with him, an- and that we were here for only a little while..."  
  
Naruto stopped talking rapidly as Tsunade shook her head sadly. The blonde, unable to accept the fact that he had been living a lie, continued in a more panicked tone, "We were going to leave soon and go to the Sand Village where he's going to help me remember everything, and..._Will you stop shaking your head at me!?_"  
  
Tsunade looked up at Naruto's sudden outburst. Her eyes smarted a little, signalling the imminent wave of tears. She opened her mouth to say something, but the silent Uchiha beat her to the chase. "Naruto, you only have his word to depend on," he explained with a daunting calm.  
  
Naruto turned his gaze towards the Uchiha, his eyes narrowing in an expression of purest loathing, "Don't talk to me like that, _Sasuke_. Until you can prove to me that I knew you in the past, then I'm just going to keep assuming you're a liar and nothing more."  
  
"That is _enough_," Tsunade stated firmly, her voice rising with each word.  
  
The two Genins in the room, however, decided to ignore her command.  
  
"You want the truth!? Then I'll give you the truth, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled angrily. Naruto, even Tsunade, was surprised at Sasuke's sudden turn of emotions.  
  
They both watched in faint shock as Sasuke whipped out his wallet and withdrew a small card. Sasuke stared at it for a second, reminiscently and painfully for a second before shoving front of Naruto's face.  
  
"_There's_ your proof, _Uzumaki_," Sasuke spat, returning the glare given to him by the blonde.  
  
Naruto stared at the picture in front of him, his world crashing down in ruins around him. There, sitting in front of his face, solid and definite, was a picture of him and Sasuke. He reached a lightly tanned hand and grasped it delicately to bring it closer to his face.  
  
His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. The Naruto in the picture had an arm thrown around Sasuke's shoulders, giving a thumbs up complete with a wink. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a faint scowl on his face, his hands loosely at his sides.  
  
"It...it was your favourite picture," Sasuke said quietly, his narrowed eyes gazing down at the floor.  
  
Naruto looked up at the pale, onyx-haired boy in front of him. The certainty that Gaara had slowly enraptured his heart in, so patiently woven, had been unravelled by a mere piece of paper. The one person who he was sure cared about him the most, had done the worst thing he had to encounter since his short, and renewed life: make him live a lie.  
  
Naruto felt artificial, meaningless. To think, only this morning he had been happily brushing his teeth, Gaara waiting patiently for him on the other side of the door.  
  
But as hard as Naruto tried, he couldn't bring himself to loathe the crimson-haired sand-nin. As dark as Gaara is himself, he was the only nightlight Naruto had when he lay alone in his dark room of solitude. But now, that light had been extinguished, smothered and suffocated by harsh reality Sasuke had shown him.  
  
So here he lay in the late hours of the afternoon, lost and alone once again in the sickening, sterilized prison of his hospital room.  
  
"Gomen..." Naruto whispered, so softly and delicately that the Uchiha would've missed it if the room weren't completely silent.  
  
Tsunade, staring at the blonde remorsefully, decided it was time to leave.  
  
"I should get going now. Lots of things to do back at the office," Tsunade said, trying to lighten the damp atmosphere a little. As she opened the door, she turned back to the two Genins and gave them a glare before saying, "And no fighting." as an afterthought.  
  
When the door clicked shut, both boys were left in an uncomfortable silence. Without Tsunade around to have an excuse for being silent, both of them didn't know what to say to each other.  
  
After a while, Naruto turned to Sasuke, who was still brooding and glaring darkly at the floor.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Naruto asked with mild genuine curiosity. Sasuke looked at Naruto, surprised for a second, before giving the faintest traces of a smile before nodding.  
  
'Welcome back, dobe...'

* * *

**Konoha – Hokage's Office, waiting room**  
  
Kankuro shifted restlessly in his seat. They had been waiting for well over 4 hours now, sitting in the same spot and forbidden to take a step out the door.  
  
'If I have to wait another minute inside this room with Gaara, I'm going to save him the trouble and kill myself,' Kankuro thought to himself acrimoniously.  
  
Temari gave Gaara a nervous glance as she saw Kankuro move. To her relief, Gaara was still leaning against the wall, lost in the darkest depths of his mind.  
  
He had been, to say the least, in the most sensitive and virulent mood she had ever seen him in for a long time. Being shown up by the Uchiha twice really didn't work well with the insomniac.  
  
When Kankuro had given a long sigh of impatience, Gaara roared "_Shut up!_" with ferocious feral before sending a sharp pinnacle of sand to impale him. But thankfully, Baki had been able to save the puppeteer from certain death at the last minute when he parried the attack. No one so much as moved a muscle or breathed loud since.  
  
As Temari involuntarily shuddered at the memory, the door opened and a Leaf Jounin walked in.  
  
"Tsunade-sama requests that you see her now," he said before disappearing.  
  
Baki got up first and began to follow the Jounin walking down the hallway silently. The 3 Genins followed suit immediately after.  
  
When all four Sand-nins had walked in the dimly lit room, the door shut behind them ominously.  
  
Tsunade sat at her desk in front of them, eyes closed with her hands neatly crossed in front of her.  
  
"I'll skip the details and get to the point. You are to leave this Village tomorrow morning," Tsunade explained formally without opening her eyes to see their reactions. When no one replied, she decided to continue.  
  
"I'm sure you know the reason for my request already. I've sent a note to the Kazekage already to inform him of your return. You have already caused enough damage for one stay. But, as great as that damage is, I've decided to let you go without pressing any charges. I do not wish to call off the peace treaty between our Villages and provoke another war. I'm sure both of us want to keep our Villages safely intact," she continued with a voice of nonchalance, but somehow it held a firm warning behind it.  
  
"I understand," Baki answered emotionlessly.  
  
"But you are forbidden to place a foot within this village until I see it fit for you to do so," Tsunade explained slightly louder as she opened her eyes to cast her wrathful gaze upon them.  
  
Gaara stiffened considerably. A bead of sweat trickled slowly down the side of Temari's face.  
  
"How long do you think we will be banned, Tsunade-sama?" Baki asked politely, although he had addressed Tsunade with a faint distaste.  
  
Considering her answer for a second, Tsunade answered, "Whatever time it takes for Uzumaki to regain his memory."  
  
Gaara's eyes opened, wide and bloodshot as he gave a growl before sending a wave of sand crashing down upon Tsunade.  
  
===============================================================  
  
A/N: The end...of this chapter =] Anyways, this was an angst chapter, even though I wasn't really feeling poetic at the time. Did I get all the characterization right? :P  
  
**Review Responses:**  
  
ayame0: Yea, I kinda felt sorry for Sasuke too! But I just couldn't get the angst down good enough XP But at least Naruto and Sasuke are happy now, ne? =] Not much happening in this chapter though :P But I hope you like! :D  
  
kashisenshey: woah! O.O Don't worry, I would've done the same thing if my friend offered me that kind of money! Think of all the things you could buy! –sighs dreamily- Anywhos, good luck on your bet =] Must take awesome skills to do that kind of thing :D I hope you like coffee :P cuz it sounds like you're gonna need a lot of it!  
  
Kamikakushi: Yay for angst! But I'm very sorry, cuz I know I'm not the greatest angst writer :P That poetic side just doesn't wanna cooperate nowadays =] But I'll be sure to squeeze some more angst in the later chapters, even though Sasuke and Naruto are happy again :P –claps hands- BRAVO Kamikakushi! :D That's a beautiful angst-torture-line for Sasuke right there! Blah, but my fic ain't that great :D I still got lots to learn! It's my first one XP But here's the update! All angst written with you in mind :D A little off schedule now :P But my motivation has been so low lately ;/ And I'll be sure to read your fic soon! My computer's being taken away for a while so no chapters for a couple days methinks :( Just trying to squeeze in a last chapter before I kiss my computer goodbye for a while ;--; Can't answer your last question there o.O Editors have supernatural powers methinks :D Oh, the power that be...  
  
Dark Mimiru-Chan: Yep! Poor Sasuke –evil cackle- and the funny thing is, Naruto still doesn't remember him! Yay! :D More Sasuke-torturing =] But I guess I have to give the guy a break...they're all happy now, don't worry :P  
  
Super (Sarcastic) Squirrel: You know, I _tried_ reading through your short review with an open mind, but I couldn't get past the first sentence without thinking how much of a dumbass you really are. If it's in your mental capacity to do so, I suggest you go to the Naruto section and look at the pairings of each fic. Notice something, asshole? Sweet Mother of Cthulhu! Is that _NaruSasu_ I see? I mean, you don't even have to though 1/57 of the pages dedicated to Naruto fan fiction to find a good number of SasuNaru pairings!  
  
I'm not sure if you can see it, but if you just catch that last bit at the end of my story's summary, maybe you'll be able to spot my warning there...not to mention all the appropriately labelled warning section I put at the beginning of each chapter that looks something like this:  
  
"**_Warning: Yaoi_** and potty-mouth swearing =] Evacuate now if you gots problems ;/" (Chapter 7)  
  
Do you see the words I have conveniently bolded, italicized, and underlined to save you from killing yourself trying to find it? I believe it says "Warning: Yaoi..." Well, in case it hasn't penetrated your ignorance yet, that warning is there to warn (or ward off) homophobes like you; since, judging from your delightful review, you seem to be a little problematic when it comes to gay relationships. So next time, try drawing your own conclusions for once, because not everyone will be as nice as me and actually _tell_ you what that warning is for.  
  
Anyways, aside from the fact I have yaoi warnings in my summary (which also states the main pairing) and every chapter I have written, lets just humour your idiocy for a moment just to make you feel better. You indirectly state that Sasuke and Naruto have no good reason to be together, and because I have them in a relationship in my fic, I am thusly a horrible, narrow- minded author. Did I get everything down right "Super (Sarcastic) Squirrel"? Because your cleverly constructed name (constructed by an equally clever reviewer) gave me doubts. Anyway, I've decided to help you through your little dilemma. Since a fair amount of Naruto fan fiction on this site have yaoi, and a good amount of yaoi Naruto fics feature SasukexNaruto, that just leaves you a lot of choices to pick from! Do you see what I'm getting at? No? Well, I'll explain it further for your sad mind. You can occupy yourself while you go read some of them (or try to at least) and pick your favourite reason why SasuNaru makes sense! Isn't that just the damnedest thing? I'm sure there's a fic out there written expressively, thoroughly, creatively, and most importantly, simply enough to satisfy your expectations. Oh, and by the way, I do in fact think that everyone in the world has a rival who they have fallen in love with. That's what makes the world go 'round.  
  
As much as I'd like to, I can't really blame you for sending such a review. I mean, since your life is a place, I'm assuming you don't have much of one, so I can't blame you for trying to look cool on the internet. Your "life" obviously doesn't go beyond the walls of your room (where you like to sit and draw self-fulfillment by sending people mediocre remarks), which kind of makes me wonder what the hell you were thinking when you expressed your obvious distaste of the NaruSasu pairing. Someone with a life like yours (which is sitting at your computer all day inside your room since your life is a _place_) should know the Naruto section quite well. Well, what are you waiting for? I think I see a lot of yaoi authors (NaruSasu ones from the looks of them!) on the loose! I'm very sure they'll be excited when they receive your invaluable opinion.  
  
But, if your life really doesn't suit your taste (or your self-esteem, whichever you prefer), and this fic makes it seem better, then I'll continue writing by all means. That way, I get props for making someone's life better while you get to raise your confidence whilst I continue! It's a "win-win" situation, don't you think? Who knows, with a lot of help, maybe this fic will knock some sense (or at least a clue about what your writing means) into your head. But I wouldn't count on it though; it's too far up your ass to stand a chance.  
  
Did you manage to catch the _sarcastic_ parts right? I was kind of worried that you wouldn't be able to understand because I was using too many complicated words for you. Well, I hope that enlightened your dim mind further. God knows you need it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Kisu: I decided it was time for some SasuNaru! As much as I like the GaaNaru pairing, I think Sasuke needs to find Naruto before he went crazy =] Seems like Gaara's having some problems of his own, ne? I'm not sure about saving Naruto from the evil clutches of Sasuke though :P He seems to be having problems with Tsunade right now :D  
  
Kutsu: Ah, the evil powers of dramatic irony =] But, can't help but torture the characters with what they don't know! It's one of the greatest things you get to do! Anywhos, I'm glad there are lots of new surprises every now and then :D Sometimes I think there just seems to be too many empty, boring spots XP  
  
Kyuubi-chan: Couldn't help it, Kyuubi-chan! That wasn't much of a cliffie, but I just got so lazy at that point =] and don't worry, I'm gonna continue writing this fic. I got new inspiration :D But sadly I'm off schedule! Ack XP  
  
Polka Dot: Don't worry, I can never ever possibly cut Gaara from this fic! Since Sasuke hasn't been in much of the earlier chapters, I'm just thinking that maybe it's Sasuke's turn to get the "attention" :P –glances nervously around for Sasuke fangirls- If I cut Gaara from this fic, then I give you permission to stab me with a spoon and burn my body over a grill :P Or any other murder method you like =] I'm not picky about those things :D I know the part at the end was small, but I think I'll be able to give him some parts in later chappies :D izumi: poor Naruto indeedy :( I mean, Sasuke is one thing, but Naruto's too cute to torture :P GaaNaruSasu triangles are among my personal favourite pairings/triangles! But, since Gaara is Gaara, he doesn't know using lies is wrong :P Poor guy :(  
  
RuByMoOn17: Fankies! This fic took a long time to think about, but when it comes to writing it, it takes longer than I'd like to! But it's nice to know that someone appreciates your work!  
  
Iceheart19: Yep! It took them a while, but they finally got back their kitsune! :D But awkwardness makes it all the more fun XD But I agree with you on the GaaNaru thing! Who's gonna help Gaara not be all evil all the time? :( Most of this chappie is angst, which I'm horrible at writing (stupid poetic side! –bashes it-), but I tried my best! XP  
  
Demon Eyes Naomi: Aw shucks! The plot took a while to think up, but I finally did it! And I'm relieved it's not boring :D Cuz interesting is the opposite of boring, and since interesting is the opposite of boring, I'm happy! –stops speaking gibberish-  
  
Cat: Ah, thank you! Naruto's raking in all the pity here :D Stupid Sasuke doesn't need any :] But at least Naruto knows the truth now, ne? No more sad Naruto :P This chappie was mostly long, long angst but I hope I did okay :S  
  
Ramen-sama: Ah! –faints from happiness- THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'm so happy that my characterization is going well! Characterization is by far one of the hardest things to do! At least for me it is :D But I'm so glad you like it! Thank you for your feedback! It means a lot to me and it really does help! I've decided to take your advice, but I'm not gonna stop the review responses :P Gotta respond to all my reviewers! They mean a lot to this fic =] But I'll make sure to keep notes short and sweet! But I'm very sorry for the long review response that took up a lot of room :P The owner didn't leave an e-mail address :P I hope this chapter still kept the characters true to themselves :S Cuz all this angst was kinda meant for plot and character development XP THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ria Sakazaki: And continue I shall! There's so much left to write, and so little time :P But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Angst really don't work well with my poetic side...if I got one :/  
  
Little Leila: Yea! Sasuke better watch his back! :D Not that Sasuke can even touch Gaara at all that is =] Supreme ruler of the Universe is only _one_ of the titles I'm deciding on! When I take over, there's so many titles I could use! The Almighty One, Your Majesty, The Great Powers that Be, You- Know-Who (:P), etc. etc. etc. =] Unfortunately, modesty isn't on the list of taking-over-the-world virtues, so I scrapped that a long time ago XP But I don't think I'll be able to resist destroying my German teacher once and for all! –evil cackle- it's just all those weirded projects he gives us, and the _homework_! Will somebody _please_ think of the homework!? And he doesn't exactly teach anything useful like swearing :P Yep, he deserves to be eliminated :] And I swear math classes aren't any better! They never give me a break, even though I work so hard trying to stay awake when they teach :( But here's the last chapter I'm writing before I kiss my computer goodbye so it can get repaired :P I guess kicking it doesn't fix it :S And not to mention that extra vacation day I'm going to the only amusement park in several provinces -.-"We're going to ride the parabolas! :D But I hope this review was speedy enough! Very slow, angst chapter methinks :S But until this thing –knocks head and it makes a hollow sound- decides to work, there won't be a chapter for the next couple days ;/  
  
Tipsy-Dragon: Can't help but feel sorry for stupid Sasuke XP But I agree with you when you say Gaara needs Naruto more! Poor panda guy :( All he needs is a nice hug =] But Gaara and Naruto _do_ make such a cute couple =] They're both short while Sasuke's tall-ish? I'm not so sure about Sasuke, but all I know about that guy is that he, unlike Gaara, needs a smack upside the head :D But I really think I should make this a GaaNaru...it makes so much sense :D But I guess I'll have to see...brain's not working all that well nowadays :D But here's the update you've been waiting for! So am I saved from your wrath? :D 

===============================================================  
  
A/N: WOW! That was a lot of wonderful reviews! I enjoyed every single one of them! But there were a lot of reviews for the last chapter! Nearly had a heart attack I did o.O Anywhos, **_THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**  
  
(One delightfully surprised) Tsuki


	9. My World Emblazon

A/N: HELLO ALL! I'm just so happy right now! Over 100 reviews!? HOLY CRAP! **_THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** I can't believe it!!!!!!!!! This is just amazing! Well, I'm gonna keep this short and sweet, but o.O! I'm just REALLY surprised right now! :D!!!!!!!!!! –does the happy dance-  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto will be mine soon...MUAHAHHA!! –strokes white, furry cat on her lap like all other evil masterminds do-  
  
Warning: Yaoi and swearing! Don't like, don't read =]

===============================================================  
  
"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe = dead last  
  
Baka = idiot  
  
Futon = Japanese bed made of straw  
  
Ohayo = Good Morning (said before 10 AM)  
  
Nani = What  
  
Gomen nasai = I'm sorry  
  
Sensei = Teacher  
  
**Bolded** text – setting  
  
_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words, can also be flashbacks  
  
_Italics: underlined_ – emphasized thoughts or words underlined for added emphasis

===============================================================  
  
**Chapter 9 – My World Emblazon**  
  
**Konoha – Hospital, Waiting room**  
  
The click of heels striking the floor in a steady rhythm echoed down the darkened hallway. Kakashi looked up and expected to see Tsunade, but saw Shizune emerge from the shadows instead.  
  
"How is he?" Kakashi asked quietly, despite his faint surprise. He had decided to accompany Tsunade to the hospital; for fear that he had injured his student when he knocked him out.  
  
"Tsunade-sama is at the office right now but she says he's going to be fine," Shizune answered with a smile, "But...he has amnesia."  
  
Kakashi's brow creased in ever-growing worry. His body grew tense as he felt shame bubble up inside him.  
  
"But he's back with us now," Shizune explained gently, "We'll help him regain his memory, you don't need to worry."  
  
Kakashi nodded darkly, although Shizune's words lifted the weight on his heart a little.  
  
"Tsunade-sama thinks he should stay one more day here before we let him go, though," she continued. Shizune was starting to get uncomfortable around the quiet Jounin.  
  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Checkups, that's all," Shizune answered hastily seeing the Jounin's worry, "He's not hurt or anything...and we also have to figure out where he's going to stay, seeing as he can't live by himself for a little while."  
  
Kakashi nodded and they both fell in silence. The silver-haired Jounin gazed at the ground before raising his head, "He could stay with me."  
  
The woman looked surprised, but then smiled again and answered, "That's very generous of you Kakashi, but I don't think it would work. You have missions and work to do everyday at the office. Naruto would be left alone for too long."  
  
Kakashi deflated slightly in disappointment. He owed it to his hyperactive student. To allow something like this to happen to Naruto...he wasn't sure how, but he felt like some of the blame should be his to carry.  
  
'Maybe I hit him a bit too hard...'  
  
Shizune seemed to read Kakashi's thoughts through the look on his face when she hesitantly said, "There isn't any way that this could be your fault, you know. Naruto is going to be fine. Until then, I think he should stay with Sasuke. What do you think, Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
The distressed silver-haired Jounin looked up from his gloomy reverie, pondering about the idea. Then, the frown that Shizune assumed he had on turned into a grin.  
  
"Sure," Kakashi answered with a trace of a smile under his mask.

* * *

**Konoha – Hospital, room**  
  
"So that's how it was," Naruto said as he looked at his hand. Sasuke said nothing in reply.  
  
After a pause, Naruto looked up and wondered aloud, "I wonder when I'm going to relearn all my jutsus...and become a ninja again."  
  
"That's probably not going to happen for a long time, Naruto," Sasuke answered in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Surprised and somewhat thwarted, Naruto asked stubbornly, "Why not?"  
  
"You still need rest. You should stay in bed for a while before you start training again," Sasuke explained, still possessing that blunt tone. Naruto, knowing full well that the onyx-eyed boy was voicing his concern, couldn't help but get slightly agitated at his answer.  
  
"But I'm not weak," Naruto stated firmly, his eyes narrowed into slits with his arms crossed.  
  
Something in Sasuke's mind clicked. The Uchiha, seeing this as an opportunity, narrowed his eyes in return and said in a mocking tone, "Yes you are, _dobe_. You'll take ages to learn them again anyway, just like before."  
  
The blonde's curious expression was stripped away at Sasuke's biting remark. Before Sasuke could apologize however, the blonde's barren expression filled with suddenly determination.  
  
"Oh yea!? I bet I can learn them faster than you did, _baka_!" he shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. The Uchiha felt his worry lift before pasting a small derisive smirk on his face.  
  
"Not likely, dobe," Sasuke answered coolly, although his tone had an angry edge to it now.  
  
"Ha! You just wait, Sasuke!" Naruto sneered as he donned his trademark vulpine grin, "When I'm done kicking your ass, then we'll see who's the dobe! I'll show you! I'll show everyone!"  
  
"In a million years, baka!" Sasuke shot back, his anger raising the volume of his voice.  
  
"Why you...!" Naruto said as he stood up and pointed a finger at Sasuke, while his free hand formed a fist. Before Naruto could begin pummelling the glaring Uchiha sitting below him however, the sound of the door being opened stopped him.  
  
The dusk's waning lights reflected off an untidy mop of silver hair and washed over a familiar masked face.  
  
The man blinked before saying, "I don't think Tsunade-sama would allow fighting in the hospital."  
  
His students only blinked in reply, still frozen in their previous positions. Examining the sight before him, Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation, "What are you fighting about this time?"  
  
None of them answered, but after a short pause, Naruto let out an angry and explosive "_You!_"  
  
Kakashi gave a friendly smile, but a hint of sadness leaked into his grin.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, Naruto. I'm Kakashi, your sensei," he continued happily nevertheless.  
  
Naruto frowned at the Jounin's words.  
  
"What kind of sensei hits their student?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity, one of his hands rubbing his neck subconsciously.  
  
The Jounin felt the shame weigh down on him like never before. Despite the heavy burden he shouldered now, his heart raced in disgrace for his actions. His eyes shifted to the side before saying, "I'm sorry, Naruto."  
  
Naruto was struck by the man's sudden turn of emotions. The blonde looked around the room nervously, hastily trying to think of a way to cheer his supposed sensei up.  
  
'I didn't mean to hurt him...' Naruto thought nervously in his mind.  
  
Sasuke examined his teacher's stricken face silently. He had witnessed his sensei's protectiveness of his students once before, but he had never seen it in such a vulnerable state. Sasuke, surprised at even himself, felt his respect for the Jounin rise ever so slightly.  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Naruto said lightly when he couldn't find anything else to say. When the Jounin's contrite expression did not waver, a sudden compromise struck the blonde's head.  
  
"You can make up for it by helping me beat Sasuke!" Naruto erupted loudly with great enthusiasm.  
  
Kakashi looked at Naruto, still standing on his bed, but with a scheming glint in his ocean-blue eyes.  
  
"Yea, yea! You can teach me all my jutsus again!" the blonde continued, "And then you can teach me some new ones!"  
  
The silver-haired man looked shocked before he grinned widely at Naruto's reckoning.  
  
'He really hasn't changed at all.'  
  
"Ha! Now you _really_ don't stand a chance, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled loudly as he shot a sardonic grin to the Uchiha, whose smirk only grew wider in response.  
  
Everything suddenly seemed lighter and more colourful from that moment. Kakashi gazed at Naruto, now talking about his future plans so fast he could barely catch a word.  
  
'Even if the old Naruto is forgotten, he's not lost...' Kakashi mused, suddenly feeling oddly mature.  
  
The Jounin smiled for the first time in what seemed like years. The mere absence of the blonde's yells and claims seemed to make everything dull and empty. But Naruto returned and was starting to repaint the black-and-white canvas with a palette of countless colours with his enthusiasm. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, gazing at Naruto with a reminiscent smirk, and knew the normally stoic Genin was thinking along the very same lines.  
  
"Yea," Naruto sighed happily as he flopped back down on his bed, making it creak dangerously, "I'll be even better than my old self when I remember everything."  
  
Naruto gazed at the sun's rays outside. The world was tinted with the Sun's red rays that were desperately clinging to the last pieces of the world before it fell to the will of the night.  
  
The red radiance reminded Naruto faintly of the deep red of Gaara's tattoo and hair. The boy had filled his mind and heart with empty lies, and he was content where he was, but Naruto couldn't help but wonder about the Sand- nin's whereabouts.  
  
'Maybe I'll see you again one day...' Naruto mused quietly, 'or maybe... I'll search for you myself.'

* * *

**Konoha – Hokage's Office**  
  
The incoming torrent of Sand was blown away and sent back to Gaara, who staggered back a few steps at the force. He had almost lost his footing. Annoyance pulsed through his veins, and Gaara could almost hear Shukaku's incensed growls in his mind.  
  
"Gaara," Baki's voice sounded sharply. Gaara ignored his sensei's curt warning.  
  
As the sand in the air fell to the floor in a thin veil, the sand-nins could see the silhouette of Tsunade, apparently unfazed by Gaara's fatal attack.  
  
Her form was tense and seemed to be etched into the background. As the sand fell away, they could see her head was lowered, hiding her expression. Gaara remained slightly crouched, the sand immobile at everyone's feet in long tendrils.  
  
Tsunade raised her head slowly, and finally revealed her piercing glare. Her eyes were narrowed tensely and seemed only contain the contagious essence of animosity.  
  
"If you want to leave this village alive," she hissed quietly, "I suggest you get back and start packing."  
  
Baki shot a warning look to Gaara, but to Baki's dismay, he didn't move a muscle.  
  
The crimson-haired Sand-nin knew that he would not be able to defeat her. The Leaf would not be foolish enough to pick a weak Hokage unable to defend their weakened village. But Shukaku was hell-bent on revenge, and his intoxicating murderous intent melded with Gaara's own anger.  
  
"Gaara, please," Temari pleaded quietly, but was promptly ignored.  
  
He was just about to launch another attack, but the image of a smiling blonde illuminated the shade of his mind. He stopped in his tracks. Shukaku's thirst for blood was still noticeably present, and it was so strong it hurt...in a way. Gaara knew that the demon wouldn't wait much longer to quench his thirst. His hand clutched his head, trying to comprehend why he had stopped his attack.  
  
'Uzumaki Naruto...'  
  
Gaara abruptly turned around, the sand already flowing back into the gourd on his back. Everyone in the room, except for Tsunade, let out the breaths they were holding.  
  
Baki gave a short, curt bow before following the sanguinary Genin.  
  
Tsunade kept her glare fixed on Gaara's back all the way.  
  
'That kid...' she thought darkly to herself as their footsteps died away.  
  
Meanwhile, as the Sand team walked down the hallway, Baki glimpsed at Gaara's expression before wondering what had stopped him from continuing his vicious massacre.  
  
But unbeknownst to his siblings and his sensei, Gaara had already formed a rough sketch of a plan in his mind.  
  
'I _will_ get you back, Uzumaki Naruto...' 

===============================================================  
  
A/N: Very sorry for the badly written angst :P I know there's not very much right now, but I like to distribute it over several chapters, rather than stuffing it all in one XP Less work that way –smiles sheepishly- And I think I should apologize to everyone for the review response that took up half the page last chapter :P So, um...sorry :D

===============================================================  
  
**Review Responses:**  
  
tracy-kin: As cool as Gaara's attacks are, it's a pity Tsunade would be able to take 'em! :( I'd like to see her get hit for once :P She seems too almighty ;/ Gaara's supposed to be the invincible one! She's stealing Gaara's role! :[ Grr...anywhos, I don't worry too much about the flamer :P It's obvious he didn't really have a good reason to flame me anyway :D But thanks for yer support! –smiles- Don't worry about reviewing! Continuing to read my ficcy is more than enough to make me happy! But thanks for bringing my review count up and over 100! I hope you had fun in Vietnam :D I wish I could've went ;---; The thing that scares me the most is the plane ride though XP –is very impatient- Anywhos, here's yer update! Hope you enjoyed it :D  
  
Unfortunately Freckled: Hee, cute name :D Welcome to Naruto! It's greatest anime ever XP Anywhos, it's great you can get the manga books! I wish I could, but the stores around me don't have it :( I follow the anime instead =] But I'll try to explain everything without spoiling you too much :P Orochimaru (the ultimate bad guy so far) kills the 3rd Hokage (the old guy) when he tries to destroy the Leaf village. So the village asks Tsunade to be their new Hokage. So there she is :D yayy XP That's all the main points I guess...I don't want to spoil you too much! But if you really want to know, in the Naruto vs. Gaara scene, they tied :P I was kinda surprised meself! :D But don't worry, you're not pitiful =] I was a Naruto n00b at some point too =] Fankies for liking my story!  
  
Kamikakushi: Wah! A fan! I have a fan! –does the happy dance and throws confetti everywhere- Yay! :D I'm very sorry there wasn't enough angst! I'll try harder! But I'm hoping to stick in some angst somewhere in later chapters =] I got an angst-scene I really wanna take a shot at :D But I can promise you that Sasuke's gonna be heartbroken and all that other stuffs! It would be nice to torture him again, after having him find Naruto –evil cackle- His happiness will be short-lived, I guarantee it! Sasuke doesn't deserve to be happy :] Alas, I did get a flame :P But I'm not too bothered by it! Can't expect to write a fic without expecting a flame, can ya? But I don't think that flamer has ever heard of much anyway. But I got all my fans! Wonderful, superfuntastical, extrafantastical reviewers! –smiles broadly- But I have gotten my computer back (yay!) and here's the next chapter! Hope you like :D –wishes Christmas would come sooner-  
  
Little Leila: Tsunade can take on Gaara no problem! Super woman she is :( But Gaara's supposed to be unbeatable! Grr XP Glad you liked the fast update! Glad it wasn't too rushed :D Hope you have fun on your vacation! But I just _had_ to say something to Super (Sarcastic) Squirrel :P His flame was so narrow-minded that it just boggles me! Someone has to slap some sense into him sooner or later! I'll be sure to put him through therapy when I take over ;) But I really should've said something short and simple :P But GAH! He was just so st00pid XP And I'll make sure everyone becomes a Yaoi-fan :D I'll add that to my list of "things to do when I take over the world", along with destroying my boss :] But I guess I could shed some sympathy for our poor sarcastic furball :( Poor thing doesn't know what it's talking about! Aww :(  
  
Dark Mimiru-Chan: Yaa! Go Naruto! I couldn't resist from bringing back his ol' hyperactive self! XD  
  
izumi: HAHA! Yea! I would love to faint and wake up to have 2 hot guys after me too! Who wouldn't!? At least when one of those guys _isn't_ Sasuke XP I would have to kill Sasuke and replace him with someone else then :P  
  
Cat: Nothing better than Gaara going crazy! Too bad Tsunade could take him though :( Oh well...just wait 'til he gets older! Super-evil panda Gaara! Rawr!! Tsunade=panda food :] But like Naruto said, maybe he and Gaara will meet again :D –zips lips- I know nothing XP  
  
RuByMoOn17: I'll keep trying! All this angst gets hard to write XP But –looks around nervously- I think I'm hitting a writer's block! –hides behind pot lid-  
  
Fallen Dragon: Ah, don't worry! There's going to be some GaaNaru in later chapters! But Sasuke needs Naruto for a while too =] Keep him quiet for a while XP But I agree with you when you say there's too many SasuNaru ficcies! Maybe it's my obsession with GaaNaru? Who knows!  
  
GenrouChan: Bah, forget S.S.S! He didn't know what he was talking about anyway! But you're right! It's just fanfiction! People these days...XP I'm bad at writing angst, but at least I hit something else! I think drama is the right word for what I'm writing! But I guess Gaara's continuous crazy eruptions do get kinda funny after a while :P But a confused Naruto is a good Naruto in my book =] Hope you liked this chappy!  
  
kashisenshey: Wah, so what day is it? Or are you already done your bet? :P –Salutes you- You have skills to stay awake for that long! But make way for some SasuNaru! :D Hope you like this chappie :D There's gonna be some SasuNaru for some time =]  
  
ayame0: :D! Fankies! I'm glad I wrote the angst somewhat angsty! But poor Naruto indeed =] At least he's getting happy again, ne? Sorry for the long wait! I hope this update was worth the wait :P  
  
Iceheart19: I couldn't keep the hyper Naruto away for long! But I'm thinking that maybe he got his old personality back a bit too quick :P I'll make sure to fix that in later chappies :P But hyper Naruto really needs the spotlight! XP But we'll see how Naruto really thinks of Gaara when they meet up again =] Sorry for the long wait!  
  
Tipsy-Dragon: -sighs in relief- I have been shown mercy!! Haha XP You got a cool muse Tipsy :P –holds up teddy- This stupid thing doesn't say or do anyfing XP But don't worry, you're still tough in your own special way :D Well, there was a slight delay on this update, but I hope it came soon enough :P –waves as you get dragged away- Saved from your wrath again XP  
  
Ramen-sama: Yay! My story's got originality! –does the victory dance- Fankies so much! I know my characterization was a little off on this chapter, but I promise you it has a purpose in the later chapters! I can't believe you check everyday for an update! Is my fic really worth that kind of attention!? –tears of happiness- THANK YOUUU! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
TheTrueSilver: Tsunade and her all-knowing abilities XP Bah, wish I was that smart :P But I'm stuck wif my empty head :3 Hope this update came soon enough :D  
  
sasuke addict: To be honest, Kanye West's song was the inspiration for the title! I just thought it sounded pretty =] I know the story has nothing to do with the title or the song :P But it sounded pretty, so meh! :D FANKIES for all your compliments! Is my story really read-over-able? I try keeping it exciting with events happening in each chapter :P I'm glad it's working! SasuNaru is one of my favourite pairings too! Even though I'm not as big of a Sasuke fan as you are XP But I have to admit they do look so cute together! They're practically made for each other :D THANK YOU!!!!! you think my writing's good! AH! –dies from happiness- I can't believe it! I still gots much to learn though :D I hope you like this chapter! There's gonna be lots of SasuNaru for a few chapters!  
  
Ria Sakazaki: Yay! I'm really happy you're liking it so far! It's getting a bit slow, but that's to make way for some SasuNaru development! Hope you like! :D  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: Bahh, very sorry for OOCness! Naruto's a bit OOC cuz he forgot everything, so I'm assuming that maybe you would forget a part of your personality too when you get amnesia! But for the other characters I really don't have an excuse to save me! XP Very sorry! But I can't believe you added me to your favourites nonetheless! **_THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!_** my fic isn't really that great izzit!? Wah, but thankies anyway!!!!!!

===============================================================  
  
A/N: I'm still in total shock right now at the review count!!!!! I can't believe this! It's unreal I tells ya! **_THANK YOU ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** YOU'RE ALL AMAZING!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!! –cries like the celebrities do at oscar awards- XP  
  
Tsuki (IS GOING INTO CARDIAC ARREST FROM HAPPINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	10. Somewhere Out There

A/N: Greetings! Err...nothing much to say except...**_THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**  
  
Disclaimer: -grin- Maybe I should ignore this for once...-drowning in law suits- Alright, alright! I don't own Naruto :( HAPPY NOW!?  
  
Warning: Yaoi and swearing! If it squicks you, then you should leave, because that's the sensible thing to do =] 

===============================================================  
  
"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe = dead last  
  
Baka = idiot  
  
Futon = Japanese bed made of straw  
  
Ohayo = Good Morning (said before 10 AM)  
  
Nani = What  
  
Sensei = Teacher  
  
**Bolded** text – setting  
  
_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words; can also be flashbacks

===============================================================  
  
**Chapter 10 – Somewhere Out There**  
  
**Konoha – Ninja Academy, Classroom**  
  
"Chakra control is very simple, once you get the hang of it," the man standing in front of the classroom explained.  
  
A tiny hand rose up in the back.  
  
"Yes, Megumi?" Iruka asked tiredly. It was only morning and already there were 5 interruptions in his first class!  
  
The little, pig-tailed girl lowered her hand and asked quietly, "May I please go to the washroom, sensei?"  
  
"Yes, you may," Iruka answered, "Make sure you don't take too long, Megumi."  
  
As the little girl ran out of the classroom, Iruka felt a wave of sadness and worry hit him. He had been having these "mood swings" ever since they brought Naruto to the hospital. He raised a free hand and clutched his aching head.  
  
"Iruka-sensei doesn't look too good..."  
  
"Maybe he'll give us the rest of the day off..."  
  
The Chuunin looked up, suddenly aware of the growing volume in the class. Clearing his throat, Iruka began his lesson again.  
  
"As I was saying," he said loudly, "Chakra control is very simple, all you need to do is practise. But you won't be studying that until you become Genins. Anyways..."  
  
A collective sigh spread throughout the classroom when the children realized that they weren't getting an early break after all.  
  
'I wonder how Naruto is doing...' Iruka thought sadly to himself as he glanced outside before continuing on with his lesson.

* * *

**Konoha – Hospital, room**  
  
Sasuke woke up for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. Naruto's snoring never ceased to amaze him. Instead of growing quieter, they only seemed to increase in a steady crescendo.  
  
'Baka...' he thought irritably got up from his sitting position. As he got up to get a glass of water, Sasuke noticed something unusual about Naruto.  
  
He inched closer to the sleeping Genin, whose snores were seemingly making the floor tremble. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's forehead, realizing what was wrong.  
  
'Where's your forehead protector, dobe?'  
  
Naruto turned around and slapped Sasuke's hand away, apparently still asleep.  
  
Scoffing, Sasuke made his way out of the door, giving Naruto a glance before shutting the door behind him.  
  
On his way to the cafeteria, he bumped into a rather ruffled Shizune.  
  
"Ah, Sasuke," Shizune said as he passed, "Tsunade-sama says Naruto should be able to leave today, after I give him his last check up. Can you let Naruto stay at your house for a while after he leaves the hospital?"  
  
Sasuke took a minute to register Shizune's abrupt question before nodding.  
  
"Arigatou. I know it's sudden, but Naruto needs someone to help him remember how to take care of himself," Shizune explained with a smile.  
  
Sasuke nodded again as Shizune departed with a friendly, "Well, I should get going! Take good care of Naruto."

* * *

**Konoha – Ninja Academy, Teacher's Lounge**  
  
Kakashi sighed quietly as Gai continued on with one of his many speeches. He wasn't even sure what Gai was yelling about this time.  
  
The door opened and a crash sounded behind them. The four Jounins in the room promptly turned around to see a struggling Iruka in front of them.  
  
"Let me help you with that, Iruka-sensei," Kurenai offered kindly as she walked over to help Iruka with the pile of boxes he was carrying.  
  
"Y-you don't have to help, Kurenai-san," Iruka said shakily as he continued to struggle, "I can manage."  
  
With a smile, Kurenai answered, "Don't be silly, Iruka."  
  
The three Jounins still sitting watched perplexedly as they managed to place the boxes neatly on a desk. Iruka thanked Kurenai with a slight bow before sitting down immediately and began scribbling away madly.  
  
"Iruka, isn't it your lunch break?" Kakashi asked impassively.  
  
Iruka continued writing at a rate Kakashi never thought possible before answering sharply, "Yes, it is Kakashi-sensei. But I have a lot of work to do and I don't have time to take breaks."  
  
Kakashi could've sworn that Iruka muttered "unlike you..." as a continuation of his last sentence.  
  
The lazy Jounin inwardly sighed again. The normally friendly and polite Iruka had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since he saw Kakashi knock Naruto out. Having to bring Naruto to the hospital after didn't help Kakashi's predicament either.  
  
After giving it a thought, Kakashi got up and said, "Iruka, I'll fill in your shift for the rest of the day if you'd like."  
  
The Chuunin appeared to not have heard him. Kakashi was surprised at how immersed Iruka was in his work.  
  
"Iruka-sensei?"  
  
Iruka stopped writing suddenly and shook his head to clear his mind. He turned to Kakashi with a nervous look.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. Can you repeat your question?"  
  
The masked Jounin shook his head disbelievingly before repeating, "I'll substitute for your all your classes today, if you'd like."  
  
Iruka seemed shocked at the Jounin's offer. He kept opening his mouth as if to say something, but ended up closing it after. As this continued on for a few seconds (Iruka was starting to look similar to a fish), Kakashi said, "Go ahead, Iruka. You can go visit Naruto at the hospital. He'll be happy to see you."  
  
Kakashi stopped dead at his last sentence.  
  
'Does Iruka know Naruto has amnesia?'

Kakashi, carefully choosing his words, studied the Chuunin's oblivious expression before continuing.  
  
"By the way Iruka, can I have a word with you in private?" Kakashi asked, trying to sound nonchalant as he did so.  
  
Iruka gave his work a worried glance and nodded hesitantly, before getting up and walking outside in the hallway with him.  
  
When the door closed shut, Kakashi turned and faced Iruka.  
  
"Iruka, Naruto has amnesia," he explained bluntly.  
  
The Chuunin took a while to register this new piece of information before his tired face contracted into a severely worried look.  
  
"Pardon?" Iruka asked quietly as he paled. 'I must've heard wrong...'  
  
Not too keen on repeating this distressing news to the oblivious Chuunin, Kakashi repeated clearly, "Naruto has amnesia." Kakashi noticed Iruka's hands began to tremble slightly.  
  
"We're not sure, but the Hokage thinks that maybe Sasuke had accidentally hit Naruto too hard when they were training," Kakashi said quietly.  
  
'No...Naruto...' Iruka thought shakily in his mind. He felt his blood run cold. He was aware that his whole body was tremulous now, but he didn't give it a thought.  
  
Iruka covered his face in his hands. He wanted to cry, but he knew he wouldn't. Iruka hadn't felt the saline wash his face for a long time. Iruka lived alone, and had always come home to an empty house. But even though most of his stressful days ended with lonely nights, Iruka knew that Naruto was somewhere out there. The kitsune gave Iruka a sense of worth when he showed that he needed Iruka to be there for him. But all that was gone now.  
  
'How could this happen to him? _Why?_' Iruka thought in his mind. He knew there would be no answer, causing his growing worry to increase tenfold.  
  
"Go to him, Iruka," Kakashi said quietly. Even though his face didn't show it, he was starting to get uncomfortable seeing the Chuunin slowly deteriorate in front of him. Iruka seemed much older than he really was. One became aware of the Chuunin's skinny form, too skinny for someone of Iruka's size. As Iruka lifted his face up, Kakashi noticed the large bags under his eyes. His whole form seemed frail and knobbly, as if he had been slowly wasting away for quite some time.  
  
Iruka looked at him with bloodshot eyes and asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
Kakashi tried to muster a smile and replied, "Sure. I owe it to you anyway."  
  
Iruka gave Kakashi a grateful smile that made Kakashi want to smile in return, but before he could, Iruka was already around the corner, bolting towards the hospital as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"The answer sheets are in the folders!" Iruka called as his footsteps faded away. With a small smile, Kakashi walked back in the lounge, sat down, and began marking the large pile of tests sitting in front of him.  
  
"That was nice of you, Kakashi," Kurenai said as he began writing.

* * *

**Konoha – Hospital, room**  
  
Sasuke glanced at his watch.  
  
'12:27 and he's still not awake,' he thought bitterly.  
  
As if on cue, Naruto stirred and sat up, tiredly rubbing his eyes.  
  
"M-morning," Naruto tried to say as he yawned widely.  
  
"It's not morning, dobe," Sasuke answered snidely, "It's 12:30 in the afternoon."  
  
Naruto jumped off the bed and made his way too the washroom. "Whatever," he mumbled sleepily as he disappeared inside, his bare feet making slight slapping noises as they hit the floor.  
  
The sound of running water began and Sasuke was about to close his eyes as he remembered something. He got up and knocked on the washroom door.  
  
"_What!?_" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face as the door opened. Sasuke only smirked and answered, "Hey, dobe, do you remember how to brush your teeth?"  
  
Naruto flushed with indignation. "Yes, I do, thank you very much. I'm not stupid!"  
  
With another smirk, Sasuke answered, "I wouldn't be too sure, dobe." With that, he closed the door, just in time to block the cup that Naruto had tried to throw at him.  
  
As the sound of running water receded after a few moments, Sasuke heard a large series of footsteps run down the hallway outside.  
  
"NARU-!" a voice sounded but was cut off.  
  
Sasuke turned around and stared at the newcomer.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Sasuke. Is Naruto here?" Iruka asked politely, sheepish from his sudden outburst.  
  
"He's in the washroom," Sasuke answered monotonously as he resumed his previous position.  
  
"I see," the Chuunin said nervously as he began to take a seat of his own.  
  
But before Iruka could sit, the door opened, revealing a refreshed Naruto.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said as he walked out, "Who's that?"  
  
Sasuke turned around again and saw Naruto pointing curiously to Iruka. No answer came from the Chuunin.  
  
Sasuke gave Iruka a nervous glance before answering, "That's Iruka. He was our Academy teacher."  
  
In the corner of his eye, he could see Iruka wilting in despair. He knew that Naruto had been very close to Iruka, almost like father and son. To see Naruto like this must be eating Iruka up from the inside. Naruto was the son Iruka never had.  
  
Sasuke's assumptions were not wrong. Iruka could only stare at Naruto, too shocked to even speak a word. Naruto had forgotten him, and now Iruka felt oddly alone. His parents were gone, his family in general was gone, and now the only person that cared for him was gone...in a way. Naruto was standing in front of him, looking no less different than he had the last time he saw him, but the kitsune seemed so distant.  
  
'How much more of this will I have to take?' Iruka thought as he felt like crumbling into fine grains of dust. Iruka felt the colour drain from his face, and suddenly he felt faint. This was too much for him. He just wasn't cut out for this kind of thing. Noticing his frail demeanor, Iruka clenched his fists tightly, thinking emphatically, 'No, I have to be strong.'  
  
Naruto examined the man standing before him, who suddenly seemed very sad. Naruto looked at the man's pale face, then a flash of white caught his eye. One of the man's hands was bandaged.  
  
"Hey! I remember you!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, "You're the guy who was chasing me around!"  
  
Iruka blinked, surprised at Naruto's outburst, before replying awkwardly, "Yes, I am. Sorry about that Naruto."  
  
Naruto gave a friendly smile and answered sheepishly, "No, I should be sorry. I bit you didn't I?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, really," Iruka said as he looked at his hand.  
  
Sasuke looked at the two silently before deciding that he should leave them alone. "I'm going to get something to eat," he said as he walked out without another word.  
  
When the door clicked shut, Naruto jumped onto his bed again while Iruka pulled a chair up beside him.  
  
"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Iruka asked, the concern in his eyes reflecting in his words. "I'm...sorry I couldn't stay with you after we brought you here. But there was so much work left to do at the office and..."  
  
"Don't worry, it's okay," Naruto interrupted gently, feeling slightly awkward talking to the man in front of him. "Hey, is it really true that you were my teacher before?"  
  
Iruka smiled before nodding proudly. Naruto grew excited at his answer.  
  
"I bet I was a great student wasn't I?" Naruto bragged with a foxy grin, "Better than Sasuke, right?"  
  
Iruka gave a small, nervous laugh before answering, "Well, you were different."  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked sceptically. The Chuunin weighed his words carefully, before telling Naruto stories about his days in the Academy.  
  
They both talked for hours, until the two had been talking as if nothing had ever changed. After a while, Iruka noticed something different about Naruto.  
  
"Naruto, where's your forehead protector?"  
  
The Genin looked confused as he repeated slowly, "Forehead protector?"  
  
Iruka's brow creased in concern as he pointed to his own, "One of these."  
  
Naruto stared at it for a while, racking his brain for any signs of familiarity. After a while, Naruto concluded, "Never had one. What's it for anyway?"  
  
Iruka looked concerned for a second before answering, "A forehead protector signifies that you're a ninja. The symbol on it says what village you're from. Our village is the leaf, so the symbol on the forehead protectors we give to Genins is also leaf."  
  
Naruto gazed at the forehead protector wistfully. Sasuke had explained what ninjas were, and all the ranks of them and such. But he never explained the forehead protectors. He knew he was previously a ninja (a horrible one Sasuke noted sardonically), and now that he knew what a forehead protector was, he felt out of place without one of his own.  
  
"Wish I had mine right about now," Naruto muttered sadly as he looked out the window, as if hoping it would coincidentally fly by.  
  
Iruka felt a twinge of despondence and sympathy at the melancholy boy sitting before him. Without a second thought, Iruka reached up and untied his forehead protector.  
  
Naruto was still gazing outside when he felt something wrap around his forehead. He turned around in confusion.  
  
"Hold still," Iruka said kindly as he tied the fabric on tightly.  
  
When he was done, Naruto looked at Iruka meaningfully before jumping out of bed to look at his reflection in the mirror. After a cry of glee, Naruto stumbled out of the washroom and tackled Iruka in a tight hug.  
  
'I think this is how you do it...' Naruto thought in his mind as he continued to hug tighter. He had seen Gaara do this before, usually when he was asleep, and he always felt a sense of security whenever Gaara wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Naruto, you're getting heavy," Iruka protested as Naruto only tightened his grip.  
  
"Hey, what about you? Where are you gonna get your forehead protector?" Naruto asked, ignoring Iruka's plea for freedom.  
  
Iruka felt his body slowly go numb as Naruto cut off the blood circulation. "I can always get another one at the academy," he replied, "Besides, you need it more than I do, Naruto."  
  
"Thank you, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto jumped off of him, still smiling broadly. "I'm gonna be the best ninja ever," Naruto declared, "And I'll beat Sasuke too!"  
  
Iruka got up brushing himself off, smiling at Naruto's determination. "Do you think I'll be able to, Iruka-sensei?" he asked curiously.  
  
Iruka smiled, ruffled Naruto's blonde hair, and answered without hesitation, "Sure."

* * *

**Konoha – Gaara's Apartment**  
  
Gaara stalked moodily to the kitchen. The scrapings and shuffling of things being moved was slowly starting to irritate him.  
  
'If I hear Kankuro's voice one more time...'  
  
Shukaku's thirst for blood was getting harder and harder to resist. Gaara's mind felt like it was on the verge of splitting in two. His body ached for it. He could almost feel the blood coating his hands, the smell engulfing him in a dazed ecstasy.  
  
His craving was stopped short when he caught sight of something on the kitchen sink. It was blue, carrying the accursed Leaf symbol he despised so much. It was Naruto's forehead protector.  
  
The simple piece of fabric and metal was the only thing that kept Naruto away from him. All because of the accursed symbol. Feeling a sudden surge of odium and disgust, Gaara swept the forehead protector inside the garbage can before turning around and leaving the room just as Temari called for him at the doorway.

===============================================================  
  
A/N: Very long and boring chapter, I know :P But It all moves the plot forward, even if it really is pretty uneventful. Naruto's going to be out of the hospital soon, and lets just say he's not going to be as happy as he is now :( Poor guy =] Anydangway, I'm surprised at how many reviews I'm still getting!!!!! I mean, over 100 reviews is enough to send me to the hospital, but the reviews are still coming! **_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

===============================================================  
  
**Review Responses:**  
  
ayame0: Yayers! Very happy it was worth the wait! I couldn't keep the happy Naruto away for long =] He's just too cute XP –evil cackle- but Sasuke deserves some heartbreak :] Stupid Sasuke XP Anywhos, very sorry for the long delay =] But fancies again for being patient! :D  
  
Tipsy-Dragon: -chokes on her soda at the word bumpoof- Cool word you got there :D But don't worry, Gaara's gonna own Sasuke! –evil cackle- Hehe :D –looks interestedly as turnip falls on Tipsy- Oohg...that looked like it hurt XP I'll make sure I'll keep updating! –waves as Tipsy is carried away again-  
  
Kamikakushi: Wee! –dances around with her new plushies- Wah, I wouldn't be over 100 reviews without your help, Kamikakushi! –tears of joy- but yes, Sasuke's misery is imminent...Eeeexcellent...Anywhos, I hope you got my (late) review for your wonderful story! It's truly amazing, it really is! Still waiting for the next chapter, so get going! –pokes Kamikakushi and grins- A catchy plot AND a genius writing it out! The best AU fic I've ever read in this section =] Happy writing! :D Cuz I'll stalk you if you don't o.O Heh...I'm weirded.  
  
tracy-kin: ah, I got out of that cardiac arrest thing on my own :D I got saved by lassie :D that dog never ceases to amaze me...great dog, she is –tears of inspiration- And yesh, I gotta love them reviews! :D Next time you go on a fun trip, make sure to bring an extra-comfy suitcase to put me in! :D First-class suitcase travel is the way to go =] And I would love to see Tsunade get hit! I would replay it over and over again XP Freaky Wonder Woman she is =] Welps, this update really didn't have much, but I just had to stick in Iruka somewhere XP Anywhos, hoped you liked this update =]  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: Long chapter this time! Well, longer than the other ones I've written for a long time :D Hopefully you'll continue even after this boring chapter, ne? Ah yes, the dreaded OOC XP It runs rampant throughout this fic like the plague! –hides behind a wall of pillows-  
  
kakashiswoman: I'm considering to make this a GaaNaru! I really am! Gaara and his oh-so-cute panda eyes! XD And Sasuke's always mean to Naruto :[ So maybe I'll make Sasuke heartbroken just for being mean :D Fankies for liking the story! I aim to please! :D Here's the next update! But don't expect too much GaaNaru (don't hate me!) cuz Gaara's going away for a short while :(  
  
Yaoilover S: Yep, he's kind of back to his old self! Bringing him back fully would be a bit too quick in my opinion :P But some SasuNaru is imminent! I can promise you that =] But about Gaara seeing Naruto again...well, I'll keep quiet about that :P Still needs some extra planning XP –lazy author I am- anywhos, cute smiley! :D Hope you liked this update =]  
  
Naruke: Hehe XD –looks at pretty confetti falling to the ground- Aww, don't hate Gaara-chan! My poor baby! –hugs Gaara plushie- but what he did was just inexcusable! Go to your room! –throws plushie in shoebox- Anywhos, we've all gone through heartbreaks! I don't know much about your relationship, but I heard my friend say once that "When a relationship is over, you're always one breakup away from finding your soulmate!" or something really corny like that :P But there's some kind of truth to it, I wouldn't know :P I'm not a deep thinker XP And no worries about the hyperactivity! Here! I'll join you! –drinks mountain dew too and jumps off a building, trying to be a flying squirrel-  
  
Apple Grace: Wah, thanksyou! –grins widely- I'm a big SasuNaru fan too! But a little GaaNaru won't hurt =] But don't worry! Gaara's feeling pretty okay- ish right now I guess? Oh well, no worries! Gaara is on the way to steal Naruto back! Wee!  
  
RuByMoOn17: I'll make sure I'll keep doing it! But I'm slowly moving towards one, no promises here XP  
  
Polka Dot: Keke, I'm rooting for Gaara right now! But...no! evil...fangirl mind...must...resist! I gotta give Sasuke a fair chance though, ne? :P Keep rooting! :D  
  
taggED: Wah, is it really that good? It's going kinda slow right though XP I hope you got my review :D Sorry for the lateness XP  
  
kashisenshey: -salutes you- Congratulations! That's amazing! One week! Must've been the longest week of your life I imagine :P Glad you enjoyed the last chapter =] Bet yer sick of coffee now :P I would be XP  
  
Cat: Aw shucks! XD I try to be poetic, but I don't think it worked very well =] But thanks for liking it! I tried =] Glad it worked for somebody! –gives you a cookie- Hope you like this update :P  
  
Kaelas: Ah, I try XP Thankies for reading and reviewing! Maybe this update won't be as bad as I thought it was :/  
  
Saiera: Wah, why thank you! This chapter was really long and somewhat boring, but I hoped you liked it anyway =]  
  
chi: Aw, I will! Don't worry! Naruto might not even get his memory back, but I'll make sure he stays happy! Sasuke and Gaara have a little problem with each other right now, ne? Oh well, more hate in a fic never hurt anyone =] Er, right?  
  
Jaded Truth: Keke XP You got me on that first sentence of yours! For a second there, I thought you caught me red-handed =] Anywhos, I'm real happy I got Gaara's personality right! Characterization is so hard to do for me :P Especially when it's just a homicidal maniac whose only word is "_Kill! Kill! Kill!_" Well, now you know where Iruka is =] And nope, Tsunade doesn't know of his plans...just suspicious of him ;D  
  
RuByMoOn17: Glad it wasn't as bad as I thought it was! =]  
  
Ramen-sama: -watches Ramen-sama die of happiness- Wow! I did that!? O.O! Er...-looks around for any cops- Just in case ;D I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! And I know Gaara is kinda forgotten right now, but don't worry =] He's making a cool comeback soon! Maybe some Sasuke-ass-kicking will do him some good =]  
  
Iceheart19: I always aim for a ending that makes an impression :D I'm glad to see it worked! –does victory dance- In this case, Sasuke needs a lot of sympathy :P Gaara doesn't seem to happy with him right now I guess =] And Naruto's got a tough choice XP Everyone's got their ups and downs I guess :D Except they have more downs than ups and...-stops babbling- THANK YOU for your compliments! I'm sure this story could use a tweaking here and there though –sheepish grin- But I'll need the luck, evil writer's block is coming :P  
  
Pink3Butterfly: Ahh! Yay! –shaking with happiness- My story's not boring! –jumps around- Well, maybe this chapter wasn't too boring either? I try to add in some "Aww!" moments here and there =] Hope you liked this update =]  
  
Jabun: Glad you like it =] But I guess it should be SasuNaru only to be fair XP But I can't help but feel sorry for my poor Gaara-chan! And Yer not annoying :D ...Gah...the...puppy...dog...eyes...must...resist! –melts at the adorableness- I think I'm gonna have Naruto relearn everything again though :D Just to torture him and make his life harder :]  
  
LilBlackNiteCat: Wah, all them questions! I can tell you only one thing though! Gaara is going to see Naruto again! I can't keep them apart for long! Gaara and Naruto just look so cute together XP Naruto will have to relearn everything I'm afraid :( But I guess he could remember some stuff...I'm gonna have to get past my writer's block to figure that out :P Hope you like this chapter =]  
  
plur: Ah yes, I know it was a late update XP But anywhos, I'll make sure to continue writing! Now that I'm this far, I don't really feel like dumping this fic and letting all those hours of work go to waste =] And more importantly, I'll keep writing cuz you like it! Even though I really don't think my fic is all that great XP And all I can say about the Naruto and Gaara thing is: Naruto is going to see everyone's favourite psycho killer again =] Hope that wasn't too much of a spoiler :P But spoilers never hurt anyone...right? :S

===============================================================  
  
A/N: Phew! That was an MIND BOGGLING number of reviews! And I loved responding to every one of them! YOU'RE ALL WOOONDERFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!!!! **_THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** I can't believe the reviews are still coming in! XD –in the dragonball z announcer voice that makes me crack up every time I hear it- STAY TUNED, FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF...MY.NARUTO.FIC.  
  
Tsuki (would give all her readers and reviewers hugs if she could :3)


	11. Nandemonai

A/N: Blah =] Very sorry for the late update! But I'm just getting so busy now...I don't think I'm gonna have enough time to finish this fic :P But I guess we'll see ;/ Oh, and big thanks to **Conspiratorial Omen** (my beloved onee-chan! XD and a truly wonderful CCS author) for helping me with the title :P But I can't forget you guys! **_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CONTINUING TO READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it yet...WE'RE DOOMED! DOOOOOMED!!!!!  
  
Warning: Yaoi and swearing! That means little kids shouldn't read this =] that's right, I'm looking at you :[

===============================================================  
  
"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe = dead last  
  
Baka = idiot  
  
Itai = Ow/Ouch  
  
Daijoubu = Are you okay  
  
**Bolded** text – setting  
  
_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words; can also be flashbacks

===============================================================  
  
**Chapter 11 – Nandemonai**  
  
**Konoha – Hospital**  
  
Sasuke's footsteps echoed down the empty hallway, a freshly washed orange jumpsuit in hand. He had figured that he had given the two enough time to talk things over. After all, retrieving a new change of clothes and washing it for his kitsune wasn't a quick and easy task. As he approached Naruto's hospital room, a piercing _CLANG!_ accompanied his footstep's ricochets.  
  
His eyes widened and he hastily flung open the door, ready for anything. But what he saw was far from remote danger.  
  
"Itai! That _hurts!_" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his arm, face flushed and hair tousled.  
  
Shizune was on the floor picking up a tray that had apparently been knocked over. Meanwhile, Iruka was in hysterics.  
  
"Naruto! Daijoubu ka!? What's wrong Shizune? Is it really supposed to hurt this much!?" the man said as he clutched his head in panic. "Does it still hurt? Are you feeling dizzy? Sick? Nauseous?"  
  
Shizune stood up again and let out a small resigned sigh, "_Yes_, Iruka. It was just a needle shot. They're supposed to hurt only a little bit for a short time."  
  
Beads of sweat continued to drip down the sides of Iruka's face, which was contorted in worry. Naruto had stopped rubbing his arm in pain by now, and he was giving Iruka a puzzled look.  
  
"I'm feeling okay now, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said as he gave a small tug at Iruka's sleeve. "It doesn't hurt for long."  
  
The Chuunin stopped his crazed rambling and looked down at the blonde sitting before him. He moved Naruto's forehead protector upwards and put a hand cautiously on his forehead. "Are you sure? You feel slightly feverish."  
  
Naruto gave a wide smile that devoured most of his face and replied, "Yea, I'm sure! I can't get sick now; I have to begin training as soon as possible!"  
  
Iruka removed his hand away with amazing speed before bellowing, "_WHAT!?_"  
  
The kitsune covered his ears at Iruka's loud yell. Sasuke had thankfully closed the door quietly by then.  
  
His faced flushed, Iruka began a long-winded lecture about Naruto's well being. "You can't start training so soon! You still need rest! Training's very hard on your body, and you're not fully recovered yet. You don't even know how to take care of yourself right now!" Iruka yelled savagely. His wrath turned on to the medic-nin standing beside him. "I'm surprised at you Shizune! You can't allow Naruto to start fighting right after he just got out of the hospital!"  
  
Sasuke had taken a seat at the foot of Naruto's bed, staring moodily at the ground. 'Can we leave yet?'  
  
Shizune glanced at Sasuke before giving Iruka an assuring smile and explained gently, "You don't have to worry, Iruka. Naruto is staying with Sasuke after he leaves. I don't think their sensei will give Naruto intense training so soon, anyway."  
  
"Yea, Iruka-sensei! I feel like I can do anything right now!" Naruto said excitedly.  
  
The man looked at Sasuke, who stared back indifferently. Iruka sighed with his apprehensive expression still on, but did not say anything.  
  
Shizune turned to Naruto. "I think it's alright for you to go now, Naruto- kun. Don't work yourself too hard."  
  
"_Yes!_" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped out of bed in his shorts and t-shirt, casting his sheets onto the floor. "Here, dobe," Sasuke said as he threw the jumpsuit roughly at the ecstatic boy.  
  
Naruto caught it clumsily and spat mockingly, "Thanks for nothing, _baka_."  
  
The Uchiha only scoffed in reply, as Naruto struggled into his jumpsuit, looking just like Sasuke remembered him. When Naruto was done, he proclaimed loudly, "Alright, lets get some training done!"  
  
As the blonde prepared to make a dash out the door, a sudden rumbling stopped him. Rubbing his stomach sheepishly, Naruto said with a nervous smile, "Heh...after I get something to eat."  
  
The nervous Iruka looked up and came to the blonde's rescue. "How about I treat you and Sasuke for lunch then, Naruto?"  
  
The kitsune cocked his head and scrunched his face up in confusion. "Ra- men?"  
  
Iruka looked at the blonde, eyes widened in faint surprise. "You forgot what ramen was, Naruto?"  
  
"I think so, Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied as he scratched his head, puzzled. The Chuunin gave Naruto a smile, "Well, I'll help you remember then. Come on, Sasuke-kun." The three walked out of the room after giving Shizune a small bow. "Thank you for everything, Shizune-san," Iruka said.  
  
"It was nothing, Iruka-sensei," Shizune answered. "I'll see you all around then."  
  
With a smile, the three of them departed. Shizune's eyes followed Naruto all the way.  
  
'Stay safe, Naruto-kun,' she thought as he turned the corner, 'for Iruka's sake.'

* * *

**Konoha – Border**  
  
"Gaara?" Temari called as she gazed at her brother's turned back.  
  
Hate and vengeance pulsed through his veins. His blackened and nonexistent heart beat at each turn only to see _his_ face again. He had so many questions, and he hoped to have them answered in time, but his patience was only answered with despair and infringement.  
  
As he gazed at Naruto's village, Temari approached him cautiously from behind.  
  
"Gaara?" she said as loudly as she dared. There was no answer, except for a sudden wave of sand that knocked her over to the side like she was a tattered rag doll. A tree broke her fall painfully and she landed on her front, a cloud of dust unfurling from the ground as she did so.  
  
She looked up and saw Gaara walking past her as if nothing had happened. Temari stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. Her back ached from the rough collision, but she was unharmed overall.  
  
When she caught up with the rest of her team, Kankuro matched her pace and asked softly, "You okay?"  
  
She nodded and the three continued on their way home. "Hurry up," Baki said loudly up ahead. "It's about a 2 day journey back to the Sand."  
  
Kankuro inclined his head slightly to look at his little brother. His murderous mood hadn't changed; if anything, it only got worse. After giving the demon a heated glare, Kankuro turned back to the road ahead.  
  
Gaara felt his foolish brother's glare. His hands tightened into fists as he resisted the overpowering urge to wipe that look off Kankuro's face. That purple-faced freak didn't know what he was getting into.  
  
'Soon...they will _all_ pay, soon...'

* * *

**Konoha – Market**  
  
Naruto's bright gleaming smile had long since faded away. Instead, a look of nervous confusion consumed the vulpine face.  
  
"Damned fox..."  
  
"Nothing but a demon and a drop out..."  
  
"There he is again..."  
  
As Naruto walked down the street, Iruka and Sasuke on either side of him, the buzzing murmur continued. Naruto had thought nothing of it at first, but the ever-growing voices of treason, seething with hate, persisted. Naruto tried to look around Iruka's tall form to see who the villagers were looking at, but Iruka shifted so that he could see nothing. With a small frown, he turned to Sasuke, and tried to look around him. But Sasuke turned to Naruto with a cool expression.  
  
"What, dobe?" he asked, giving Naruto the cut eye. Naruto glared back at the onyx eyes before turning his head and replying, "Nothing, baka."  
  
As Sasuke looked forward again and Naruto stared at the ground, Iruka peeked at the blonde's expression. 'He doesn't know about the Kyuubi yet...'  
  
"Demon boy..."  
  
"He should be dead with all the others..."  
  
"Quiet! They'll hear you..."  
  
'Stop it...stop it...' Iruka chanted as he willed the whispers away. 'Stop-'  
  
"Ne, Iruka-sensei," Naruto's voice cut through Iruka's thoughts. "Who are they talking to?"  
  
Iruka looked down at him, his mind desperately thinking of an answer. "Uh...they're not talking to anyone, Naruto."  
  
Sasuke looked at his former sensei, suspicious of his seemingly normal and nonchalant answer. He had often heard the whispers and murmurs surround him whenever he was with Naruto. But he never knew why. He had taken the liberty to ask Kakashi after a long day's work, but Kakashi told him that it was nothing and should forget it. Now the question had come back to haunt him once more.  
  
'What's going on here?'  
  
Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship was ordinary, and Sasuke expected it to be treated as so. Their friends knew about it, but other than that, the villagers had no need to know or care about it. But as the citizens witnessed the two seen together more than on training sessions, it was Sasuke's turn to bear the hate. The treatment had been very mild, seeing as he was the prodigy survivor of Konoha, but on rare occasions when the villagers spoke to the Uchiha, their words harboured an icy edge to it. To him, their words were nothing to him, so he never gave the matter a second thought until now.  
  
Iruka was about to pull Naruto to the side and tell him about the Kyuubi residing in him, but something bright and neon in front of him caught his eye.  
  
The three of them stared at the balloon floating towards them, going up in a steady descent into the blue sky. In the background, a small child ran after the balloon in front of them, his tiny arms outstretched and desperately reaching for the string. But the boy's tiny steps didn't bring him closer to the floating ball of helium.  
  
"Come back!" the child blubbered out through his mounting tears. After a few more steps, the kid tripped on his own feet and cried in despair as he balloon continued to float away.  
  
Naruto, feeling sympathy for the poor kid, took a few steps and jumped up just in time to grab the end of the string entailing the balloon.  
  
As Naruto landed, he gave a gloating smile, happy at his accomplishment and heroic feat. He walked towards the little boy who was dusting himself off and smiling through his tears.  
  
Naruto bent down and handed it to him, and the child's hands reached for the string. But just as the kid's tiny hands were about to touch the string, another pair of hands smacked the small hands away.  
  
The blonde looked up to see the angry face of a woman, most undoubtedly the child's mother. "Stay away from my son," the woman spat, venom coating her words. "We don't need _your_ help."  
  
With that, the woman grabbed her child by the arm and dragged the crying boy away from Naruto, who was still holding the balloon in his hand.  
  
Iruka ran up behind Naruto as he remained crouching on one knee. Timidly, Iruka put his hand gently on the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"Naruto..." Iruka began gently, but stopped when the blonde didn't move or bat an eyelid.  
  
That woman had made her point and hatred clear. The words bit at Naruto's heart, ripping it and feasting on the despair that poured out like blood. His emotions were nothing but livestock, brought up only to be eaten and devoured in the mouths of the villagers.  
  
The fist closed tightly around the string of the balloon began to tremble. Slowly, his fingers opened and his arm fell limp by his side, as the balloon once again began its journey to freedom above.  
  
The blonde's eyes, alive with only the life of colour, remained unblinking and empty. His pupils were contracted in shock, and there was nothing but still acres of blue surrounding it. There were no tears overflowing from his eyes, and there were no words from his slightly agape mouth.  
  
Sasuke stood in the background, rooted to the spot. He had witnessed the village's obvious distaste for the kitsune's presence, but never this blatantly. Their hatred had always been kept behind the walls of undertones, their true intentions disrupting nothing but fluttering the easy-going atmosphere of the area.  
  
'What just happened?' he thought, his eyes narrowed in concentration. There was no reason for the village to hate a common citizen like Naruto...right?  
  
"Naruto, we need to talk," Iruka said as he helped the limp teen up. The Chuunin turned to Sasuke with a distressed expression. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. But I think lunch has to be called off for today. Maybe we'll go some other time."  
  
Sasuke didn't answer; his eyes didn't even leave the back of Naruto's head.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Iruka's voice sounded again. Sasuke tore his eyes away from Naruto to look at Iruka. "I think it's best if we leave here for today."  
  
Ignoring Iruka's suggestion, Sasuke replied simply, "What's wrong with Naruto?"  
  
The Chuunin looked lightly taken aback for a moment before answering, "Nothing's wrong, Sasuke. You should get going. I'll bring Naruto to your apartment later. But I have some urgent matters to discuss with Naruto and the Hokage. I'm sorry about lunch today, Sasuke-kun."  
  
With a bow, Iruka and Naruto turned the other way and walked towards the Hokage's office.  
  
The Uchiha didn't want to leave the Naruto's side. As much as he tried to get Naruto angry with his words, he was always only joking. But to see his kitsune in this unfamiliar, broken state, it was unacceptable for one such as him to let it go that easily.

He knew that he should heed Iruka's words, and he knew that he could do nothing about Naruto's broken spirit, seeing as Sasuke didn't know anything about the village's hate towards the blonde. But Sasuke had to do something to bring Naruto's fading sanity back to reality. He needed to knock some sense into Naruto, without using violence again. His mind was blank and devoid of ideas; he was on his own for this endeavour.

Sasuke caught up with them and grabbed Naruto's shoulder and turned him so that they faced each other, even though Naruto was still looking at the ground.  
  
"Naruto, I'll wait for you at my place," Sasuke said coollyas he looked at the blonde, willing him to say something. After a long moment of thought, the Uchiha hesitantly muttered three words that were alien to him. It was uncharacteristic for Sasuke to say something like that, and he felt stupid and exceedingly disgraced for saying them, but he managed to mutter it coherently and quietly enough for only Naruto to understand:  
  
"I'll be there."

===============================================================  
  
A/N: Yay! Finally got this chapter done :P I'm really sorry for the late update! I just simply don't have any time to write chapters anymore ;/ Like I said, I might have to take this story down soon, or put it on one hell of a hiatus :P Anywhos, I hoped you liked this chapter, even though in my opinion, it's kind of a disappointment after a long wait :P It wasn't particularly bad I guess, except for the last line of Sasuke...I tried to have him portray a little love without making him too OOC! I promise to never do it again! XO Anydangway, on with the responses! :D

===============================================================  
  
**Review Responses:**  
  
tracy-kin: Nooo! :P I'll take the duffle-baggies, thank you very much :D But I'm going to have to somehow learn to become a contortionist...and get past the x-ray thingies...and so on and so forth :P Yep, I just saw episode 93! Finally! Tsunade gets hit! –evil cackle- It's nice to see she's not as scary as the anime makes her out to be! She's killable :D –brings a butcher knife and a pot lid- Just in case :] Well, Iruka's comfort was short lived :P But he's gonna make Naruto moronic again XD This update was about the length of the last chapter, or even shorter o.O Does that at least upgrade me one class up? :P Oh well, at least I got 2nd class! –dances around waving her suitcase ticket around while ignoring the screams of horror-  
  
izumi: Hah, more Iruka torturing in this chapter :P Or at least I got to make him sad =] –smacks Kakashi too- Yea! Go comfort him! :P  
  
Jaded Truth: -looks around nervously- Don't...tell...anyone o.O –gives you a cookie- Bribery works wonders...when it actually works that it is :P I'm glad you liked that chapter! Anywhos, if my impaired memory serves me correctly, this should take place after they rescue Sasuke :P It makes all the more meaningful that way –inspirational, romantic music comes on- And if I got my characterization right, Shikamaru will say something along the lines of "I love this fic, Tsuki is the supreme ruler of the universe." :D  
  
kashisenshey: I got so tired of coffee after a really bad coffee experience involving coffee-stained pants, an angry friend, and an angry clerk making us work the day in her shop washing cups and dishes :S Anyhow, I know I didn't update exactly soon, but I hope you liked this somewhat pointless chapter nonetheless XD  
  
Kisu: Yep, some loving Iruka-sweetness! –awww's in the background- I'm really sorry for the lack of Gaara-ness :( But maybe after a couple chapters or two :P But Gaara's gonna see his Naruto soon =] –hugs Gaara and Naruto plushie-  
  
lalala: It's supposed to be GaaNaruSasu, which means Naruto's supposed to be choosing between Gaara and Sasuke. At least that's what I meant it to be :P anywhos, at this point, I'm still not sure about whether it's going to end as a SasuNaru or a GaaNaru =] Oh, the mysteries that be...:P But I'll decide when I hit that chapter =] too lazy right now =)  
  
Kamikakushi: -dances around as plushies fall- Wah, thank you! I'm glad Iruka was believable in this story :P And coming from the authoress of the greatest AU fic in the Naruto section too! Of course you're a genius! At least for me (a fellow psychotic nutcase! :D) you are =) But I have to agree on the happy-story thing ;/ Happy stories with bunnies, rainbows, unicorns and hearts! Grr :[ Must kill! But I guess my story's a bit of a romantic comedy...a little, itty, bitty, teensy bit :D The Sasuke torturing will come in time :) Well, a little bit, anyway =] I'm so bad at writing angst and metaphors and such :P Anywhos, I'll need luck in writing them! I've discovered I don't have a poetic side ;/  
  
Cat: I'm glad the cookie didn't kill you o.O I baked it myself XP Anywhos, I'm so glad I got to put an Iruka-Naruto moment! I love them to death! This one didn't have as much, but I hope you liked them anyway :D  
  
Iceheart19: Wah! Was the last chapter really that good? I'm glad that my story had an emotional, character-devloping tribute in it :D Some stories out there are mostly action, action, action ;/ But my ficcy has one chapter that's not! :D I really had to elaborate on the Iruka thing :D He's just so sweet to Naruto! XD There wasn't as much Iruka-Naruto moments here, but I hope you liked it anyway =)  
  
Ramen-sama: -ducks behind potlid- Spare me! O.O Blahhh, this story's so bad and simple :P It doesn't take much to write it actually! I bet you could do it better than I can! –feels like a newbie- So, in a way, you're the king of the world right now! HAHA XD Sure, you can marry me, but we just have to somehow make some changes on the illegal marriage laws :P I say we assassinate someone :D –grabs some bleach and steel wool-  
  
RuByMoOn17: -screams bloody murder- Mistake! The cursed word! It burnses us! –sizzles- Anywho :P I'm really sorry for the mistakes! I usually proof read, but I skim because I'm lazy :D But I'm really sorry! I'll try to look for a beta-reader =] But I hope this chapter was okay! :D I'll proof read closer now =) Thanks for your help!!!! It really makes me happy, in the sunshine-lollipops-rainbows-way :P  
  
Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: YA! It wasn't boring! –does the chicken dance- Anywhos, there's some definite Sasuke-OOCness in this chapter :P Especially the last part, but I couldn't help it XD –grabs a gun from the X- files- The OOC must die :D But don't worry, you shouldn't be ashamed :D Every author's done it once! Just blame it on the...er...damn bunnies in the world :P  
  
icyflamer 007: THANK YOUU!!!! I dunno, I guess I like to nitpick, especially at my own story ;/ I just find all these weird mistakes and happenings, but I'm way too lazy to do something about it XP But I'm glad you like it! At least it didn't earn me a flame :D Thanks! I guess it's not as bad as I thought it was XD Hope you like this chapter =] Even though it wasn't exactly a quick update :P  
  
Ayri Yu: Woah, fankies o.O My writing's average in my opinion, but it's great knowing that someone else thinks I'm great :D I might keep it up, but I'm not so sure :P So little time these days!  
  
ayame0: Bah, I thought the last chapter was coma-inducing :P But I don't think I'll have Naruto all that happy anymore :P It's so fun torturing characters and such...but I don't think I can write it good enough to make someone cry! So no worries :D I expect the ninja organization's gonna be at my door (hopefully they'll use the door o.O) soon :P This update was probably the latest one so far! But don't worry about the tears, Yaoi fans are safe ;P This atrocious writer –points to meself- can't write tragedy to save her life. Anywhos, I can't stop the Sasuke ass kicking yet :D It's so nice to see his ass handed to him on a silver platter for once :D  
  
Kutsu: Aw shucks :P I didn't really think the chapter was all that great, but I'm happy you liked it! This wasn't exactly the fastest update, but I got it done! –waves a 'I love me' flag, but it gets burned after 5 seconds- Hmm ;/  
  
Ria Sakazaki: Blah, continuing this story seems like a little problem right now, but I'll keep trying if I decide to write a few chapters more! :D But at least you liked this chapter =)  
  
Tipsy-Dragon: Haha, I see you got through your little dilemma from your last review :D –looks at seto- Poor guy :P But who can blame ya!? –dances in confetti with Tipsy-Dragon- I love confetti! –pours a bucket of confetti over Seto- CONFETTI FOREVER!!! :D  
  
Psycho Rooster: Ha XP I really don't know about the final pairings right now, but GaaNeji sounds so cute! Both quiet, mysterious guys :P I can only imagine the interesting conversations they have :P Gaara says, "..." Neji says "...?" in return! But they look so cute together! I gotta put a GaaNeji moment somewhere :D Such a cute couple! WAHHhhhh –fangirls over the thought- Kawaiii! :D  
  
mooneyoukai: Ya!!! You like it :D That's good XP took a great number of sacrificed brain cells to think of it! :P  
  
Crystal-Chan2: Heh, this wasn't the fastest update ever, but I hope you liked it :P I'm thinking that this might be a GaaNaru after all! But there's so many other cute pairings that could happen! SasuNaru and NejiGaa sounds nice :P You really do have a point there though :D But I think I'm going to use Gaara's kindness for something else –evil cackle- I just need to think of it right now XP Poor leaf Jounins indeed...-pokes a Leaf Jounin voodoo doll with a needle-

===============================================================  
  
A/N: WOAH, that was a huge number of reviews! I can't believe it! They're still coming in! I can't thank you guys enough! –wears a 'I love my reviewers' t-shirt- My motivation has been really low lately, with all that's been going on...but **_THANK YOU ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** for giving me a reason to write! –blows on a party blower as confetti flies everywhere- Anydangway, I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up soon, which won't be hard cuz I took so long to write this one XP So much to write, so little time! I might have to go on hiatus or ditch this thing altogether! I really don't, honest, but there's so much going on :P But I'll try my best! That's a promise! Ooo! And in case some of you are wondering, "nandemonai" means "it's nothing" in japanese =] -feels samrt now- XP  
  
Tsuki


	12. Hell's Cradle

A/N: Ahoy, maties! Stumbled onto a writer's block, so don't expect much from this chapter! But I found some time to write a short quickie! **_ALL THANKS TO YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** XD!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own the storyline. 

[That was my first decent disclaimer yet...waiiit...does this note make the disclaimer indecent now? ;/]

Warning: Yaoi and swearing! Characters don't possess the ability to wash their mouths out with soap. Evacuation from this fic is highly recommended to those who don't like yaoi =]

===============================================================

"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe = dead last  
  
Baka = idiot

Youkai = demon (NOTE: Not too sure about that translation...I think 'akuma' would be more accurate, but 'youkai' sounds cooler :P Anyone wanna correct me on this one?)

**Bolded text** – setting

_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words; can also be flashbacks

===============================================================

**Chapter 12 – Hell's Cradle**

**Konoha – Sasuke's Apartment**

"Youkai...youkai..."

Sasuke looked up from his cooking and immediately dropped the knife he was holding and bolted to the living room.

"Youkai...youkai..."

Onyx eyes drank in the sight of Naruto mumbling to himself, eyes downcast and figure slumped.

Sasuke walked over to the short Genin, purposely making each of his steps accentuated and stern. Firmly, he grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulders and hissed, "_What did they tell you?_"

Faded azure orbs, worn out from the abuse of tears, were lifted to meet Sasuke's intense visage. "Youkai..." Naruto answered dryly, his voice cracked and broken as his heart was.

"_What?_" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing and moving in closer to catch what Naruto had muttered. His reply was lost in the raspy sniff that followed afterwards, and so the answer was left unheard to the Uchiha.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and Iruka appeared abruptly in the open doorway. "Naruto!" Iruka said as he walked over. "Don't run off like that again. Remember what Tsunade-sama told you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, then at Iruka. There was something wrong. Something they didn't want him to know. This thought only gave Sasuke more determination to find out what was wrong with his kitsune. With narrowed eyes, he seethed at Iruka, "What's wrong with Naruto?"

"There is _nothing_ wrong with Naruto, Sasuke," The Chuunin replied, a bit too harshly. "Nothing that Tsunade-sama wants you to be concerned with. Sasuke, listen to me: you need to watch Naruto carefully and closely. He needs you more than ever now. I would do it myself, but I have work at the Academy..."

The Uchiha drank all this information in, but pushed it to the back of his mind. "Why doesn't Tsunade want me to know what's wrong with Naruto?" he asked severely, his voice rising. "I have every right to know."

In the dimly lit room, shadows began to creep across the simple and neat area. Through the window, the fierce flash of the sun could be seen dipping behind the mountain, singing its last serenade as it plunged Konoha into a sea of aestival essences. Even as the bittersweet, titian flambeau dwindled like an offending voice into an anathema whisper, Iruka didn't reply.

But Sasuke continued to stare down Iruka, eyes never faltering. Finally, Iruka looked at Sasuke in the eyes and said quietly, "Please don't make this any harder, Sasuke-kun. I know you have every right to know, but I can't tell you."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed offensively at the Chuunin's answer.

"Sasuke," Iruka continued, "promise me you'll look after Naruto. He needs your help and support more than anyone else's now."

All this time, Naruto had kept mumbling to himself the one word that sucked his sense of purpose from him. They told him it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but feel like a lone pariah all the same.

"_Jiraiya told me that you knew about Kyuubi before," Tsunade said as she stared at him, "so I might as well tell you again. This isn't the brightest thing to do, but you have to know sooner or later in your life. You've grown, Naruto, and I have faith in you. So I'll tell you now, what's inside you..."_

He felt himself shrivel dry from the inside, as if the demon's fire had left his heart out to dry. Ever so faintly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, which only seemed to make his body feel heavier than before and added to the weight on his heavy heart.

Sasuke nodded firmly at Iruka, whose eyes were wide and pleading. With a beaming smile of gratitude, Iruka took one of Sasuke's hands in his own and said, "Thank you."

The Uchiha, feeling uncomfortable with holding hands with his former sensei, immediately withdrew his hand after a short handshake.

Iruka turned to Naruto afterwards, grasped Naruto shoulders gently, and said, "Remember what Tsunade-sama told you, Naruto. Promise me you won't say anything."

The blonde appeared to not have heard him, but after Iruka called his name again and bent lower so he could look Naruto in the eye, the blonde nodded his head slowly. Iruka gave a sad sigh and hugged the limp frame of Naruto tightly before saying quietly, "I'll visit as much as I can. If you ever need anything, you can either find me at the academy, office, or my house."

Naruto didn't even nod this time. It all came so quick. At least he had stopped mumbling now. But the demon living inside him, the thing he had been oblivious to, seemed to give a small growl as his stomach prickled.

The door closed shut and Sasuke stared at Naruto, still slumping and looked like he was going to crumble at any moment.

'I'll take care of Naruto, but that's not going to stop me from finding out what's wrong,' Sasuke thought bitterly in his mind, remembering the request that Iruka had made. The Chuunin's words were nothing to him. He was going to know whatever he wanted to know. No one ever held authority over him, and no one was going to start now.

"Come into the kitchen," Sasuke said, and started walking. When he looked back however, Naruto was still standing at the same spot. "Naruto?" Sasuke called, trying to make his voice sound indifferent.

Naruto followed Sasuke slowly into the kitchen, and he flopped onto a chair at the table. The pot on the stove had overflowed, and the boiling water was dripping silently onto the floor from the stove. Quickly turning the heat off, Sasuke began cleaning the mess, all the while waiting for the right time to pop the question he wanted to ask.

"It's not fair..." Naruto muttered. Sasuke didn't know if the delirious blonde was talking to himself or not, but he knew this was his chance.

"What's not fair, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, all incentive of cleaning up gone. The blonde looked at him, looking as if he was seriously going to answer him at that moment, but shook his head and answered, "No...I-I can't."

Mentally cursing at this answer, Sasuke gave a quiet grunt and resumed cleaning. After he was done, Naruto asked loudly, "You said you'd be there for me, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, gazing at the flaccid blonde behind stray strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes while he was cleaning. Still keeping his stoic expression, Sasuke nodded.

When Naruto saw Sasuke's nod, he felt his lips curved into a half-hearted, teary smile. "Just checking, baka," Naruto answered.

It wasn't fair for the village to judge Naruto, even with something close to the Apocalypse residing in him. But the seal on his stomach had already marked him as an object of circumvention. He had not even been given a choice.

'I don't even remember myself,' Naruto thought furiously in his mind, 'and yet they still hate me before I can even remember them.'

He had not heard the whispers of the villagers earlier that day, but the heated glares and looks of disgust were not easy to miss. 'I'm not a demon,' Naruto thought firmly. 'I'm not what they think I am.'

'_Or are you?_' a tiny voice in the back of his mind chimed in. Was it true? Were the villagers right for hating him? If what Tsunade said was true...

'The Kyuubi is inside you, so you are both in one living entity...' 

If what the Kyuubi was really what she said...

'..._a demon that almost destroyed Konoha, and caused the sacrifice of the Fourth Hokage...'_

Then...

'_Stay away from my son. We don't need your help.'_

'I'm not so different after all,' the thought finished in Naruto's mind. Naruto raised his hand and gazed at it, as if the very sight was a part of the demon's true form. Maybe the villagers were right. They had every right to hate the very demon that had made their past dark with despair. He wasn't worthy to be around them. His blood, heart, and mind were stained with the blood of their loved ones. He was a hellion risen from the ashes of the greatest of massacres.

A steamy bowl of noodles clattered in front of him, jerking him from his brooding thoughts. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke scrutinizing him, not moving a muscle.

'_I don't deserve to be around Sasuke either_,' the tiny voice chimed in again. Naruto quickly shut the lurid thought away. 'He would hate me too...if he knew.'

"Eat," Sasuke stated simply, and it wasn't a request. The blonde shook his head dejectedly. The Uchiha remained emotionless in the face, but the tone of his voice indicated otherwise.

"I didn't spend so much time cooking for nothing," Sasuke said coldly as he sat down across from Naruto. "Now eat."

'What is so horrible that even the old Naruto wouldn't tell me?' Sasuke thought as he finished his last sentence.

Naruto didn't think that his heart had any more unharmed space to be stabbed at, but the stinging feeling in his chest told him he did. Involuntarily, Naruto winced slightly at the Uchiha's cold reply.

'I guess Sasuke could hate me for something else then,' the blonde thought. No matter who it was, everyone seemed to have a reason to hate Naruto.

Sasuke mentally kicked himself for being the insensitive bastard Naruto had always called him. He had an image to uphold, but around Naruto, he knew it would be useless. "It's ramen, your favourite," Sasuke explained in attempt to lighten Naruto's heart.

Deciding that he shouldn't be more of a burden than he already was, Naruto picked up the chopsticks and began digging in with less enthusiasm than Sasuke anticipated. When he had taken his first bite, Sasuke began eating as well.

Naruto lifted a bundle of noodles in the bowl, revealing a cooked shrimp underneath. An image flashed through Naruto's mind.

_He had only managed to stuff a shrimp into his mouth before Temari walked in and taught him how to use the chopsticks. Gaara remained still, leaning against the wall the whole time._

His hands fell limp at the memory. Naruto still felt betrayed by Gaara's empty lies, but a small part of him still wondered about the red-haired sand-nin. Naruto's heart was filled with sorrow and self-pity, but somehow, Gaara still managed to reserve a little space for himself.

With a bitter smile after his small epiphany, Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at him again and decided it was best to tuck in again.

* * *

**Wind Country – Wilderness**

"_Gaara! No!_" Baki bellowed.

Temari's retch of disgust and horror could be heard among the _pitter-patter_ of rain pelting the ground.

With a maniacal grin, Gaara turned his face upwards, towards the sky, letting the blood wash over him. He felt free. The screams of pain were such a sudden rush for him. The drops of ruby fell on his face, staining it a lush erubescent tint. Gaara basked in the all-too familiar fragrance that had been denied from him for only too long. He had no tears, but the sand made the sky cry for him. It cried liquid sunshine tainted scarlet.

The blood stopped ended in a lazy drizzle, and Gaara slumped over once again, still smiling at the beads of cruor that dripped slowly from him, leaving thin lines of vermilion in their paths.

Kankuro was shaking in disgust. He was covered and drenched in blood, and the smell of raw flesh had seeped into his clothing. There was no cover in the area they were in; the land was flat and barren. That left no escape from the repulsive downpour that had inevitably occurred a few moments ago.

A glance at Temari sent a wave of jealousy through him. The girl had unfolded her fan and held it over her head. It was certainly big enough to cover her whole body. He, on the other hand, was drenched to the skin.

"Ugh!" Kankuro retched as he tried to wipe blood off his face. The smell was thick and sickening, but the sight of his twisted sibling savouring it was enough to send a spell of nausea through him. Mentally, Kankuro cursed Gaara for his morbid existence.

Baki approached Gaara, and faced him. "I told you not to kill anyone," he seethed. "Do you have any idea what you might have done?"

Gaara only looked at him with wide, crazed eyes. For a moment, Baki thought he saw the imprisoned priest inside him flash behind Gaara's eyes. "Don't disobey me again, Gaara," Baki said gruffly. "I won't hesitate to stop you if I have to."

With that, Baki brushed past him and continued walking slowly.

A sharp pain shot through Gaara's head as he painfully clutched it with one hand. 'No...' he thought to himself. He had to keep track of himself. He couldn't afford losing himself like that again.

But he wanted to see the garnet vital fluid so badly. Now that he had gotten a taste of it after so long, it seemed like it was only appetizer. There were three very good candidates cleaning themselves off right in front of him...and they all had blood, so why can't he just...

'_No_,' Gaara told himself. It took a considerable amount of will power to do so, but he forced the sand, thick with blood, into the gourd on his back.

He hadn't intended to kill that unfortunate couple. The pair had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. But he needed to let out all the pent up anger accumulated inside him. Shukaku had fought for dominance, and he had given it to him. Gaara needed to see the familiar sight of blood, since the one thing that seemed to have a chance at life to give to him was far away. He had only resisted feebly against Shukaku's demand for livestock.

The bad thing was that the demon still wanted more. But this time, Gaara suppressed his craving and continued walking along with his disgruntled siblings.

'Soon,' Gaara reminded himself again. 'Soon, I'll taste the last of the Uchiha blood...'

* * *

**Konoha – Sasuke's Apartment, Bedroom**

Naruto rolled over on the bed and stared at Sasuke on the floor. The pale boy sleeping on the floor had his back turned to him, the steady rise of his form indicating his slumber.

Pensive, Naruto rolled back to look at the ceiling again. He hadn't wanted to sleep in the bed, since it was Sasuke's apartment, but the boy kept insisting that he did.

'That was pretty nice,' Naruto thought sleepily, 'for a cold-hearted bastard.'

He was about to smile at the thought, but stopped himself. Naruto had forgotten he was a demon...any gesture of kindness was undeserved when it came to him. Why should he be insulting Sasuke like that when he should be burned at the stake for being what he was?

The Moon's midnight serenade sent shadows dancing across the ceiling to a slow ballad. The serene passion of the Moon's rays slowly lulled Naruto to a daze, despite his restless mind. One thought stayed in his mind stubbornly though, and it hung there uselessly in his otherwise empty mind...

It seemed that everyone had a reason to hate the blonde. Whether it was the Kyuubi or the burden of caring for him his existence seemed to bring, there was always one reason or another.

Wistfully, Naruto turned his head to the side to look out the window again. The moon welcomed him with its rays that seemed to hug him as it sang a quiet lullaby.

Before the Moon cradled him into a mercifully dreamless sleep, one last thought of the kitsune sent him on his way:

The image of Gaara and the shelter from the village's hate he seemed to offer when Naruto was living with him.

"Gaara..." Naruto whispered as he drifted off to sleep. He hadn't meant say the red-haired genin's name, and Naruto didn't know he did... which was unfortunate for our poor amnesiac, because as Naruto fell asleep, Sasuke lay wide awake on his side and had heard the blonde call for a certain sand-nin.

===============================================================

A/N: Blah :P So how was it? Were the descriptions bad? So horrifying that it makes you lose sleep? Hah, sorry about this uneventful chapter...but I really needed to elaborate on some of the emotions that needed to be described for the plot! Without insight on how the characters are feeling (and hopefully I wrote them right), I don't think my story would be that great :P Well, I hope you liked this chapter anyway, even though time was tight when I wrote it XP

===============================================================

**Review Responses:**

Kamikakushi: Wahhh o.O! Is my fic really that great? Aww, I feel so...special! :D -munches on pocky- I LOVE POCKY!!!!!!!! I absolutely adore them! I AM THE POCKY QUEEN! :P They're sooo good :D Fankies! ;D And I'm not taking that genius comment back! As a matter of fact...-gives Jai's ego lots of sunshine and water so it'll grow big and healthy- =] Hmm, there was very little Sasuke-feeling-bad (which hardly counts as angst :P) in this chapter, but I'll try to stuff as much angst as I can in the next chappie! :D In my opinion, any character compared to Sakura is my favourite character :P Maybe I'm just being fangirly, with my passionate hate for Sakura an' all...meh –shrugs-

_RuByMoOn17_: Your reviews help oodles! :D Anywhos, of course I don't mind some GaaNaru! :P I'm a GaaNaru-addict myself! But there isn't any in this chappy, but I promise there will be after the next couple of chapters! =]

Kyuubi-chan: I said the exact same thing during the times when they showed Naruto as a cute lil' kid in the anime episodes :P And don't worry about not reviewing! Getting one review from you is enough to give me a heart attack from happiness!!!! XD If my memory serves me correctly (and lets pray that it is o.O) "Nandemonai" means "It's nothing" in Japanese =]

inari-chan: hmm, yes it does, doesn't it? -smiles at the thought of the cuuuute pairing- Anywhos, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I loved writing the part where Naruto does all sad :P I hope you liked this one too :D

Kutsu: I love torturing characters, especially Sasuke =] But making Naruto all sad was fun too :P Blah, ignore me, it's just me and my morbid imagination again XP I'm happy to know that last chapter wasn't a total waste after a long delay! I was on the cerge of burning that last chapter! XP

The BirdFox Hybrid Productions: XP I hear ya, I hear ya! But I'm still working on how to stick Neji in here somewhere, somehow! It's a cute pairing, I must admit :P -goes fangirly-

Tipsy-Dragon: Death to the evil villagers! :D Aww, Iruka and Naruto are gonna be okayyy :D -pats plushies- And I agree with the super-killer Gaara thing! Death to Sasuke!!! XP I'm really not sure if I have any time to write this anymore ;/ Even for this update my time was pretty tight! -looks at Tipsy's wings- Wish I had some ;--; Anywhos, I guess we'll have to wait and see if I can continue this or not! Aww, poor Seto -throws more confetti on him- That'll make you feel better!...By the way, are you still gonna come get me Tipsy? o.O -looks scared-

tracy-kin: o.O Thanks XP Now my hospital bills have sky-rocketed ;/ Lassie won't be able to help me out of this one XP Hehe, I love the word nonchalantly :D It sounds funny =] Sure, I'd love to have a chapter where reviewers can kill evil mothers and citizens :P -ties up evil mother to a pole- Have fun! XP I'm not a manga reader, but I saw snippits of Chapter 225! I love the last line! I hope you got my review o.O It's a great story tracy-kin! Way better than mine could ever be XP And yes, I have to agree that Naruto is so yaoi-able :P HAHA, I love that line you put...adds such a nice NaruSasu touch =]

_Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic_: Yay! That chapter was good! I hope the damn bunnies didn't make the characters go OOC again ;/ Cuz if so...MOM! WHERE'S THE SHOTGUN?

kashisenshey: I just _had_ to make a sad chapter :D For sake of the NaruSasu-ness! :D Naruto should stomp on Konoha in the anime! Stupid villagers :[

Saiera: -evil cackle- Naruto won't be sad for _too_ long... :]

Polka Dot: I think Naruto should too! Especially in the anime! But he has to same some poor, helpless citizens for Gaara to kill :P Stupid, stupid Konoha X( -waves 'Naruto villagers' flag-

Crystal-Chan2: Yea! Naruto and Gaara are soulmates! But Sasuke and Naruto look soo cute together too...even though Sasuke's an idiot :P -hands tissue to Sasuke and then gives him a good kick- No one's saying it's your fault Sasuke...Yep, no pressure...-gives Sasuke another kick just for good measure-

Ramen-sama: -turns into Gollum- Yeees, masterrrr :P Trust me, a 2 year old can write this story better than I have! The evil bunnies and their typo causing powers! Gyah! -tries to throw rocks at them- Actually, I think I better save these for the government :] So many governments, so many choices :D

Naruke: O.O;; -watches as mean lady dies- I'll make sure not to make you angry in the future XP Heh, glad you liked that scene! I enjoyed writing it :D I like torturing characters...-hides behind pot lid- Don't hurt me! O.O

_Koushirou Uchiha_: Blah, real sorry for the delay! The Kyuubi had to make a slow yet dramatic entrance! :P Poor Naru-chan indeed ;---; -hugs Naruto plushie- Glad you're enjoying it so far! I hope you liked this chappie too =] Not one of my best, but I tried XD

_Psycho-kyugurl_: I totally agree with you! Gaara is Naruto's other half! :D I really need to chuck some well-deserved GaaNaru moments here don't I? :P But maybe in the next couple chapters or two...but for now, make way for angst! (or supposed-to-be-angst...I'm a horrible angst-writer :P) Thanks for reading and reviewing two chapters =] Hope you liked this one too!

Iceheart19: Ooo, I know they're not supposed to speak of it out loud :P But I just had to put that in, just for good measure :P I had one of the villagers say _"Quiet! They'll hear you..." _or something like that in the last chapter, to make it more believable XP Not very good, I know ;--; I like writing depressing chapters :D Every fanfic needs one I say! Looks to me like Naruto's luck is only gonna get worse -evil cackle-

Jewel-Chan: Aw shucks XD I never really expected anyone to notice this fic at all when I first started! But THANK YOU! :D It's great to get one of your reviews! -bounces off the walls in happiness- Your review really helped with this chapter, even though it was a little rushed =] I'll try to keep writing! -does Gai pose-

ANiMePeRfEcT: Blah, I don't think my fic's all that much =] But I'm glad you think so! Well, at least this chapter was updated sooner than the last one! Hope you like :D

Kaelas: Stupid woman indeedy =] Naruto really needs to kick some villager-ass in the anime! Grr :[ Hope you liked this chappy :D

===============================================================

A/N: Yayy! So many reviews! I can't believe I'm getting so many! Over 150!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I gotta celebrate this! -blows on kazoo and confetti flies everywhere- _**THANK ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS FOR THEIR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ It really helps my writing! :D Hopefully next chapter will be written soon, but I'm not too sure :/ Cuz someone in this household decided it would be amusing to flip to a channel playing Fefe Dobson and put it on really loud so I can hear it from upstairs. So now, my mind is slowly numbing with the pain and misfortune of enduring such torture, and my mind will probably remain impaired for the next couple years. In other words, I am slowly being rendered useless and will be unable to write chapters because Fefe Dobson music is weirding my mind. (No offense to Fefe Dobson fans! I just don't favour the girl with the misspelledasdflkjaf poodle name very much.)

Tsuki (r gooing kraise3 frume m00sic,,,]


	13. Through Hell or High Water

A/N: 'ey there =] Finally got an hour or so to write a chapter! **_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OVER 200 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** –HAS A HEART ATTACK- ARE YOU SERIOUS!??!?!?!? I FAINTED WHEN I CHECKED MY REVIEWS! **_THANK YOU SO BLOODY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...BUT, I _do_ own Aoi from Gazette! HE'S **_MINE_**! **_MINE_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BACK EVIL FANGIRLS, BACK!!!!!!! –brings out shotgun- HANDS OFF GIRLS, HE'S MINE ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –evil, maniacal cackle- 

Warning: Yaoi and extra swearing! Yaoi r teh boyxboy relationships and swearing r teh fcuk, siht, etc., etc., etc...

===============================================================

"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe = dead last  
  
Baka = idiot

Sabaku no = desert of...

**Bolded text** – setting

_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words; can also be flashbacks

===============================================================

**Chapter 13 – Through Hell or High Water**

**Konoha – Sasuke's apartment, bedroom**

Sheets were flying and entangled, and pillows flew across the room. The steady and blissful calm that usually filled the room during these early waking hours of the morning was brought to a screeching halt as Naruto sat bolt upright from his nightmare.

His blankets were entangled with his tired form, and his face had a light sheen of sweat. Naruto shook his tousled blond hair and mentally slapped himself for getting worked up over such a trivial thing.

It had been a stupid nightmare. Not to his surprise, Gaara had been in it. Had not his lost thoughts been of the sand-nin? All that had happened was that Naruto had walked into Sasuke's kitchen to find Gaara butchering the Uchiha's body to small, bite-size pieces. Then, when Naruto had croaked Gaara's name thickly through his horror, the homicidal maniac had turned on him. Fortunately, Naruto hadn't met his end before he was jolted rudely from his would-be dreamless sleep.

Along with the unpleasant feeling of fear that he had woken up with, all memory of the village's hate for him returned back full force. With a slight slump, Naruto remembered that he had once again woken up to face the reality he could only escape through sleep.

Naruto brushed off the unpleasant memory and swung his legs over the mangled bed and made his way to the bathroom, unaware of the misfortune waiting impatiently for him in the kitchen.

* * *

**Konoha – Sasuke's apartment, kitchen**

The knife struck down fatally and hard. As Sasuke raised it again, the sharp edge left a distinct scratch mark on the wooden cutting board. It was a wonder that Sasuke hadn't managed to cut himself yet. But it couldn't be helped. He had tried regaining the calm composure he was famous for, but to no avail.

Thoughts of Naruto in Gaara's hold had plagued his mind all night. All the cries for justice in his mind, overlapping each other one by one until all was just annoying, meaningless noise. And along with it, a fledgling seed of jealousy in the dark soils of his heart. It had been given more than enough time to be nourished by his anger, so that it came into full-bloom by morning. Sasuke had so many ideas, so many options, he could hardly decide which method was best to maim Naruto the best.

Mental images of Naruto smiling up at Gaara's cursed face flashed consecutively like a film without sound. Now, he felt the animosity bottled up inside well up, making it harder to repress. 'That...' Sasuke ground out in his mind as he made another angry slice, 'fucking bitch...'

The knife struck down so hard this time it became stuck in the cutting board. That incompetent idiot of Konoha had _dared_ disrespect him in such a way. To betray the prodigy survivor of Konoha like this was practically unheard of.

So, that was all their relationship was: one long, dirty trick that existed only for Naruto's recreation and amusement. Everything Sasuke had done for Naruto meant nothing in the end. It was true he wasn't the most amorous partner, but for Sasuke to even show a tolerance of someone for such an extended period of time was enough to call it a relationship for Konoha. And here Naruto, the ungrateful bitch, lay: in Sasuke's bed in Sasuke's apartment he had so graciously provided. What had the blonde showed for it? A world full of lies. Oh, he's going to make sure he built a world of pain on Naruto's ass by the time he was through.

The shame and disgrace was tearing up his reputation. No one knew about it yet, but the fact that the almighty Uchiha had been deceived was enough to revert his judgement into blind jealousy.

Come to think of it, misfortune had done nothing but dog their every step ever since Naruto had come back to him.

All the vengeance he felt now waited restlessly for the blonde to walk in. And once he did, Sasuke would make sure that Naruto knew that an Uchiha would not be dethroned so easily. In short, Naruto was going to regret that he had deceived him for so long. Oh, he was going to give Naruto the beating of his lifetime. _No one_ disgraces Uchiha Sasuke and lives to tell of it.

The Uchiha watched in satisfaction as blood poured out in a light trickle that inched its way across the cutting board. But the thirst for revenge that every particle of his body cried for was left unquenched. Sasuke swept the uneven pieces of meat into a pan, making it sizzle. Just as the pan started sizzling, the scraping of a chair could be heard behind him. With a strange glint in his eyes, Sasuke slowly turned around and gazed upon the object of his affection and malcontent.

Naruto was about to take a seat before Sasuke had grabbed Naruto's collar in a vice like grip and pinned him painfully against the wall. The impact seemingly made the whole room rattle. Naruto had unfortunately also hit his head, and was knocked breathless for a second. When he regained his senses, beryl orbs met hematite. Barely an inch away from his face, was an unhappy Uchiha, to say the least.

Sasuke reeked of vengeance. Naruto wouldn't have been surprised to see him breathe fire. A maniacal gleam in Sasuke's eyes contrasted greatly with the cobalt colour. The normally pale face was flushed with the bright tint of vexation. Naruto slowly felt himself being pushed harder and harder into the wall as Sasuke struggled to slip words through his grinding teeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Naruto spat as he began struggling for all he was worth. Sasuke better have one hell of an excuse to talk himself out of getting his ass kicked by Naruto when he escaped.

Naruto's words fed Sasuke's conniption like fuel to a holocaust. Unable to sort all his cries of vengeance out in coherent sentences, Sasuke had settled for drawing his fist back for a good punch. But all of a sudden, as he was about to draw it forward again, he stopped.

It didn't have to end like this. No, Sasuke could use this to his advantage. It was true that he desired nothing but to see Naruto broken and bloody at his feet, but why have that when you could have something more...in a sense. It was that accursed _Gaara_ who had intervened again. He had decidedly lost in their match in the woods during the Chuunin exams, and now, Gaara had manipulated Naruto. _His_ Naruto...his property.

Sasuke would not admit defeat again. The second he punched Naruto was the moment Naruto would consider their relationship no more. After all, wasn't that exactly what Gaara wanted? To have Naruto all to himself and bear a common hate for Sasuke?

Instead, Sasuke will bend Naruto to _his_ will, and no one else's. If Naruto was the only thing Gaara cared about, then he would Naruto away from that damned sand freak. Once he was sure Naruto was bound to him, he would be Sasuke's to mold. Then, he would have a slave of his will and that would indirectly break the headstrong idiot in front of him. It would hurt Naruto more than any punch or cut can do. Oh, he would hurt him, all right. But he would do it from the inside, starting with his heart.

No love was spared for the incompetent blonde. It drained away last night, ending in a hollow sound that echoed repeatedly in his mind, mocking him for his defeat.

'I'll _make_ him love me,' a tiny, menacing voice growled in the back of Sasuke's mind. Yes, on second thought, he wouldn't pummel the blonde. As tempting as the thought was, he had found a better more cruel way to satisfy his lust for revenge. The Uchiha revelled in the dark thought, and could almost taste the satisfaction of revenge.

During all this time Sasuke stood frozen in the same position, pondering about the consequences ahead should he choose to attack Naruto, the Uchiha's ebony eyes were fixed on the struggling kitsune. His never-blinking eyes drank in the image of Naruto. Naruto was still vibrant and he was still beautiful with all the promise he held, but Naruto had crossed a line and now the vulpine visage was green with chicanery and corruption.

Now Sasuke knew that his ruin was inches away, as his fist was not too far away from connecting with Naruto's face. The punch that he yearned to land on Naruto would only be the inciting event of a chain reaction. With that, Sasuke's veil of insane pique was cast aside, leaving a clear view of the ever-struggling blonde. At the moment, Naruto was letting a string of colourful vocabulary loose in the world, all the while promising great pain to Sasuke.

Sasuke let Naruto fall. In all his sumptuous fury, he had lifted Naruto high off the ground without meaning to. The moment Naruto's feet gained ground again, the kitsune made an angry swipe at Sasuke's face, but was easily dodged. With a growl of frustration, Naruto swung his other free hand, which was caught easily by Sasuke again.

"You..." Naruto began as he prepared to kick, "asshole!"

The onyx-eyed boy didn't flinch, but simply replied, "Thought you were someone else." Leaving his poor excuse hanging in the air, he turned around and began cooking again.

Naruto, on the other hand, had brought his movements to a screeching halt. Sasuke's excuse was hardly enough to satisfy the anger that had taken over moments ago. With his foot still poised in the air for a kick, Naruto was about to question the Uchiha before he was cut off.

"What-"

"Forget it," Sasuke interrupted before Naruto could finish his sentence. By the loud taps of the knife striking the cutting board and the Uchiha's rigid movements, it didn't seem the best time to question Sasuke.

Naruto decided to take a seat and leave the whole matter alone...for now. Keeping a wary eye on Sasuke's back, Naruto began to ponder Sasuke's strange reaction. What did the Uchiha have to be so paranoid about that he had slammed Naruto into the wall so hard that it left thin cracks?

"Baka," Naruto grumbled fiercely as he began fitfully waiting for breakfast to be made. Staring at random things around the room, Naruto kept an angry scowl on his face. But Sasuke wasn't going to get away with this. He wasn't off the hook by a long shot.

Sasuke was thinking something along the same lines. This was only the beginning of his revenge against Naruto and Gaara. When this was done with, Naruto would be nothing more than a ghost in a shell.

He felt something twinge in his heart. The voice of reason tugged weakly at his judgement, or whatever was left of it. But its words weren't heeded. But Sasuke had turned his face away from it.

'Just wait, dobe,' Sasuke thought as he stirred. 'I'll make sure you regret this.'

* * *

**Wind Country – Wilderness**

Temari stared moodily ahead. They were in the desert now, and the sand had seeped into her sandals. But that was the least of her problems. They hadn't passed a river to bathe in since the downpour yesterday evening. Now, all the blood that had covered her had dried and turned from bright claret to black. Her whole form was sticky from it; and her hair was grimy from the gore. But the worst thing was the smell. Acrid and choking, it made Temari's head spin.

But Kankuro was definitely more unfortunate. It seemed that not one inch of his body had been dyed red. The puppet-master had tried several times to wipe off as much as he could, but a bright red dye always remained at the scrubbed spot. Dizziness and nausea washed over him dully.

When they had set up camp last night, Temari had asked fitfully whether they could use any water-based jutsus to wash it off. But Baki had answered with a sharp "_No!_", leaving the sand-team all in a pent-up rage under the scorching sun. It didn't take much to make one of them snap and be sent into instant death.

The only one that was indifferent to the wretched smell was Gaara. Aside from Kankuro, Gaara had also been showered with blood. It looked as if he had been dipped in a pool of it, and then had gotten out. But for the whole journey, unlike his siblings, he had the faintest shadows of a demented smile upon his lips. His mother was quite moody these past few days...he had not satisfied the thirst for blood well enough.

'Tonight...' Gaara repeated monotonously in his mind. 'It will be tonight.'

But for now, the blood that branded his form would be the only thing to settle his restless spirit aching for bloodshed.

* * *

**Konoha – Forest, Training area 17**

"You're not using enough chakra," Sasuke explained simply as he watched Naruto scream the jutsu name over and over again.

The kitsune didn't seem to hear him. "Bunshin..." Naruto said through clenched teeth. "Bunshin...no..." With a cry of frustration, Naruto kicked a nearby tree. With an exasperated sigh, Sasuke called out even louder, "Use more chakra."

This wasn't going anywhere. Sasuke had invited Naruto to train with him today. Tsunade had given Kakashi orders to let Naruto have a short break from training, but deep inside, they both knew the kitsune wouldn't be kept still for long. They would have to start training as a team again very soon; Naruto couldn't hide his unfortunate predicament forever.

Naruto had obviously agreed immediately at Sasuke's uncharacteristic proposal, even though he was hesitant about being seen in public again. As Sasuke expected, Naruto was too excited to suspect anything. Sasuke would keep humouring Naruto until he had him wrapped around his finger. It was all just an act – like the act Naruto had led him with before – to get revenge.

Naruto let out a breath of air and cleared his mind. When he was sure he was ready, he searched for the source of energy he felt in his chest and began to call forth chakra. He felt the liquid fire pulse through, and then he began to draw more and more. When his head began to feel dizzy, Naruto called out "Bunshin no jutsu!"

The result was, to say the least, pitiful. At their feet lay two mutilated versions of Naruto, both incapable of even standing or breathing. "Hey! I did it!" Naruto exclaimed as both he and Sasuke looked down at the corpses.

'Baka...' Sasuke thought as both clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. He looked up at the sky. This was going to be harder than expected.

* * *

**Konoha – Ramen Stand**

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Iruka called out as he waved jovially from his seat. Naruto looked up and gave a brief smile before hiding his face again. He didn't want to come. It wasn't that he disliked his former sensei, but the demon that he will always be could never change the village's impression of him. They stared. Those eyes, never going away, and they always talked. It wouldn't stop. As much as he willed it away, the word 'demon' seemed to be everywhere, despite the bustling noise during the daytime in Konoha. The closest thing to kindness he got from the civilians was looks of bemused and bitter pity...or was it disgust?

Naruto made timid steps, and kept his face down. He looked like wanted nothing more than to crawl inside a whole and disappear forever. Maybe he could at least die alone as a demon one day, without any hatred intruding during his last breaths. Without knowing, Naruto put a hand on his stomach, as if that would make the monster inside go away. He felt gazes practically burning holes into him as he made his way as quickly as he could to Iruka's side.

"How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked when Naruto and Sasuke had sat down beside him. Naruto hesitantly looked up and answered, "I'm fine. I had training today! Sasuke helped me and I could do Bunshin no Jutsu now! Well, kind of..."

The warm atmosphere of the small ramen stand was alluring to Naruto. It was far from sheltered from the cold shoulder the citizens of Konoha give him, but the bright lights and the warm temperature in the small area gave him a sense of welcome.

"Naruto! What'll it be today? The usual Miso Ramen?" a gruff, tenor voice sounded in front of Naruto. He looked up in faint surprise. Had a citizen just talked to him in a friendly manner? The man was currently drying a bowl with a towel. Naruto gazed at the aged face, and the small smile the stranger was giving him.

'Did I know him before?' Naruto thought as he continued to stare at the wrinkled features of the man. It was the cook of the ramen stand, no doubt. From the way he was speaking to him, Naruto had probably known him well from his past life.

As Naruto continued to study the cook, the man's smile slowly faded into a quizzical look. "Naruto-kun?" the cook repeated, lowering to get a better look of Naruto's stunned expression. All thoughts of cleaning the dishes were gone now. The pretty waitress by the cook's side had stopped to look at Naruto as well. Iruka, sensing the suspicion of the ramen cook, hastily lied, "Er...Naruto hasn't been feeling well lately. I think he'd like some Miso ramen for today."

The ramen cook nodded, but still gave Naruto worried looks. He was aware of the Kyuubi inside the boy, as was all the elderly in Konoha. Countless times he had been told and scolded by villagers not to get close to the Genin. They said he was nothing but trouble. He had done what they said at first, and remained distant from the boy purposely. But his frequent visits and his smiling, optimistic demeanour was, to say the least, addictive. Eventually, he decided to all thoughts of society aside and get to know the kitsune better. The old ramen cook couldn't say he regretted doing so either.

'And they called this boy a demon,' he had thought when he began having a real conversation with Naruto for the first time.

"Alright then," the cook answered as he began cooking. Iruka let out a sigh of relief. Tsunade had told him to keep knowledge Naruto's memory loss away from the public. She would have Iruka's head on a silver platter if word got out that Naruto had amnesia.

Naruto, seeing the cook's friendly attitude towards him, was overwhelmed with joy. 'At least someone doesn't hate me!' Naruto thought excitedly as he began a conversation with the cook and Iruka.

As the three began talking, Sasuke noticed how Naruto grew more confident with every word he said. The kitsune slowly became oblivious to the glares passing villagers shot at him. But once there was a silent gap in a conversation, the blonde would crawl back into his shell of shame and embarrassment. The Kyuubi's presence could never be forgotten now that Naruto knew the truth.

Lunch with Iruka had gone very smoothly, except for the fact that villagers never gave Naruto a break from reality. The blonde never seemed to be able to escape from the murmurs and venomous glares in public, no matter how hard he tried. Iruka was reluctant to leave Naruto in public, alone with the citizens with only a silent Sasuke to keep him company.

"I'll see you soon, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," Iruka said as he began walking away. "Be careful when you're training."

With that, he left. Naruto looked downward again, and seemed to slump over his ramen bowl as he continued eating. Now that Iruka's friendly aura was gone, there was nothing to keep him from the distinct air of dislike that surrounded Naruto in public. All of a sudden, the ramen's delectable salty flavour seemed to turn dull and tasteless.

He had gotten better with chopsticks, Sasuke noted as he waited for the idiot to finish his lunch. His hands itched to wring Naruto's neck, to cause as much pain to the blonde next to him. But hurting him physically wouldn't satisfy Sasuke. No, he needed something more cruel and discreet.

When Naruto was full he set his bowl aside and began to reach for his wallet. Seeing this as the perfect chance, Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's arm to stop him from bringing money out.

"I'll pay," Sasuke said as he pulled out some coins. "It's all about you today."

Naruto gave Sasuke a sceptical look, surprised at the cold Uchiha's uncharacteristic generosity. But with a bright smile, Naruto pushed back his wallet inside his pockets and answered light-heartedly, "If you say so."

'I guess I could let Sasuke off for trying to hit me in the morning...' Naruto thought idly. But he thought 'Nah...the bastard has it coming,' as he thought about it some more, with a cheeky smirk on his face.

They both stood up and began walking down the busy streets of Konoha, leaving many glaring villagers in their footsteps. Taking a quick, glum look at their surroundings, Naruto wondered what life would be like without having a look of disgust shot at you every second.

'But you could've had that life...' a traitorous voice chimed in his head. 'With Gaara...it would've been different.'

Naruto shook his head and cleared his mind into a blessed, cool darkness that thought nothing. He should stop delving deeper into the soft black velvet of his subconscious, lest he find a shining jewel of desire for Gaara there. Even if Sasuke was the uptight, ice king, he couldn't bring himself to betray the bastard like that. Besides...he was starting to like all the nice things he's been doing for him.

But...what Sasuke didn't know won't hurt him, right? Quickly reminding himself of Sasuke's many recent acts of kindness, Naruto assured himself that he belonged with the Uchiha.

But no matter what he thought, the glowering and whispers couldn't be ignored.

The kitsune had delved too deep in his thoughts to catch the suspicious look Sasuke was giving at the corner of his ebony eyes. 'Thinking about that damned Gaara again,' he seethed in his mind. Every particle of his being wanted to see that sand freak dead, burned, and bloody at his feet.

Sasuke didn't like this new Naruto that emerged from the remains of his previous personality. No, the Naruto he knew was more straightforward and headstrong. The Naruto he knew wasn't so irritatingly dependant. The old Naruto had something new to show him every second of every day, particularly when it came to emotion. Motivation, dedication...it had all been thanks to the old blonde that had been forgotten. But most of all, the old Naruto was _loyal_. The one he knew now was nothing but a weakling with no backbone, just like the rest of the Genins in this goddamn village. This...fraud, weak imitation of the one he used to know, wasn't worthy of him. That was fine with him then. All the more reason to fracture the impertinent Genin walking beside him.

When they were at the edge of the forest, Naruto gave Sasuke a nervous glimpse before saying timidly, "Hey, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha gave Naruto a side-glance. "What?"

With his head still down but a smile playing about his lips, Naruto answered, "Thanks for helping me today."

Sasuke only smiled in return. But it wasn't a smile of happiness, as one would expect. Naruto didn't seem to notice the Uchiha's expression, since he kept his face hidden and avoided eye contact at all times. 'Let the pathetic weakling wallow in self-pity,' Sasuke thought as his grin grew wider.

But if Naruto had looked at Sasuke's smile that graced his face, he wouldn't have missed the true meaning of it. The only reason Sasuke had smiled was because he knew everything was according to plan. The grim satisfaction that had manifested itself in Sasuke's heart reflected in that triumphant grin. But most importantly, Naruto had missed the crazed, awful compassion that was forever fixed in Sasuke's eyes.

He could feel, actually _feel_, the blonde's amusement as he thought that his deceit was working on the Uchiha. The dobe thought he could keep his favour for Gaara secret from Sasuke. What a great laugh Naruto must be having from being able to swindle Sasuke like a puppet. But he would stop Naruto's laughter. He would choke it; wring it out of the blonde's small, pitiful being until nothing was left to squeeze out.

Nevertheless, Naruto's image kept throbbing dully in his mind's eye. Naruto's smiling, mocking face mirrored in his own mind: ugly, burlesqued, all laughter, yet still cruelly beautiful with his locks of liquid sunshine and his whisker marks. But that fox-like grin was just a diversion from the demonic intentions inside. Sasuke knew better now. He would mutilate that face until it was scarred with shame. Rip it apart, and pluck out the evil lies inside, until it was hollow...as hollow as his own mangled and scabrous heart. He'll make sure Naruto gets what's coming to him, and deprive Gaara of his precious kitsune. In the end, it will be once again Uchiha Sasuke who would get the final laugh.

The Uchiha continued on with his fairly well hidden sinister intent as they walked down the busy market beside each other...and one could've mistaken them for a happy, loving couple. But then they would be horribly wrong of course, because the descent to ruin had already begun.

Uzumaki Naruto bore the indicia of sacrifice.

===============================================================

A/N: Gahhh, it took me a trillion years to come up with Sasuke's reaction so that it would be in character, yet still direct the story the way I want it to go. But it didn't work very well ;/ To be honest, I **_hate_** this chapter with a passion. This is officially my most hated chapter so far. It was HORRIBLE! –weeps at its horribleness- But right now, I'm very tired and there's not much time to edit things properly :P But hopefully this half-assed chapter was enough to get by even after over 200 cardiac-arrest-inducing reviews! **HOLY CRAP!!!!!** –bounces off the walls and then goes into cardiac arrest from happiness- **_I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** –people inch away from me- HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? **_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** Sorry if this disappointed anyone!!!!! I know it's horrible!!!! –proceeds to burn self for writing something so bad- :P

===============================================================

**Review Responses:**

Kamikakushi: -eats pocky as they fall- Aww, don't worry Kamikakashi-san! When life hands you lemons, make lemonade! Another horrible, useless quote from yours truly ;) I really should think about starting my own Hallmark-like company =] I'm glad this story makes you feel better! Sorry there hasn't been an update for so long, but maybe you're feeling oodles better by now! And if yer not, then maybe this chapter helped a little bit, ne? Harr, I tried to do something a little different when portraying Naruto's thoughts =] Nice to see that it worked for someone :D Not too much Sasuke-angst in here as much as I would like there to be, but I'll be sure to try and stuff some more in later chapters o.O Hopefully this chapter isn't _too, too_ bad :S I'd love to see that poem! Maybe make a special chapter with that in, ne? Of course, I must give credit to the genius! –hails Kamikakushi- I am not worthy =)

tracy-kin: WHAAT!? You didn't get my review!? –fumes and grumbles- it was a nice long one too! Bah. Sorry I couldn't make it up to you sooner! Been so busy and I've hardly been able to go on the computer long enough to write an e-mail! Yes, and is getting kinda weird :/ I noticed that too, but I'm way too lazy to do anything about it :p Aww, but there's nothing better than seeing a bloodthirsty Gaara in a dream! Go give him a huuug =] At least it's better than clowns...-looks around nervously for clowns and shudders- Bah, don't worry, you can write this story WAY better than I could! Your own ficcy proves that quite well –feels n00bish- I just gotta make Sasuke jealous of adorable Naruto! More torture that way :D But if there was going to be a duel to the death, Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance against the almighty Gaara! :D –snarks at Sasuke being called Sassy-cakes-

Yaoilover S: Seems like Sasuke did, ne? Glad you liked the last chapter! It was especially fun to write for some reason o.O Anywhos, this one definitely not good, but hopefully it's okay :D

Prince Ryu: Poor Sasuke indeedy :] Blah, I try to make this a good story :D Very happy it's actually working o.O Anywhos, hope you like this update too :D

KDK: Yes! Suspense is working! :P And Gaara being reunited with Naruto will be soon...very soon...:P I can't go on for much longer without GaaNaru, so I'll make sure to get Gaara to Naruto in a jiffy, k? :D –waves GaaNaru flag proudly-

Polka Dot: Ah, who can resist the insane charms of Gaara!? –cuddles him until he gets his gourd out- He's so cute when he's crazy XD –gets chased by Gaara fangirls-

Luna: Heh, sorry took me a long time to get off my lazy butt to continue writing chapters o.O That, and I couldn't get a computer long enough to type on sentence -.-"

Kutsu: Aww, stupid Sasuke doesn't need that much pity XP He just needs more torture :D But he just looks so cute together with Naruto! As Gaara does too, but who can say no to SasuNaru!? –goes fangirly- Personally, I like Gaara better, but when it comes to either GaaNaru or SasuNaru, I might as well die trying to decide which is better! o.O

The BirdFox Hybrid Productions: I've killed myself twice trying to think of a way to stick Neji in there, and I succeeded! Even though it's going to be kinda weird, I've got an idea for Neji to make his grand appearance! Very happy to say that your idea helped a lot ;] And you keep updating that fic of yers okay?! Had me on the floor laughing my ass off :P

Koushirou Uchiha: 3 cheers for Sasuke-torture! –cricket sounds- Anywhos, I'm happy that you liked that last chapter! It was fun to write for some odd reason o.O This chapter definitely wasn't as good, but hopefully it was okay :P Had to continue for your sake! o.O –hands you a heart respirator, a puffer, and chains you to a hospital- Just in case :S If you die, don't sue :P I don't even have a dollar ;---; -looks sadly at a gumball machine- Damn things are too expensive these days :[

kashisenshey: Yay! –stomps on villagers- Har, glad you liked the last chapter =] Maybe you'll like this one too, even though it was horrible :P

Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: Blah, me and my Sasuke-torturing obsession o.O I like to keep my shotgun handy, just in case...they're EVERYWHERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!! –shines shotgun possessively-

RuByMoOn17: Heh, sorry to keep you waiting for long XP I'll blame it on the lack of coffee in my house. Anywhos, even though this was a really bad chapter, hope you enjoyed it o.O

Tipsy-Dragon: XD!!!!!! –big grin- Gaara and a can of whoop ass? o.O Ah, that would be his ultimate power!!!!! –buys lots of cans of whoop ass- :P Don't worry, I'll keep trying to update :P Must not make a reviewer sad! :( –throws confetti at Seto and cackles evilly- Don't kill each other! I still have some more confetti to throw around :P –showers Tipsy and Seto with lots of confetti- love and peace forever!!!! –turns into a hippie-

chi: I like SasuNaru too :P But I can't decide between GaaNaru! They both look so kawaiiii with Naruto ;---; Ah, decisions, decisions :P But my brain is broken (blame it on the Fefe Dobson music) so I haven't decided whether it's gonna be SasuNaru or GaaNaru =] But I'll try to stick in some more SasuNaru fluff, even though it'll be kinda hard at the moment o.O –cuddles Gaara doll- All he needs is a huuug :3

Crystal-Chan2: Gah...can't...resist...the...awesome...power...of...puppy-dog...eyes!!!!!! –melts- Still haven't decided the pairing though ;P –backs away from Crystal-Chan2- I'll stay over here o.O I can totally imagine Gaara in a rain of blood! It'll be so cool :P Too bad in the anime Gaara had umbrellas when it started raining blood :( If you ever do get around to drawing it, tell me cuz I would really want to see it! :D Living with kids...little kids remind me of my little cousins –shudders involuntarily- EVIL DEVILS THEY ARE :P You go draw it that picture! It won't scare the kids...much? :P Don't mind me, I'm just anti-kids and kids are anti-me XD

Momochi Zabuza: I like SasuNaru too! But GaaNaru is so cute too! I can't decide!! Gah!!! –brain implodes from the effort of trying to decide- Heh, as you can see, I'm having trouble deciding :P Sucks to be amnesiac Naruto ;/ and are you serious!? Favs AND author alert!? **_THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!_** –has another heart attack- SERIOUS!? Wah, my story ain't that good! (especially after this chapter XP) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! –does the Macarena- :P I'm weirded. Sorry about this extremely late update, but hopefully there wasn't much suspense in this chapter :P If my parents ever found out I killed someone...well, lets just say I'd rather take my chances in jail :S

Ria Sakazaki: Heh, glad you liked :D I'm trying to continue! Busy days I got :p (Not to mention lazy ass) o.O

Panchan14: -evil cackle- Heh, sorry, just _had_ to add in a proper cliffhanger in there! –feels powerful- Not the fastest update, but here it is!! :P The most atrocious chapter so far! –people throw tomatoes at me- Oh well ;/ Hope you liked anyway :D

Watermelon Gal: Hah, I try to catch all of the errors in my story, but my poor, slow mind just can't catch them all! So many errors, but I have very little attention span, so I write a lot of weird sentences :P Oh well, I try :D Well, I really haven't gotten around to deciding which pairings it's gonna end up as! Mostly it's cuz I'm way too lazy/brain dead to decide :P I love Gaara but despise Sasuke, but they both look equally adorable with Naruto!!!!! –turns into a flaming fangirl- So far, there's been around and equal amount of requests for both pairings so x.x I'm kinda stuck here :P Oh well...I'll worry about it when I absolutely have to decide XP Lazy me =]

Saria19: Yay!!!! It's original!!!!! –does chicken dance- That's exactly what I was going for! :D Anywhos, I'm a GaaNaru fan meself =] GaaNaru fluff is imminent :] Anywhos, hope you liked this update...even though it was awful o.O

Cat: -evil cackle- Evil, demented Sasuke! His reaction was kinda weird...but I couldn't think of anything else, so :P My brain is malfunctioning, so ignore all weirdness of Sasuke's character XP No cliffy this time (or at least I hope not o.O) But I hoped you liked this chappy anyway :D (even though it was very bad ;/)

Broken Reflection: Ooo, pretty name :D Harr, glad you like my story!!!!!!!!!!! Aw shucks, it ain't that great XD And this chapter was...very...bad...-cries for writing this horrible chapter- Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance against Gaara :] But SasuNaru does rule =] So more enthusiasm! More! –hands you some cheerleader pompoms-

Siaera: Hmm..you know, I never thought of it that way! I guess Sasuke does deserve more pity than I thought...nah :P But yes, Naruot and Gaara do need huggles -hugs them and runs away before they start throwing kunais at me- But at least Gaara's got a way to vent all his insane weirdness o.O All work and no Naruto make Gaara go crazy :D

===============================================================

A/N: ALL OF THEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!! –tears of happiness- I CAN'T BELIEVE IT...OVER...200!?!?!?!?!?! –hyperventilates- PINCH ME...actually, don't ;/ **_THANK YOU SO BEEEEEEEEEEEEP MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** –runs up to every reader and reviewer and gives them hugs- Okay, before you guys kill me for hugging you (hehe XP) I'd just like to thank EVERY.SINGLE.READER.AND.REVIEWER. Every single one!!!!!!! **_I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!_** This fic wouldn't have gone so far without all of your stupendous help! Now go reward yourselves with a pat on the back and a...err...nice piece of chocolate cake =] Mmm...chocolate cake...-drools like homer simpson-

Tsuki (IS HAVING A HAPPY SEIZURE FOR THE 10293812039812 TIME THAT DAY!!! :3)

_Oompa, Loompa_

_Doo ba dee do..._

(I hired my own Oompa Loompa marching band just to celebrate :D)


	14. So Young and Hopeless

A/N: Ahoy maties :D Some of you find Sasuke's reaction in the last chapter OOC and awkward (and I don't blame you), and for that I'm sorry. But it's all fixed and explained in this chapter –looks hopeful- Anyway, **_THANKS AND HUGGLES FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** for bringing me even farther than the 200-review mark than I ever thought I could go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –promptly faints- Oo! Note for this chapter: format change :( 's being weird (hehe) and it's eating up all my poor wittle rows of equal signs I use for dividers in the a/n sections of my story! No biggie...but having inconsistent format is a new pet peeve of mine =]

Disclaimer: I own Naruto. lawyers and law suits jumps author I DON'T OWN IT! -.-"But, I must remind the rabid fangirls who have forgotten, Aoi from Gazette is mine ;) –swoons at his prettiness- 

Warning: -infomercial music comes on- Are you tired of Yaoi couples? Have nothing but contempt for swearing? Do you find these kinds of fics disgusting and/or disturbing? Then do we have a solution for you! Get out. NOW!

* * *

"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe = dead last  
  
Baka = idiot

**Bolded text** – setting

_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words; can also be flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 14 – So Young and Hopeless**

**Konoha – Forest, Training Area 17**

"Gah!"

There was a hiss of pain, and then a thud that was followed by clouds of uplifted dust. A strangled groan pierced through the air before all was silent except for shuddering gasps. When the air had cleared, there lay the form of Uzumaki Naruto, a light trickle of blood snaking its way across its ground from his agape mouth.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto ground out, barely able to use his voice now. His breath was failing him, despite his heart's unsteady beat. His chest rose and fell, but his body cried in pain at the effort. There was not an inch of him that hadn't been marred by the pale Genin in front of him.

Sasuke didn't seem to hear him. He continued to walk towards the crumpled form of Naruto, who was unable to get up by this time. In his pale and bloodstained hand, Sasuke's fist tightened around the handle of a kunai. The maniac gleam was still in his eye. It hadn't disappeared since they started training again, Naruto noted. The blonde's vision began to blur around the edges, and all sound was muffled or lost. The only thing he could hear was his breathing, which too, was fading away, leaving empty echoes as a last remnant of life.

Sasuke crept closer and closer, his fists were shaking and he felt the adrenaline pulse through every essence of his being. He was going to rid of the lies that had strayed him from his path. Naruto was so close...a breath away, so that it would be easy to dispatch him. Then all the insult that had been endowed upon the great Uchiha would be gone. Sasuke plunged the kunai down.

Cerulean pools widened.

'No...'

The blade's edge stopped, the point grazing the bridge of Naruto's nose. The world stopped, and even nature's call seemed to be stifled. The only sound that sent ripples through the solid surface of silence was the ragged pants of both Genins. Naruto's eyes darted between the blade's tip and Sasuke's expression. 'Is he...'

The Uchiha's face was contorted, and his mouth was still open the way it was when he screamed just before he intended to move in for the kill. He seemed pained, struggling to gain his senses again, although it was proving to be a difficult task. After a while, his fist began to tremble and he took a large gulp of air and lowered the weapon.

Naruto immediately relaxed. Sasuke looked...different a moment ago. Sasuke didn't even seem to know him just then. It was as if he, Naruto, was seen as livestock for the onyx-eyed boy. It sent chills through Naruto's body, racking his trust for Sasuke just slightly. But his heart remained stalwart. He would not recoil, especially not from Sasuke.

But the blonde's body screamed with pain. Naruto rested his head on the ground again, and took deep breaths, the air tasting sweet. But the stench of his own blood hung in the air, and his clothes were soaked with the red substance as well. All over his back, Naruto felt the blood from his wounds soak him to the bone.

They had resumed training right after lunch, and this time, Sasuke decided that Naruto should practise jutsus later. Once they had taken positions for a taijutsu battle, Sasuke had lunged at him without warning. It had kept going until then...all the punches, kicks, cuts...

'Was the bastard trying to kill me!?' Naruto snarled incredulously in his mind as he shut his eyes tighter, trying to stop the spinning in his head. He tried to voice this to Sasuke, but he found it painful to even breathe, much less yell.

Naruto, much to his dismay, was still too inexperienced in hand-to-hand combat. He hadn't learned a single thing about it, in fact. Other than the standard punch or kick, there wasn't anything else Naruto knew about taijutsu. It came as no surprise that Naruto had not even been able to defend himself against the genius Genin of Konoha, who was more than experienced in mêlée.

Sasuke had flopped down into a sitting position, trying to clear his mind. His iron composure had been shaken slightly. He had nearly blown it just now. Sasuke almost killed the damned kitsune, almost asking for his own ruin. But Sasuke couldn't help it. When he saw Naruto poised and ready to fight, the carnivorous instinct rose within him, and it had taken over his mind and body. Sasuke seemed to black out just then, only his jealousy's amusement to guide his actions. He lusted for revenge, for justice. And so, Sasuke let the feral impulse to have what it wanted most. Never had Sasuke thought that he would lose control so easily, especially over someone as trivial as Uzumaki, but...

He enjoyed every second of it. Every pained expression, every attack that had dealt pain to Naruto, was ecstasy.

But Sasuke couldn't bring ruin to himself, not just yet. If Naruto was found dead and his blood on Sasuke's hands, then there would be no doubt that severe punishment (to put it nicely) would be given. No, not now, not when he had barely been able to hurt Naruto even deeper than the way he had just done now.

The Uchiha was surprised at Naruto's resilience to his hits, though. The less than fair sparring session had lasted longer than Sasuke intended. Even though he was sure that both of them knew that Sasuke's attacks were nothing less than agonizing, Naruto had still been able to stand up and even try going on the offence after being knocked down several times. But it all added up to nothing in the end. Sasuke had knocked Naruto around like he was a simple rag doll, while Sasuke himself remained unscathed, untouched. It was so easy to hurt him, it was absolutely laughable to the Uchiha. In the end, Naruto proved helpless and weak.

Pushing the sardonic thought aside, Sasuke got up and dusted himself off. For now, Sasuke would have to cover this incident (however fun it was) with another excuse he would have to slap together sloppily. Naruto would demand an explanation for being beaten into a bloody pulp.

Said blonde remained in his lying position, still trying to soothe the aches and pains. But to no avail, seeing as Sasuke had managed to hurt every part of him possible. Hell, even his bowels seemed to hurt. He would make sure Sasuke felt more hurt than he did. His lips were cut and bleeding, his voice still hoarse. But he was going to have to wait a while, which Naruto noted dismally.

"Sorry," Sasuke said, the bitter taste of mockery not washed from his words, "thought you would've been able to do more."

Naruto got up, even after his legs failed him a couple times. He wanted to hurt the arrogant asshole in front of him so bad, but his battered body wouldn't allow it. It was burned and marked with scratch marks and his whole form was covered with bruises turning various unidentified shades of colours. Naruto tried making a lunge at Sasuke, but he knees buckled and Naruto resigned to tending to himself first.

'That baka's going to pay for this,' Naruto snarled as he began walking, trying his best to keep a poker face and resist from wincing.

They both walked back to Sasuke's apartment in silence. Naruto had stubbornly walked alone without any help. He kept his steps sure and steady, even though his feet protested with each movement. If he had a shred of dignity left – and he would make sure Sasuke knew he did – then he would reserve it by doing something as simple as walking on his own.

Sasuke walked alongside Naruto, his eyes darting back to the slumped form of Naruto every now and then. His arms remained at his sides, instead of around Naruto's form, assisting him with walking. With a smirk that remained unnoticed by the oblivious idiot beside him, Sasuke revelled in the apparent pain that Naruto was in. Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't going to fight back at this moment. The pitiful weakling didn't even know where to find the inner strength the old Naruto had. This new and unimproved Naruto didn't have the stamina of the original. Sasuke's smirk turned into something similar to a scowl.

He would make sure Naruto learned of the darkest sides of human nature.

'That's right dobe,' Sasuke whispered in his mind with a sinister hiss. 'And this is only the beginning.'

* * *

**Wind Country – Wilderness**

A _whoosh_ brushed past the lush brush of the shrubbery. A flash of red jumped from various locations at an amazing rate, becoming nothing but a smudged blur. It moved with unfathomable grace, fuelled by only one passion, one thought: Uzumaki Naruto.

The sandals that Gaara of the Sand wore were becoming worn and dirty from the abuse. But Gaara wasn't even tired. He had to keep going; he was almost at the border.

It was difficult to disappear unnoticed. The Sand team had encountered a sleepy, dry little town on their way back to the Sand village. Finally snapping from his siblings' constant requests for rest, Baki had decided to stop there. They had all stopped at a run-down inn to take showers or whatnot when Gaara made his exit. Now he had left him in his dust and the grains of the desert behind him.

He had a day and a half's journey back to Konoha, but he would make sure he made it in time. Gaara seemed to have all the time in the world, but his Naruto did not. The longer that blonde stayed in the hands of that accursed Uchiha, the more time Sasuke would have to poison the kitsune's mind. Naruto had unveiled Gaara's lies by now, no doubt. Sasuke would've made sure of that.

Naruto might not even want to come with him, but Gaara would force his hand if he had to. Naruto was _his_, and he always was. It would remain that way whether Uzumaki or Uchiha liked it or not.

'Now is the time...'

The edge of a forest loomed ahead of the sand-nin. He would claim what was his again, and if it meant spilling the blood of Naruto or (more preferably) Sasuke, then so be it. Naruto will be his once again. Like it was always meant to be.

* * *

**Konoha – Market**

At least the pain had dulled a bit by now, even though the pain was still immense and still caused Naruto to wince at a particularly painful pang at he continued to walk. The streets were alive with flashing lights and laughter. The nightlife of Konoha was really something to marvel at.

He and Sasuke had not said a word to each other on their slow trek back to the apartment. It seemed inappropriate to say anything about the matter that had happened before. Thus it left Naruto alone to tread across the thick murmurs and glares the villagers as they walked home. It seemed to make his physical pain intensify tenfold. They all kept their distance from the pair – or at least, Naruto – as if they were the plague.

A sweet smell ensnared Naruto like a moth to a bright light. Naruto sidetracked in his direction, and watched as two small children, led by their smiling mother's hands, left a candy store, their arms full of sweets.

Even though it hurt to do so, Naruto's lips curled up into a large grin. He turned to Sasuke, flashed him his trademark grin before dashing inside the store.

The Uchiha felt annoyance well up inside him, but then again, this could be another chance to redeem himself from his previous mistake. He continued to stand still in the middle of the street contemplating the matter. Finally, with his thirst for Naruto's blood still unquenched, Sasuke strode reluctantly inside as well.

The sight of Naruto was easy to catch, and the blonde had already made his selection of candy among the countless variety. The kitsune was already at the cashier with a bag stuffed full of candy when Sasuke joined his side. The storeowner's back was turned, so Naruto uttered a small and happy, "Oi!" to catch his attention.

The clerk turned around, his face carrying the face of a young adult, but was beginning to show signs of aging. The man was smiling at first, but when his eyes drank in the sight of Naruto, the grin immediately mutated into a scowl of purest loathing.

"I'd like to buy this, please," Naruto said, his own smile still pasted on his face. Naruto had not forgotten the village's hostility towards him. But after he met the ramen cook, the blonde became determined to find the few citizens who didn't judge him by the Kyuubi's presence. Maybe this aging man, who enjoyed bringing joy into children with delectable sweets, was kind to all, even Naruto. But Naruto was wrong.

The scowling man looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke, who glared coolly back. The clerk hesitated for a second, before he answered quietly and gruffly, "We're closed."

Naruto was struck speechless for a second, then his expression turned into confusion. He looked around the small store and saw several customers shopping happily, minding their own business. The blonde turned back to the clerk who was still glaring at him.

"But there's still people around–"

"We don't serve animals," the clerk interrupted, his voice gaining an icier edge to it. The insult was left hanging in the air, and even made the ever-emotionless Uchiha stunned for a second. The clerk even seemed shocked at his own words, but didn't take them back. Instead, he continued on with relentless malice, "Now get out. We're closed."

The sounds that surrounded them suddenly came to a crashing, discordant halt, a few voices hanging on after it like broken strings before the world tumbled around Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto's expression, which bore a pain far beyond the physical pain that he had felt before. He didn't feel any pity or anger at his supposed partner's emotional stress. No...he was actually kind of happy that Naruto had been hurt so. 'Deserved it dobe,' Sasuke thought with an inward smirk of triumph. 'And you deserve more.' He didn't know what reason the clerk had to even act rudely to Naruto in the first place, but as long as Uzumaki felt pain, it was fine by him. It was one giant step closer to the undoing of the fraud standing beside him.

Sasuke's face carried a hint of shock, but the laughter echoing inside his head issued forth just the same. He wanted to revel in the joy of seeing Naruto vulnerable, but with almost an appreciative sneer breaking the surface of his cold visage, Sasuke nudged Naruto and gave him a small push out the door.

The walk home seemed to go by a lot faster for Sasuke, who was practically shaking with suppressed glee at the insult thrown at Naruto, who in turn took it in full-force. The weakling didn't even bother to fight back. Not even a word of defiance. But the new Naruto was like that. Weak with no backbone or ability to help himself. This fraud was so far from the one Sasuke used to know, it was on the verge of being comical. The old Naruto would've made sure the store clerk wouldn't utter another word of offence to him again. But that's why Sasuke had found the old Naruto different and unique. Naruto's headstrong attitude, his ability to uncover forgotten emotions that Sasuke had buried away long ago...but that old Naruto would never come back. Instead, this sloppy replacement will take his place.

'At least the old baka offered a good fight,' a voice noted bitterly beneath the reminiscing thoughts of Sasuke.

And so the two continued on home, one who was walking with a renewed energy and the other who was dragging his feet across the ground and stumbling, wondering if there was a place for him in this tiny world at all.

But little did the despair-ridden Naruto know, the saviour his heart was crying for at the moment was inching closer and closer to him as he continued to stagger back to Sasuke's apartment.

* * *

**Konoha – Sasuke's Apartment, bedroom**

The pillow was starting to get uncomfortable. It had been soaked with so many salty tears that the fabric had started itching his cheek as it lay against it. But the glistening rivers would not stop its flow. The stretching shadows wrapped him in a tight embrace, but brought him no comfort.

Naruto lay there, sobbing as quietly as he could, while he watched the steady rise of Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha was sleeping on the floor again, and despite the uncomfortable setting he had to rest, Sasuke had fallen asleep without any trouble. It wasn't as if thoughts of vengeance were plaguing the Uchiha's mind this night. In fact, the joy of seeing Naruto mutilated emotionally and physically had rocked Sasuke swiftly into a deep, contented slumber. The only regret Sasuke had before his eyes closed was that he wasn't the one who tormented Naruto so.

The blonde's heart had been ripped up into tiny pieces before, but that feeling paled in comparison at the stinging paroxysm he felt now. He begged and pleaded for sleep, the only known route to bliss now, but it wouldn't come.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, feeling the black bulge of shame rising in his mind. His former state-of-mind was right after all. There was no place for him here...and yet, here he was. The only thing Naruto will ever be is a burden on everyone's backs, weak and useless. _They_ had taken him again, gulled him again, and made him the butt of a cruel joke again. The horror of it should have been monotonous, but it was not; they had lured him back outside, and sent another stab at his heart, leaving one more scar to add to his generous supply...only this time, his executioner had uttered something too awful and cold to be contemplated.

No one had helped him, not even Sasuke. Naruto knew he shouldn't be surprised, yet his heart told him otherwise. Naruto was a burden after all, and Sasuke shouldn't have to trouble himself with a weakling's turmoil.

'I'm a demon,' Naruto thought to himself miserably, 'and I guess deserve to be treated like one.'

It was true he had resolved to that conclusion a long time ago, ever since he had gotten a first taste of what the village thought of him. In a whirl of thoughts, sneaking little hands dug up a memory Naruto had hoped was buried away forever...

* * *

Naruto saw that woman again in his mind, with her crying son standing in front of her. She had the same glare that never seemed to waver, she was only one of the countless others who hated him. The villagers in the market all stopped their business and turned to look at them. "Stay away from my son," the woman spat. "We don't need _your_ help."

Normally, the wretched memory should have ended there, but this time, it kept on going. Naruto closed his eyes and begged with all that he had that this hadn't happened. If he opened his eyes and it was true, what then?

Someone began to laugh, a solitary, bold, affrighted hyena sound, and he _did_ open his eyes, opened them to see who it was and it _was_ true. They had drenched him in the very sacredness of embarrassment, and their laughter was the final nightmare, the final attack before death. His thought as well as vision was coloured a ghastly purple with his revulsion and shame.

A second voice joined the first, which was followed by a third – a woman's soprano giggle – a fourth, a fifth, a sixth, all of them, all laughing and pointing. The eruptions just kept cascading on top of each other, until it grew so large that it seemed to crush Naruto and suffocate him underneath its unimaginable weight. But, that wasn't what sent Naruto spiralling to his emotional atrophy. Indigo orbs shifted to the side and saw Sasuke's laughing face. Naruto could _see_ him, laughing like there was no tomorrow. The one person who was supposed to Naruto's pinnacle, his greatest reason to live.

That day had started out happy and simple enough. Naruto had just gotten out of the hospital and was set free again, with two people he now held close to his heart walking alongside him. But now, the fairy tale had been corrupted and was festering with masochism which fairy tales were never meant to be exposed to. In this fairy tale, Naruto would bite a poison apple, be attacked by trolls, be abandoned in a palace in a barren palace in eternal slumber.

They were hurting him again.

Suddenly, it broke. He could feel it. His sanity's tiny crack grew and grew, until other spidery fissures formed with it, all of them taking over his psyche. The odious realization of how badly he had been cheated came over him, and a horrible, soundless cry – 'they're _LAUGHING_ at me...' – tried to snake its way through him.

He stifled it, and it was like swallowing bile, but he forced it down until it remained burning and smouldering somewhere deep in his being. His closed his eyes to shut out the added mockery of seeing the sight before him and staggered down the street; past all the guffawing faces, leaving the one he was supposed to trust the most – 'Sasuke...' – behind. Naruto's only thought was to run into the shadows of the forest, to get out of the light where everyone could see him, to let the darkness have him and hide him.

But it was like trying to run through quicksand. Naruto's traitorous mind had slowed time to a pitiful, slow crawl, so that the laughter had deepened into a sinister bass rumble.

His feet tangled with each other, and he was sent falling face first into the dirt, where – as far as the villagers were concerned – he belonged. The laughter swelled louder like an infection and they began to crowd around him. Naruto lay there limp and still, letting the growing noise wash over him like surf, only that it was a myriad times more painful than a day at the beach. He was in a ring of laughing murderers, pointing with a devious light shining upon their faces.

Naruto wanted not to see, but he _did_ see. The lights were too bright that it illuminated all their faces so that the blonde could make out every caricature etched on their faces. A noise – not laughter – joined the fray, and then Naruto realized he was moaning deep in his throat, like an animal in a trap.

He could see Iruka running towards him, his face filled with lying compassion. Then, just as Naruto was about to put his doubts about the Chuunin aside, the Machiavellian light shined on Iruka as well. Now Naruto could see beyond the façade and look at where the _real_ Iruka was, standing there giggling, chuckling, and pointing at him just like the rest.

Iruka's mouth opened and his voice issued forth, slow, deep and deceitful, "Let me help you, Naruto, I'm so sor - "

But Naruto struck out at him, just like he had when Iruka had him cornered back at Gaara's apartment. Iruka took several steps back at Naruto's angry swipe, even though the blonde was still lying on the ground. But the kitsune got up and began running again. He pushed a few villagers aside, leaving a hole in the wall of relentlessly sneering villagers, and ran. The last things he saw before Naruto flung himself into oblivion were the laughing faces, particularly Sasuke, who was laughing the most out of all of them. _Oh, how beautiful they all looked, swathed in the shining, seraphic robes of Acceptance._

* * *

**Konoha – Sasuke's Apartment**

Naruto woke up, his whole body shaking and his face was wet with tears. Whether they were from the time he was awake or they had come during the time of his nightmare, he did not know. But the realization that his nightmare had only been a bad memory that had been twisted into something different brought little comfort to his raging heart.

The deep night skies that were on the other side of the window indicated it was still well into the night, although the sun would peek above the mountain of Hokages soon.

He slid off the bed, his bare feet making slapping noises on the floor, and tiptoed out of the room. Feeling slightly chilly, Naruto donned his jumpsuit that was discarded carelessly on the floor when he had walked in. Naruto walked with trembling legs that threatened to give away into the living room and looked out the window. It was a comforting sight, and it revealed an asleep town of Konoha, all of whom were drowned in equanimity. To think that such a peaceful and vulnerable town like this could wield the torturous hands of cruelty.

Even in sleep, cruel fate would not give him bliss. Naruto could see his reflection in the darkened glass, lips parted, face torn and pale before the condensation of his breath obscured it into a foggy mess. He rested his forehead on the glass, letting the coolness temper his burning thoughts.

As he gazed out at the town, the laughter that had infested his dreams flapped around him like sinful blackbirds. But Naruto stayed latent, breathing raggedly, his hot face feeling the slight brush of the window's cool touch. The tears of shame began to flow, as hot and as thick as the first trickle of blood that had flowed when Sasuke sent a particularly painful punch to his face during their training.

Naruto knew he was foolish and _weak_ for crying over a nightmare, a memory that didn't happen, but deep inside, his inward voice told him that it might as well be so. The only difference between the incident in his dream and reality was that the hostility was given to him differently. In reality, the villagers give him the same cruelty behind the bars of the law, which the Hokage had set up in hopes of silencing the citizen's malcontent. But the killing intent seeped through the gaps all the same. In his nightmare, they were all able to express themselves freely, and even the ones that Naruto thought he could trust revealed themselves.

And so, the deteriorating kitsune remained standing in the deadly quiet of Sasuke's living room, staring out at the world, hopelessly wondering if he was a mistake, a flaw in society's unblemished face.

Naruto's rapid breathing slowed, slowed, caught suddenly as if on a thorn –

And suddenly recoiled in a short, shuttering gasp. A pair of feet, shrouded in shadow, had appeared on the other side of the window. Naruto's eyes slowly inched up: knees, torso, chest, neck, and finally, the face. Crouching on the other side of the glass, looking for all the world like a knight in shining armour with the moon's waning light, was Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

A/N: Wah, I spent god-knows-how-long on this long-winded chapter, and it was pure hell trying to get the words and descriptions just right. And I also tried a new 'style' of writing. Hope nothing was too confusing or anything. Anywhos, I also hope the confusion over Sasuke's reaction that some of you had has been fixed and/or explained :) Apologies from a devastated authoress ;--;

* * *

**Review Responses:**

Jenniyah: Heh :P I guess Sasuke don't like Naruto anymore =] I love torturing characters, it's just too fun to be true :D So now Sasuke=crazy, which the anime really needs to clarify! Anywhos, maybe someone will come to Sasuke's rescue, seeing as I'm a huge SasuNaru fan meself :D But for now, you can try slapping Sasuke upside the head to try knocking some sense into him XD

ayame0: Ah, don't worry 'bout it! The fact that you reviewed in the past is enough to give me a heart burn :D I understand taking a break from fanfiction =] There's a lot of stories out there I enjoy myself, but sometimes, staring at the computer screen for hours is bad for the eyes . And I never check my e-mails meself (except for review alerts), but that's only when my hotmail hasn't messed up somehow –kicks computer- its all HIS fault –kicks computer again- If I had a dream about living in the Naruto world, then I'd rather continue dreaming :3 Hehe, this update wasn't the fastest, but I'm glad you're still reading this story! More Sasuke-bashing (I can't help it) coming :D Or at least I hope...haven't thought that far yet :3 –throws Naruto into Gaara- that's where he belongs XD...-sneaks a couple of packs of sugar into your coffee-

Kamikakushi: -jumps and hits head on ceiling at sudden outburst- Maybe it's just your morbid instincts (which surpass mine by a great deal) kicking in :P But Sasuke going crazy was always something I wanted to see =] The last chapter was atrocious in my humble opinion, but at least it was funny :D Is that good or bad? :P Aw shucks I ain't that great (especially to my brother –hisses as he passes by-) –sighs happily as pocky and plushies fall- And you get updating on all your fics! Can't wait to see how a _real_ genius writes fanfics XD I took ballet once...quit right after a couple of classes where we did splits in classes :P And I don't have any more Sasuke-torture-methods left (Can you believe it!? O.o) from this point on :P But the wallow-in-self-pity-role is being played by Naru-chan, who is hopefully doing it wonderfully :P I can only imagine what that doujinshi is o.O Must...not...leave...evil...thoughts...in...mind! Heh, this chapter wasn't all that much, but hope you liked anyway :D –does the happy dance too-

Little Leila: -evil cackle- Sasuke has officially gone insane! And a morbid, twisted person like me couldn't ask for more! And we'll see if Gaara has succeeded...we'll see...-pats fluffy white cat on lap like all evil villains do- Hehe, tell Sasuke he's an idiot after you're done telling Naruto he belongs wif Gaara-chan! Which he does =] –hides behind pot lid- Err...sorry for kinda hurting Naruto o.O Spare me!

Crystal-Chan2: Heheheh, I really need to see a cool picture of Gaara covered with blood :P But too lazy to draw it meself (stick people are NOT juvenile and easy to draw :[) But make sure you don't encounter the evil shrinkses...EVIL they are...they hurtses us and the precious...At this point, SasuNaru seems impossible, but I'm gonna twist it horribly somehow so it still has a chance! All hail SasuNaru! Even though Sasuke is now officially a crazy nutcase –smiles- hehe...Gaara as Naruto's security blanket...such a kawaii thought –giggles like an insane fangirl- I must agree with you that manipulating characters is fun :D –ducks for cover from Gaara's sand too-

lalala: -smacks Sasuke- He deserves it doesn't he? –evil grin- But we'll have to see if Naruto is gonna run away or not =] But for now...-runs away with Naruto plushie-

Kyuubi-chan: -smacks Sasuke happily- You show him Kyuubi-chan! –evil cackle- But I must say, Sasuke going crazy is a fun thing to write about =] Hah, poor Sasuke...all the pain he must be feeling right now :D He must've gotten smacked a million times already (and counting)! He deserves every one of them ;) Shikamaru scares me o.O All of that IQ...he makes me feel n00bish :P But that could just me weird, ol' me :D I can't really decide between NaruSasu and GaaNaru either! Gaara is just so adorable! –glomps him and runs away before he kills me- And Sasuke, as much as I do curse his very existence, is also made for Naru-chan! I say we torture Sasuke first, and then (if he survives) we'll make them play a game of bloody-knuckles, and whoever wins gets Naruto's love!!!!!! –stops babbling about devious, unfeasible schemes-

Polka Dot: -evil cackle- Stupid Sasuke has finally cracked and I can't be any happier at the news =] Have no fear, super-Gaara is here :D –waves GaaNaru flag around-

tracy-kin: I share your desire to murder Sasuke too :D that's why I use this! –holds up Sasuke voodoo doll- If you want, you can stick a few needles into him to try and bring some sense into that overblown head of his XD Oh how I love poking fun at the idiot :) It was all his fault in the first place –huggles Naru-chan- But what can ya do...Sasuke's a dumbass and always will be –evil grin- And trust me, this story really isn't all that great! I loved yours to death! All the angst is written so much better than the angst I've written XP If there _was_ any angst to begin with o.O Hehe, I've always figured Gaara looked like a cute panda =] Except at first, I thought he looked more along the lines of a Goth XP So he's a goth panda...now there's an idea =] Muhahaha! We would be partners in crime and then we shall take over the world with our super-duper-fic!!!! I'll make sure to read your fic right after I finish this chapter =] Lets just hope the review works :[ Cuz it better –shakes fist threateningly at

RuByMoOn17: Wee! –dances and prances around- I'm happy that last chapter wasn't too bad :D Maybe this one was a bit better, ne? –looks hopeful-

kashisenshey: -gives kashisenshey a baseball bat- Hit him to your heart's content! He deserves it :D Hee, glad you liked that last chapter, even though it was horrible –shudders-

Luna: Gaara and Naruto are perfect for each other! –turns fangirly- And they're just so cute together XD Does Gaara coming to Naruto's rescue in this chapter count as a way to stick em together? :P Gaara and Naruto are made for each other like...err...rabbits and carrots? :P –smacks Sasuke and runs off-

aNiMePeRfEcT: Wah! It isn't really _that_ great is it? I can't really decide between Sasuke and Gaara either! They both look so cute with Naruto-chan! Making them all happy might be impossible at this point :D Evil, evil Sasuke :] –smacks him- He'll be alright :P I really should make him suffer more! But what can ya do =] GaaNaru and SasuNaru...decisions...decisions...But right now, I really don't know who's gonna be the one to win Naru-chan's heart! Too lazy to decide right now you see =]

chaos911: Holy crap! –flies off chair- That's a long time to be reading a humble little fic like mine isn't it? :P Don't count on me updating XD I'm lazy and my mind refuses to work ;/ I think Fefe Dobson music broke my brain or something...Anywhos, I can't get enough of homicidal Gaara myself! He's just so cute when he's killing people o.O But that will come soon...or at least I think it will...I haven't planned that far yet :P Thanks for your compliments! But that last chapter...-shudders- Let us never speak of it again :P There's so many mistakes in my chapters :P –thanks and praises whoever invented spell/grammar check- I hope you liked this update (even though it wasn't the fastest)! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! for your compliments! –prances around like an oompa loompa while wearing a 'I love Gaara' shirt-

sakurastar-63: Hehe, why thank you! It took me a million years to finally get to writing this :P

Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: Hehe –looks sheepish- I just had to make Sasuke into a crazy nutcase :P Couldn't help it! Seemed weird didn't it? The OOC bunnies have gotten to my fic –shoots them with a shotgun- But hopefully it's fixed in this chapter! Chocolate cake forever!!! –hails- Well, recently did some update where they now support italics and bold text on several programs, so if you use Microsoft Word, WordPad, OpenOffice, and some other writing programs, then they should show up when you upload them. Unfortunately, they don't show up if you typed up your story in Word Perfect or in .txt format (chapters saved in programs like Notepad) ;/ I think there's some more information on that stuff in the updates on the front page of , but not too sure :P If your document's italics and bolds don't show up because it's in .txt format or whatever, then you should click the Quickedit/Preview button (or link, whatever it's called :P) after you uploaded a chapter in the Document Manager, and then make words italic and bold manually. Sucks, I know :/ I to do it before...took me such a long time ;---; Tell me if you gots any problems! I'm horrible when it comes to explaining things :P

Iceheart: Heh, I'm not much of a darkfic writer :P I'm feeling kinda sorry for Naruto too! Stupid Sasuke! –kicks him- But Gaara can continue to be his oh-so-cute homicidal self =] Naruto _is_ way better than Sasuke! Kyuubified Naruto Sasuke :D I can't see him getting beaten by Sasuke either...maybe he does in the manga, but I wouldn't know :P The anime really needs to make Sasuke more darker than he is right now! Maybe that's only cuz it's my morbid mind, but a little evil never hurt Sasuke...okay, it has but still :P Wah! –flies off chair- My fic? Genius material? THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that really meant a lot to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But my writing isn't really that great –hangs head- But I try :D –glomps Iceheart and runs off before she can get sued-

Saiera: -cackles evilly and smacks Sasuke too- So fun smacking Sasuke :P He's so stupid and stuff XD Alas, there is no happiness left for Naruto...OR IS THERE!? –DUN DUN DUN- :P Don't mind me :D –waves Gaara flag around-

Nebula: Wah! Thank you :D It was pretty hard trying to keep them in character! But I'm so happy it worked! THANK YOU!!!!!!!! :D Hope you liked this chapter :D Hopefully the OOC bunnies didn't attack it o.O

Saria19: Heh –looks sheepish- Naw, there's just so many mistakes in my chapters :P But I'm just way too lazy to fix 'em :P But thank you for liking my story! –gives you a flower- Bleh :P And Gaara has come to Naruto's rescue! Yayyy!!! They're made for each other XD

The BirdFox Hybrid Productions: o.O Wow, that's confuddling :P Naw, I'm just slow in the mind! But I get how it works now :D It's a cool pen name you got there though XD Heh, you better get working on sleepovers! I need a good laugh nowadays :D And I'll make sure to check out both of those stories soon! I haven't been checking on _any_ fics lately :P I'll make sure to read The Missing Nins! No more corridors of spooky doomness :P Instead, there's going to be a Candyland full of bunnies, rainbows, lollipops and other happy stuff like that :P

Ria Sakazaki: Heh, thank you :D Last chapter wasn't a TOTAL failure, I see :D Hope you liked this (slow) update!

Sierra-Falls: Heh, Sasuke did seem weird in the last chapter, I admit :P But I couldn't help it! I needed a crazy idiot in there somewhere! And I tried to do something different with Sasuke's sanity :P Hopefully it wasn't too bad or anything :D –looks hopeful- Maybe this chapter cleaned up some that weirdness :P

Kutsu: o.O Hello there –waves- Thanks for reviewing!

Nejidragon: Hehe :P The author has finally gotten off her lazy ass and written a chapter! Yay! :D I feel so special =]

Momochi Zabuza: Hah, sorry if Sasuke seemed kinda weirded in the last chapter :D But Sasuke going all crazy-evil-like was so irresistible that I can't be held responsible for my actions! :P Hope this chapter fixed that though XP

KDK: Yes! Hate Sasuke! Hate him! Raaaawr!!! –kicks Sasuke- You are welcome to use any of my guns to shoot him if you like :P Gaara has come to Naruto's rescue!!!! –fangirly screams in the background- Naruto does need some love :( Poor thing –hugs Naruto plushie- Hehe :D

Ramen-sama: No worries about not reviewing! The fact that you've reviewed more than once in the past is enough to send me into a seizure =] Bah, that last chapter was just so bad :P I dunno, to me, it seemed kinda...forced? But I'm glad all the characters remained in-character :D Took me a long time to actually figure out a reaction for Sasuke, other than the simple 'GRR I R SASUKE AND I R ANGRYYY RAWR KILL KILL KILL!!!!!!!'...well, I guess he's like that right now, but you get what I mean...right!? -looks desperate- I'm happy the parts with Gaara weren't too boring either o.O I was starting to think that maybe it was starting to drag :D Naw, don't worry, you're not being weird! –glomps- I don't think I can really relate to the characters, but I try to put myself in their position...most of the time...when I'm not feeling lazy...anyway, I'm glad this story is going wonderfully for you! And this plot took me a year to think of :P Brain broke you see ;/ I'm still mourning for it ;--; THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! for you compliments and support!!!!!!! –does the chicken dance in celebration-

juu: I must agree with you =] I'm a total sucker for GaaNaruSasu triangles :P My fic is incorrect-grammar-free!? O.o Thank god for grammar/spell check :D Don't tell anyone my secret!!! –looks around nervously- I always thought Sasuke was always scary...or maybe just stupid :P I'm a Sasuke-hater at heart :D anywhos, hope you liked this update!! More semi-scary Sasuke XD

danna-chan: A Sasuke-hater! Yay!!! Sasuke'll get his...maybe...haven't thought that far yet, but for now...-kicks Sasuke-

Tipsy-Dragon: Hehe, don't worry about late reviews :D Very sorry for the late update :P I must say I enjoy seeing an EVIL Sasuke too! And what's even better, you don't think he's OOC! –glomps Tipsy-Dragon- Everyone should be a Sasuke-hater :D –pushes Naruto and Gaara together- So cute XD Ooo, I really must have a look at those happy pills o.O I could use some myself :D Goood Seto –pats his head-

theiviousracoonness: -chokes on coke at threat made to Sasuke- Hahaahahaha! That's the greatest threat ever given to a character! Hehe, I think it's about time I got off my lazy ass and wrote a chapter too :P But the computer is just so FAR and typing is just so...tiring :P But here it is! Hope you liked :D Now I need a new can of coke ;--;

Kyona Kopper: Hehe, sorry for bad chapter XP It was horrible –burns it- I won't do too much to Naruto, he's just so cute!! –smacks Sasuke's head- Maybe that'll make him remember Naruto has a good reason to miss Gaara :D If not, I still got a metal bat just waiting to land on Sasuke's head :] Hope you liked this chapter :D

* * *

A/N: WOAH! That was a lot of reviews!!! Can't believe it XD I can't believe how great you guys are!!! **_THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** Well, that's all for today folkses! Now if you'll excuse me, there's a spring roll downstairs that has my name written all over it X3 –runs downstairs before anyone can eat it-

Tsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	15. Pierrot

* * *

A/N: Hey, hey! –laughs like Krusty the clown- :D Very unpunctual (I'm surprised that's a word) author here with a short chapter :P Many apologies for my super uber-late update! Hit a writer's block I did =] Haven't been able to get near a computer long enough to press a button on the keyboard -.-"**_EXTRA SPESHO THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** to all my reviewers for giving me inspiration!Disclaimer: I r not t3h owner for Naruto :( I only own the storyline, and the sentences/words for this story :D That goes for all the chapters of this story too! **To steal from one person is plagiarism; to steal from many is research.** Hehe...just joking =] 

Warning: Yaoi and swearing! Viewer discretion is advised for the midgets...errr...I mean, children :D

* * *

"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe = dead last  
  
Baka = idiot

**Bolded text** – setting

_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words; can also be flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Pierrot**

**Konoha – Sasuke's Apartment, Living room**

There was no mistaking the slender, icy-green eyes that pierced the inky darkness that stared at him. In the flesh, was Gaara: the one person who he least expected to ever catch a glimpse of again. Naruto felt his blood run cold.

To be honest, the sand-nin didn't know where to go once he reached Konoha. But the captivating flash of blonde at a window and the presence of a familiar chakra guided him here. Lady luck was on his side today.

Something bit at Gaara's sense inside his head. It began as an incessant buzz, but the inkling feeling only evolved into a raging, caged animosity until Gaara could not ignore it any longer.

The Uchiha was near.

He could almost smell it: the accursed stench of Sasuke's blood. Gaara took a moment to decide his course of action. What to do first? Claim Naruto for his own or finally rid the world of the Uchiha lineage, where it will be swept away by the sands of time? Gaara could feel Shukaku's restlessness. Both the demon and his mother had been demanding blood, and he promised he would give it to them. Even his throat seemed parched, crying to be quenched with only the soothing essence of blood. But to a cause a commotion here and now would be unwise.

A faint rustling festered faintly. It was barely noticeable, but it was there, under the cover of night's sleepy silence. Gaara narrowed his eyes, glaring in the direction he suspected where the oblivious Sasuke lay. It would be so easy to dispatch him now and get it over with...so close to bringing final destruction. Gaara made to stand up again and bring death upon the Uchiha, but a sudden scraping noise stopped him.

Naruto had opened the window and was now gazing at him with thunderstruck eyes. The sand-nin stared back, trying to ignore the overwhelming desire to slaughter...even if it was Naruto.

With every shred of his will Gaara buried his bloodlust deep inside. But the feeling only went in a steady crescendo as Shukaku and his mother protested even more at the thought of being denied blood for even longer. Somehow, Gaara managed to cage it inside, but he doubted he could ignore it for much longer.

Before forcing Naruto out of the wretched home, Gaara decided to take a more civil way before doing things the method he was more familiar with. Even though his sanity was hanging on by a thread, he knew he couldn't falter now. Gaara was breathing louder than he normally did, seeing as he had travelled a day and a half's journey in just under a day's time. But nevertheless, Gaara found the energy to make one final gesture that would finish all: he offered his hand at the blonde at a standstill beneath him.

Naruto felt dazed, like he had just run a long distance and suddenly collapsed. Gaara was offering his hand to him. The voice of reason told Naruto that Gaara was trying to take Naruto away when he shouldn't, but his mind, body and soul told him otherwise.

Gaara was offering Naruto a new chance at life.

Naruto had been killed, engulfed by the biting flames of the villagers, and now, Gaara will help him rise from the ashes again, reborn and live to stay forevermore.

He would go away, away from all the villagers who hated him, away from a world he didn't belong in. The thought of finding a cure to his pain was too addictive to be passed by.

But wasn't Sasuke his intended 'prince charming'? The wintry Uchiha who had so generously offered him a helping hand through the busy, winding roads of his own amnesiac mind?

In a swirling kaleidoscope of memories, Naruto saw Sasuke's crazed expression as he continued to hit Naruto with everything he had during their sparring session. Naruto had witnessed another person that day. That feral, almost crazed Sasuke who had come within an inch of taking his life scared Naruto. And then there was the laughing Sasuke in his nightmare...

The Uchiha had been acting different lately. For the most part, he seemed normal, but there were these sudden moments of brilliance that would shine upon subtleties that Naruto had come to be sceptical of. There were times when Sasuke would descend into a state of black-filled nothingness, and during those moments, Sasuke didn't seem to hear Naruto speaking to him. He had also become distant, and left Naruto feeling like he had lost something dear to him, but for what reason he didn't know. When Naruto had come home some hours earlier, Sasuke didn't even seem fazed by what the store clerk had said. Naruto felt like smiling bitterly. He _had_ lost something dear to him it seemed...

Without any more thought, Naruto took Gaara's hand tightly in his own. It was at that moment the blonde became aware of the strong odour of something coppery and foul. He looked closer, squinting his eyes to make out the blood branded on every inch of Gaara's form. Was that...blood?

Expression still barren, Gaara felt victorious as Naruto held his hand in his own. The feeling wavered for a second when he sensed Naruto hesitate for a second. His mood abruptly changed from cordial to poisonous. Wrenching Naruto's arm up, the blonde was roughly pulled up by his side.

'I win again...' Gaara thought, 'Uchiha Sasuke.'

Naruto half-expected Sasuke to burst out of the bedroom at this instant and stop him from leaving, but nothing happened. Before Naruto was able to gather his wits, he was already scrambling clumsily after Gaara as they made their way across Konoha for the last time.

Naruto went down in great, slightly awkward leaps he had been practising during training sessions, losing all thought of the hate that seemed to be a doomed shadow looming over him ever since he stepped foot into this village.

But the image of Sasuke reverberated through his mind in a slow, dull, idiot hum. Naruto couldn't bear leaving Sasuke so easily. But if he looked at it, there was nothing that could hold them together. The magic that had kept them together for so long would eventually melt away by the village's acidic odium. Whatever may come in the future was only filled with despair and despondency. There was nothing for him here. Naruto refused to listen to whatever reasons the desperate part of his mind tried to offer.

As he and Gaara landed on the roof of a tall building, Naruto risked a glance over his shoulder and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Then...darkness.

* * *

**Konoha – Sasuke's Apartment, bedroom **

Sasuke stirred in his sleep. Opening his eyes, he abruptly sat up, poised for battle. But only the quiet, still view of his room greeted him. Wait...quiet and still? Sasuke looked around wildly and saw idle sheets cast away on the bed.

He stood up immediately and shook his sleep-tousled hair. His mind was drowsy, but Sasuke was a light sleeper. Something must've woken him. Naruto causing havoc in the middle of the night, perhaps.

Slightly vexed, Sasuke walked out of the room and expected to find light pouring from the kitchen doorway, or even the bathroom perhaps. But there was darkness. There were only the lonely shadows of the furniture stretched across the floor. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Where is he...?' the question hissed inside his head.

He heard something fluttering nearby. The room suddenly felt colder than it should've been. Looking around the corner, Sasuke felt surprise wash over him.

There was nothing out of place in the room, but the window was open with the drapes billowing out into the cover of the night. The idle pieces of fabric arched sharply in the wind's caress, but other than that, the whole place was deadly still.

Running to the open window, Sasuke gazed out at the village of Konoha. The world was on the pause button of the night, but there were two shadows in the distance below him that flashed in the moon's glow.

He didn't know it, but his eyes were flushed in a bright, red colour of his Sharingan. As Sasuke took a closer look, he could make out the bright yellow of Naruto's hair and...

_Him._

Naruto was running away from Sasuke with Gaara of the Sand. And by the looks of it, Naruto didn't seem to be resisting. And at that point, Sasuke was convinced that he was a fool for not killing Naruto when he had the chance.

Naruto's presence was in his mind, vibrating stubbornly, repeating the call letters of Naruto's new personality over and over. An essence of Naruto, a _gestalt._ Muted now, not strident, not announcing itself with a clarion, but waxing and waning in steady oscillations.

He descended into a red, thrashing unconsciousness.

* * *

**Konoha - Forest**

Naruto had stopped and stared on the roof for a second before Gaara violently grabbed his arm and half-dragged him into the cover of the forest. But Naruto's mind was in a daze and panic. What had he done? Was this the right thing? Should he go back? So many questions but no answer came. As of now, his body was a puppet for Gaara to control.

Naruto jumped limply, hardly putting any effort or purpose in his steps. He just couldn't find the heart to decide anymore. It felt like he was split in two: a toy that two children were fighting over, each pulling on each arm until a Naruto ripped right down the middle. He was dazed and confused...he just didn't know what to do anymore. Naruto had lost himself in the sea of thoughts in his mind a long time ago, never mind trying to find his way in reality.

They fled across the deep ravines of the Forest, the closely cut shrubbery like velvet, lightly dusted with the dew of a foretold chilly morning. At least the laughter was behind Naruto...but for the slightest moment, he felt like the hate was not something new to him. It was almost...real. But just as soon as it came, it disappeared, like being pricked suddenly. Afterwards, Naruto's situation still remained the same. Nothing had changed: the village was still there, as was the Kyuubi.

If the village wanted Naruto gone, then the kitsune would be more than happy to give it to them. He will be gone by the brink of dawn.

It was settled. Naruto would flee, run from the hate, the glares, and the venomous words. Living a life of despair may be his fate, but Naruto would try his hardest to make it otherwise. No one, not even Sasuke, can bring him back. Naruto just couldn't go back there.

'Gone...'

The word repeated intoxicatingly in his mind.

But a fleeting, desperate tug of his heart made Naruto almost lose his footing as he leaped. What about Iruka, or Kakashi, or even the ramen cook...what about them? And Sasuke...the last hopeful shreds that Naruto had for Sasuke made their presence known. For a moment, Naruto didn't have the heart to leave their kindness unanswered and unreturned.

The blonde tried to push their smiling faces out of the way, but it was still in his mind, flickering and urgent. Then, with a flash that made Naruto's heart skip a beat, the kitsune saw the laughing and pointing Sasuke and everyone else he had seen in his nightmare. Could that nightmare have been a premonition...or even a glimpse at the truth? Did Sasuke truly think Naruto as the demon and burden that everyone thought Naruto was? It almost sounded like a plausible explanation for the Uchiha's recent behaviour. Once again, Naruto cast off all desire for Sasuke and was left exposed from them...but not without qualm.

Naruto convinced himself with the little steel in his obstinacy he had left that no one worth staying for was there. Animals. Let them burn, then. Let the whole place be filled with the stench of their sacrifice. Let this place be named Hell on Earth, Land of the _real_ Demons, Death's Haven.

At last, Naruto was free. He was glad that no one was waiting up for him at 'home', wherever home may be in this godforsaken village.

The comforting form of Gaara loomed in front of him, not an arm's length away, and Naruto silently thanked Gaara in his mind...Gaara was his real saviour and blessing. Soon Naruto will be able to get by on his own. He'd make sure of it. Naruto will show himself that he had individuality, a notion of being...the knowledge that he was something _real_.

Once Naruto arrived at Gaara's home (where he was guessing they were going), he'll be able to find himself again and get back on his feet. Then he'll be able to face the world on his own and know no fear or hate.

Despite his iron determination to leave Konoha, Naruto's steps still abated. But every time Naruto showed signs of stopped, he was yanked forward sharply by Gaara, who was holding his arm so tightly it was beginning to hurt. His pace slowed, came close to a halt, and became aware that something had begun to happen. He travelled across a great and misty field, waiting for realization.

_They_ had beaten him, bested him, once and for all time. It was over.

* * *

**Konoha – Sasuke's Apartment, bedroom**

Sasuke barely remembered to bring a weapon before he made to leap out the window and begin his pursuit. He ran as fast as he could inside his room, grabbed his kunai holster in his nightstand and wrenched his window open before tearing into the hours of darkness.

So Naruto had made his betrayal complete. Naruto had _dared_ to disgrace him? With Gaara of the Sand, one of his archenemies, no less. He should've known better. Naruto had, once again, proved that he was nothing but a spineless, cheating, obnoxious mistake to the world. He thought he could get away with it, but Sasuke would make sure he didn't. Naruto was stupid as always, to think that he could best an Uchiha like that.

Sharingan eyes staring wildly at the reeling stars over his head, Sasuke increased his speed, eyes burning and adrenaline coursing through his veins. He would stop them both from trying to escape his clutches. He would make sure they wouldn't get away that easily.

Far ahead, Sasuke could make out the expression of dazed fear on Naruto's face before the obscurity of the trees engulfed it and they were no more.

His eyes took on a flat, deadly shine. With a cold blink of humour, Sasuke knew that Naruto would never change his stubborn ways that Sasuke had found so odd. His mind was filled with the huge knowledge of a power, and of an abyss.

The Uchiha increased his speed again, his whole mind bent on catching two certain Genins. He could hardly wait to fight both Gaara and Naruto...and he could hardly wait to beat them. Sasuke felt a smirk emerge through the thick waters of his anger: a smirk that foretold spilt blood and death.

* * *

**Konoha – Hyuuga's Mansion, roof**

Neji gazed at the Moon staring owlishly at him. The whole sky had become blessed twilight, and his face had taken almost a sickly, silvery shine to it in the Moon's glow. He had always treasured night's silent serenade, when all seemed to be washed away by the Moon's rays and the walls of his mind seemed to give way. It always waited like a predator about to pounce on something, savouring every single moment before it began its pursue of the Sun, but always missing it by the edge of dawn's sharp knife.

The Hyuuga's mind was about to empty itself of any thought before something caught his eyes. Two – no, _three_ shadows were jumping frantically across the village in the distance. Who would be running into the forest this late at night?

Quickly doing the seals that his hands had long grown accustomed to, Neji felt the veins around his eyes bulge and he could clearly make out the form of Sasuke, Naruto, and – 'No, it can't be...' – Gaara of the Sand.

Something bad – _very_ bad – was going to happen. He didn't know how he knew. It bore no relation to the little he knew of the three Genins. There were no pictures in his head, no great white flashes of revelation, only prosaic knowledge. Now the three shadows seemed to be harbourers of ill news.

Standing and brushing himself off, Neji grew curious as to what was going on. Gaara of the Sand, of all people, was in the Leaf village. Something like this should not go unnoticed. With that, Neji began his own pursuit just as the silhouettes of Gaara and Naruto disappeared under the trees.

Through the valuated caliginosity, four simulacrums fled silently into the forest, like an invasion from the graveyard. An even darker, unwanted shadow seemed to fall from the night sky over them. All four had come to witness. They will all eventually meet at one place and finally make destruction _complete_.

But no one knew that one of them had also come to die.

* * *

A/N: Apologies for crappy descriptive writing in this chapter :D Hope you liked the little (kind of random now that I think about it) Neji insertion there! Nothing much happened, but it'll have to do I guess ;---; Need to do some much-needed self-e-value-a-shun for this story :D

* * *

**Review Responses:**

ayame0: Hehe, no ass-kicking in this chapter ;--; but it will come soon...very soon –grins evilly- I don't think Gaara saw Naruto getting hugged by you, but you can never know when it comes to everyone's favourite homicidal panda-man :D –pats Gaara's head and almost gets her hand eaten- Not much to wait for in this chapter :( Gah, I just ruined the suspense XP Oh well, hope you liked anyway –looks hopeful-

Tipsy-Dragon: Haha, now that I think about it, my story sounds like a soap opera o.O;; But anything for reuniting Gaara with Naru-chan! XD Gaara can pwn Sasuke if he wanted to :D I agree, just hurting Sasuke isn't much fun :/ I say giving Sasuke a slow and painful death is the way to go :D It is kinda of sad of about Sasuke, but he grows up to be "I R BETTER DEN U!" so I won't be starting a donation thing for him anytime soon :D Hmm...seems like Seto needs some angst pills :D or maybe more confetti! –throws confetti everywhere- Well, this wasn't the fastest update, but hopefully it was OK-ish...right? :P

Little Leila: -evil cackle- Character-torture is so fun XD But I shall spare stupid Sasuke (-gives him a good kick-) some sympathy in later chapters I suppose :D If you'd like, you can have my Cluebat and try knocking some sense into him -hands Cluebat over- Well, it's coming close to...-DUN DUN DUN- The Decision! I still don't know who Naruto's going to be with :P So keep whispering and tell Sasuke he's an idiot...again :D It just doesn't seem to penetrate his thick skull in the anime ;/ And Sasuke's gonna get what's coming to him :] He better watch his back...Gaara's after him :D But it's fun to hurt Sasuke every now and then –kicks Sasuke again- It's very fun :D You should try it sometime XD Hah, since I don't know who Naruto gonna choose, I'm not too sure about the ending ;/ I'm a sucker for happy endings, but I'm also partial to sad endings...I really need to see my therapist o.O;;

tracy-kin: Haha XP That would've been fun to write, but unfortunately, my kissing scenes are worse than my action scenes o.O So I'm just gonna have to work with this!: -holds up a Gaara and Naruto plushie and mashes their faces together so it looks like they're kissing...err...kinda- Glad you liked the store-scene! Not much of a sad scene writer, but I'm very happy I managed to get _some_ emotion in this fic of mine :P But you write them so much better! The way you write angst is just...-holy light shines upon the fic- Heh :P Yesh, Gaara is Naruto's soul mate!! All hail GaaNaru! Of course Sasuke doesn't deserve Naruto :] Poor guy needs to get his stupidity checked XD When I found out Gaara has a raccoon inside him I was all "A RACCOON!? PSSSHHH" What were they _thinking_!? That's just some fangirl rambling :P We'll have the whole world in the clutches of yaoi! –cackles evilly and runs off to do some brainwashing-

Saiera: -dies laughing at the comment- That would be THE best day of the year! It'll replace Christmas, my favourite day of the whole entire year :D I think it'll be appropriate to name Sasuke's birthday as the national screw-you-Sasuke day :D Seeing as I cursed the day he came into existence...but that could just be morbid thinking XD –holds up a "Go Gaara!" flag also- :D

Cookie6: Yees, stupid Sasuke doesn't deserve Naruto :] He's being the ass that everyone knows him for :D But he looks so adorable with Naru-chan XP Oh well...can't help but bash him once or twice :D

F.A. Star Hawk: I love Gaara too! :D Yay for Gaara! He can pwn Sasuke's evilness any day :D Not the fastest update, but hope you liked anyway :D

bffimagine: I absolutely _despise_ Sasuke! –glares at Sasuke and holds up a meat cleaver- But I'll keep him alive since he looks so cute with Naruto :P But I have nothing against Sasuke-fans XD I found him rather cute when I first saw Naruto, but then I took a look at his ego and nearly got crushed by its enormity :P Ah, well. I shall spare Sasuke for now XD

Kutsu: Wah! –flies off chair- My story isn't all that much izzit? Aw shucks XD Now I feel spesho! In a good way! For the first time! –jumps around and throws candy everywhere- I love doing cliffhangers! Makes me feel powerful XP I try to keep the story interesting and I'm glad it's working! YES! –dances around some more- This chapter wasn't the most eventful I'm sorry to say, but hopefully you liked it anyway ;D

Kyuubi-chan: I used to be a player of bloody knuckles myself, but then someone told me about the flesh-eating disease and then I got paranoid :P Nah, it's not you're fault you didn't understand Sasuke's OOCness :P It's just me and my bad authoring ways! –kicks Sasuke- He needs to do some self-evaluation or something :/ He really needs to get back on his pills XD –glares at Sasuke- And his PMS pills don't count :[ I find it very interesting to see Sasuke go insane, seeing as his expression is always nothing :/ Tried to do something different with that for once and it ended in chaos XP Must remind myself to never let imagination get carried away :D Shikamaru LOOKS innocent with his lazy behaviour...but HE'S GOT EVIL SCHEMES TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD INSIDE! DON'T SUBDUE TO HIM! GAAAHHH!!! –brushes self off- Ahem...Yes, I say let the bloody knuckles game begin! –sets up Gaara and Sasuke plushie on either side of a toy table- Hehe :P

Kisu: -evil cackle- I love writing cliffhangers :P This chapter had nothing happening in it, so I guessed I ruined it didn't I? :P Sasuke doesn't deserve anything but more smacks in my humble opinion =] –gives Sasuke a good smack- If he didn't look so good with Naruto, he would've been dead a _loooong _time ago XP

kashisenshey: Heh last chapter was soo bad XP But Sasuke will get what's comin' to him in due time :] But until then, all I got is this boring chapter that took me forever to write XP

danna-chan: -holds up a "I love Gaara" sign- Yea!! Go Gaara! Woo! I say hurting Sasuke is enough to knock some sense into him :] I find that the Cluebat works wonders on stupid people like him :D Or we can try deflating his ego, which has about a 0.01% chance of success. But it never hurt to try can it? But for now...Naruto is hereby confiscated from the egocentric idiot known as Sasuke :D

Iceheart: Poor Naruto indeed =] He'll find peace soon...I think :/ Haven't planned that far ahead to be honest XD Sasuke is evil and now he shall pay the prices!! –kicks Sasuke repeatedly- I don't read the manga, but I'm sure Sasuke's giving everyone problems -.-"He needs to cut back on the angst pills in my humble opinion :P Now I just need to decide whether he lives or not to be paired with Naruto :)

PrinceRyu: I totally agree with you! Sasuke=bitch! –evil cackle- I'm on a secret mission to brainwash everyone into a Sasuke-hater. And then maybe I'll start a Naruto donation fund thingy :P But have no fear, Gaara is here! –super man theme comes on- Is there a Superman theme? I need to get out more -.-"

LazEbum: Hey, sorry bout the MSN thing! As of now I have to use my parent's computer cuz I kicked my own one too many times and now I gotta get it fixed. Seeing as my parents won't let me download stuff on their computer (heck, they won't even let me go on it :P), I can't do some instant messaging for a while :/ Anyways, you can borrow my Cluebat and tell Sasuke he's being an idiot :D Sasuke needs some help with his sanity methinks XD Wah, I didn't mean to make you sad XP I thought that scene was fun to write, but poorly written in my opinion :P And Gaara will save the day! Err...somehow...I still need to think about it :P

LilBlackNiteCat: Hehe, that line was a "childhood coming back to haunt me" kind of things :P I've read way too many fairy tales when I was a kid :P –smacks Sasuke's head also with great enthusiasm- Well, right now, I haven't decided who Naruto's going to end up with! I've killed many brain cells thinking about it, but I'm not getting anywhere :P Well, this wasn't the greatest or fastest update, but hope you liked!

Momochi Zabuza: Once again, Sasuke proves that he doesn't deserve Naruto :D I swear his ego-on-steroids is doing him more bad than good :D But maybe that's just me and my Sasuke-hating side talking =] GaaNaru forever!! Well, I still don't know what to do about the pairing...seeing as I am WAY too lazy to think nowadays. Almost school time again over here and I'm trying to salvage what little lazy-time I have left :P I'm happy you liked chapter 14! I had so many doubts about it. I always seem to catch a million mistakes _after_ I upload it -.-"It's a nice surprise...really...okay, the optimism isn't helping :P

Kamikakushi: -cackles insanely and hugs teddy bear to death- Hee XD Yes, you really should get that streak of yours checked...might scare some kids away o.O Well, I guess you could say that's a good thing :D I hate kids -.-"Especially little cousins...Ohhh, they better kiss their toys goodbye cuz...err...getting a little off topic :P But yes, Sasuke and his angst is good...sometimes. He's a nice outlet for some angst-writing though :D –sceptical looks from viewers- Oh, I do _so_ have an open mind! It's just...closed for repairs right now? Yes, Super Gaara t the rescue! –hugs Gaara plushie- I also, am quite sadistic, but people _insist_ on calling it narcissism. Aw, shucks :P Thanks for your compliments on the nightmare-scene! I'm rather proud of my fairy-tale metaphor :P Took me forever to think of though! It's a relief to know my descriptive writing hasn't given up and ran off to find some other brain during the long lazy-hours of summer vacation :D Yes, Sasuke needs some pity, what with all his misery and angst...but I don't think anyone will mind if my hand accidentally slips and I stab him in the eye. We live in an age where pizza gets to your home before the police. Anyways, don't be embarrassed about the genius comment! Cuz it's the truth XD –hugs back- Now get updating on that ingenious fic of yours! –wears an 'Avid Kamikakushi Fan' shirt-

Crystal-Chan2: Aww, poor Sasuke...wait, what am I saying!? –head desk- Okay...I'm sane again. I can see that scene unfolding now...-dreamy eyes- And I will be there cheering Gaara on! The way you wrote that was just hilarious! Nearly fell off my chair, I did :D Especially the part where Gaara took a lot of pauses in his sentence...and we can't forget Sasuke's more-than-weirded maniacal laugh! But when you're tempted to fight fire with fire, just remember the Fire Department uses water, k? :P –runs off to grab camera for Kodak moments between Naruto and Gaara- Brilliant scene, Crystal-Chan2 :D I couldn't have written it any better! As for that picture, I got my whooole life ahead of me! My ambition is to live forever anyway...so far, so good! :D

C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity: -watches as Sasuke desperately tries to escape the great mallet- Wow...I wish I had one of those...-looks down at her Cluebat- And here I am using a Cluebat like a sucker :/ Oh well...GO CM! GET SASUKE! WOOO!!! –waves a "GO CM!" flag around-

The Birdfox Hybrid Productions: Hah, I probably ruined the suspense with this eventless chapter :P I hope my reviews got to your stories all right! hates me and keeps delaying them :( Anyways, I hope you liked the little Neji-snippet I added for you! It's not going to turn out to be GaaNeji I don't think, but I hope you liked it anyway XP Couldn't think of a better way to put Neji in at this point of the story :P

Super Monkey Chibi Girl: Naruto will have peace soon...I think :P Haven't planned that far yet :D But for now, smack Sasuke to your heart's content! –smacks Sasuke's head with a smile- It would the greatest thing to ever happen in history if Naruto and/or Gaara killed Sasuke :D Heck, I'd even buy tickets and bring a camera to see it! But since I haven't planned the ending yet, I really don't know about a twist ;) I'm gonna see if the ol' brain is up for any creative thinking :P But you don't have to wait no more for this chapter! Hope you liked it =]

animelvr4evr: Yes indeedy, Sasuke is insane! AND FOR THAT HE MUST DIE! –runs after Sasuke and tries to stab him with a spork-

aNiMePeRfEcT: Glad you liked that last chapter! :D And have no fear, Sasuke's going to suffer for hurting Naruto :] –starts planning evil schemes-

Polka Dot: I can imagine that right now! Like in those romance movies that always make me cry! Or...err...almost cry...But no sunset now, cuz Sasuke needs a fair chance to get Naruto back! NaruSasu is just too cute to be ignored! XD –turns into a flaming fangirl-

Aurum: Ah, who _wouldn't_ want to strangle Sasuke!? But since he looks too cute with Naruto, I guess I'm going to have to spare him...for now. Gaara and Naruto aren't exactly innocent themselves, like you said XD I'm in a state of confusion myself! Looks like I'm gonna have to wait too...brain's not working, you see :D

Fallen Dragon: -huggles Naruto plushie- He'll be okayyy...But Gaara's here to save the day! Err...kinda. I hate Sasuke too! YES! SASUKE-HATERS, UNITE!!!!

Ria Sakazaki: Hee, why thank you! The last chapter was so...ughhhh –speechless- But hopefully this chapter was a little better, ne? Even though nothing happened...:P

Kyona Kopper: -does the happy dance- It's great to know I'm improving! I'm surprised my brain still functions :D Well, this wasn't exactly _the_ greatest chapter I've ever, written, but hopefully it worked still right? :P As for Tsunade...I don't want to think of her right now :P I'm kinda of scared of her freakish power –looks around nervously- Even if I am just being paranoid...maybe she really _is_ after me :S

ePuiChi/PCBY: Ahh, sorry XP I meant to reply to your e-mail a lot sooner, but I haven't been able to get within a 1 metre proximity to a computer! No worries about your review! I took no offence :D I understand completely! I'm still surprised I managed to pass Science this year! Anyway, replying was in the duty of an author! I really needed to elaborate on some stuff, don't I? I've taken your advice to heart and added in a little 'flashback' of Naruto's feeling of neglect :D You're absolutely right, the feeling shouldn't be completely forgotten XP –head desk- Since I've never had amnesia either, your explanation sounds a lot more logical than mine :D Someone who thinks logically is a nice contrast to the real world :) But Sasuke-gone-insane is hard to fix indeed :P But I'm trying! "If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried." I've heard there's some nice moments between Sasuke and Naruto in the manga chapters :D I'm sure there's an event that happens later that makes the Sasuke I have in my story very OOC :P –head desk- I'm forever indebted to you for your constructive criticism! So you didn't attack anything at all :D I, as an author, should've elaborated more :P As for my writing, I'm just happy there's grammar/spell check XD But artificial intelligence is no match for natural stupidity (a trait which I, unfortunately, specialize in)! You're never too old to learn something stupid, I always say! "Well, it's almost school-time again for me too :P But I hope my laziness won't get the better of me and I should be finished just as the first day back comes and haunts me :D Calendar dates are always closer than they appear ;--; –screams of bloody murder in the background at the mention of school starting again-

Kali Swifteye: -flies off chair- Wah, THANK YOU! My writing isn't all that much, in my opinion :P I'm happy that my brain hasn't completely shut down and I'm still able to write coherent sentences XP But yes, the greatest way to vent some conflicted emotion is to beat up Sasuke! –starts hitting Sasuke with her Cluebat with great enthusiasm-

* * *

A/N: Ah, and there you have it, folks! Once again, **_MANY THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** Well, it's getting close to the point of deciding the ending, and the final pairing! Just think of all the things I could do!!!!!...if I had all my brain cells, that is -.0;;

Tsuki

* * *

Copyright © 2004 by Tracey Li


	16. Fall from Grace

A/N: Okay, I have a _really_ good excuse for disappearing! You see, I was flying in the sky with my magical umbrella (Mary Poppins style, of course) when a plane flew by and broke it, so I fell into a strange forest. Then, Legolas came out of nowhere, and I discovered I have fallen into Middle Earth! (Overused-LOTR-plotlines-style!) Then, he came up to me and said that I was the real princess of Rivendell, and that Arwen was only a fraud, and that I was to be the destined ruler of Middle Earth. So, with my SPESHUL POWERZ!!! I destroyed Sauron (who needs Frodo anyway!? -ignoring Sam's desperate attempts to shoot me in the background-) and then I became the prettiest elf EVAAAAA and then leggy-chan married me. The end. PLZ R&R!!!!!!! Oh wait, I forgot the long descriptions of my appearance. Well, I have multi-coloured eyes with other colours going through them, and they change with my mood, and I was wearing a b00tiful green dress with matching heelz, and my hair is waist-length and wavyyy with red streaks, and my skin is perfect and porcelain and – -gets dragged off to the nuthouse-

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto own not I. Speak like Yoda fun. Up shut I now. 

Warning: Yaoi and swearing! You have been warned. !gniraews dna ioaY .denraw neeb evah uoY ?siht gnidaer yllautca uoy erA

* * *

"..." normal speech  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
Dobe: dead last  
  
Baka: idiot

**Bolded text** – setting

_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words (can also be flashbacks)

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Fall from Grace**

**Konoha – Forest**

He could sense it. His presence was there, chasing him, and growing ever closer. If he were to pause and stay rooted to the spot, Uchiha Sasuke would be there within a few heartbeats.

Gaara yanked Naruto's arm forward, all the while trying to increase his pace. But it was no use. Naruto couldn't – or wouldn't – go faster. The blonde seemed dead and detached from reality. This did not bode well with their current situation.

So, the Uchiha was trying to claim Naruto back, was he? He wouldn't let him. As if someone like Sasuke would ever beat_ him, _Gaara of the Sand. He would show the Uchiha. Gaara of the Sand was not one to be caught and defeated so easily.

With this thought in mind, Gaara quickened his pace, catching the oblivious Naruto off guard. The boy took a clumsy, blundering step forward, before falling flat on his knees.

His patience was growing thin now. The Uchiha was catching up to them, and they were going at a pitifully slow pace. Naruto was proving to be a heavier burden then he originally intended.

Then, it was if all-purpose had been passed by. Gaara remained a few feet away from Naruto, still on the floor and looking at the ground in some confused, puppet-like state. He looked on at the crumpled figure, feeling bemused at the sight. Naruto's inability to travel faster would get them eventually caught anyway. Gaara would not let Sasuke have the satisfaction of knowing that he had caught them so easily. So, Gaara will stand and fight.

In fact, Gaara_ welcomed_ the prospect of spilling blood. He had denied it from himself for _so_ long; it was wrong for him to do so.

Naruto was standing up now, looking at Gaara apprehensively as if waiting for instruction. Gaara gave Naruto a calculating glance before turning around and continued to leap.

When they reached a clearing, Gaara jumped square in the middle, and stopped. Naruto landed beside him, confused and afraid of their sudden halt. "Why are we stopping?" Naruto asked, his face filled with puzzlement. His question remained unanswered.

He wanted to run, run into oblivion, and run anywhere, as long as he escaped this place of lost hope. But Gaara stayed there, and without Gaara, where would Naruto go? It was true he wanted to escape, but once he did, he would be lost. However, the thought of being lost was starting to sound better than staying where he was...

Naruto started as he heard a faint '_pop!'_, and he looked to his left and saw sand pouring out like a hissing serpent from the heavy gourd on Gaara's back. The sand-nin revelled in its strong scent. Blood, his well-met companion. Here he would finally answer Shukaku's calls for bloodshed. He would have victory and dominance for the first time in what felt like ages.

This is it. This is where Gaara of the Sand, would make his stand.

* * *

**Konoha – Forest**

Neji remained at the edge of the forest, making sure he was well hidden in the shadow of the thick canopies of the trees. His Byakugan was activated, and there he sat and watched.

He didn't want to be seen yet. He would watch and wait, and then make his appearance when the need came. Neji made sure he kept his chakra low, as to not be noticed. Then, he made his way a little deeper into the forest.

His brow creased in question as he saw Gaara stop in the middle of a clearing, Naruto in tow. With a glance to his left, Neji saw Sasuke heading straight for them with an impressing speed.

So many questions ran through his head, and he knew that they would remain unanswered unless he stayed and watched. With an air of a predator about to pounce on his prey, Neji crouched and waited as the unseen fourth. Hands clasped tightly by his side, and kneeling stiffly alert. Yet, his heavy body seemed light in its tension; he was thrumming like a live wire. Neji lapsed into a scrutinizing pause.

* * *

**Konoha – Forest, clearing**

Sasuke moved on, not pausing, not slowing, but alive to the night. His eyes seemed almost frantic with the night's possibilities. The thought of revenge, and the thought of fighting both Gaara and Naruto, kept him going. With a fire that burned within him, Sasuke felt the presence of Gaara and Naruto grow stronger as he drew nearer.

Ahead of him, he saw the view of a clearing approach. So close was Gaara and Naruto now. His senses were aflame with the knowledge of their presence.

He burst into the clearing with grandeur, coming with murderous intent and the thrill of a good battle. Here is where Sasuke would beat Gaara and Naruto, and here is where all rivalry would be drawn to a close.

He was going to take them with him, and there was going to be a great burning, until the land was full of its stink. His anger was momentarily swept away in a flood of amazement and burning joy and apprehension of the coming battle. His head throbbed thickly, and all conscious thought was lost.

Little did Sasuke know that his idea of the near future was going to go awry, as one hidden part of a Genin's mind was keening over his final and utter ruin.

There seemed to be a lot more than a thousand stars tonight, but they weren't lovers' stars. Here, a mile above sea level they were as sharp and cruel as a billion holes in black velvet, stabs from Fate's ice pick. They were haters' stars, and because they were, vengeful vows were qualified to wish upon them. _I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. Drop dead, Naruto._

* * *

**Konoha – Forest, clearing**

Naruto stood stiffly, his eyes scanning the canopies of the trees over head, waiting for something. If Sasuke _was_ really coming after them, then why were they standing here, as if asking for ruin? It couldn't have been Sasuke. He refused to believe it. Naruto was so far away from the apartment building when he looked back and saw a figure behind the window. The shadow could've been anything, anything at all.

A few feet next to him, Gaara stood like a stone figure. Little did Naruto know that the sand-nin's thoughts were far from escaping Konoha. The only thought that plagued Gaara's mind was the tantalizing premonition of finally destroying Sasuke, and see blood be spilled that very night. He would see _blood_, the one thing that cleansed him better than anything else. Tonight, at this very hour of darkness, is when the last of the Uchiha clan will be wiped out.

Naruto had tried so hard to escape Konoha, and worked so hard to put all memory and thought of the few people who had cared for him aside. And if Sasuke were to come now, then it would be like fate tempting him with a treat, waiting sardonically, knowing Naruto would take the bait. He steeled himself and remained stubborn, because ignorance was bliss.

So it _couldn't_ be Sasuke. No, it was someone else who was chasing after them. A Jounin of the Village perhaps, or maybe a burglar. Anyone but Sasuke was coming.

He was confused and the slightest bit afraid...afraid in the instinctive, unknowing way that an animal is afraid – a predator who senses that he himself may be stalked.

'_He's coming.'_

Apprehensive, Naruto tried to understand the thought, to put it in some context. He couldn't. It hung there on its own like a bad hex.

'_He's closer now.'_

Who? Who was closer now?

The night wind whispered past him, seeming to bring him a scent. Naruto turned his head to look behind him, seeking for an unknown predator. He stared, but felt his presence coming from behind him, pressing heavy on him, dragging him down like weights tied to a dead man: Sasuke's dark presence (or was it death?), coming in steady, inexorable waves. Something was coming and –

'_He's here.'_

In the dead grave of night that was to be Sasuke's grave, Gaara was burning and freezing, deliciously alive and engulfed in gutter ecstasy. Death was near, fast on their very heels.

In a world where so many have died, to parcel out more death is surely the gravest sin.

* * *

A/N: I hope you haven't lapsed into a thrumming coma from reading that completely eventless chapter. Cuz I did. -wanders off to see her doctor- Oo! Don't forget to R&R!!!!!!!!111eleven my little fic up there. Cuz everyone knows it's the greatest. Yep :)

* * *

**Review Responses:**

Kutsu: Blah, sorry to leave you hanging at that cliff hanger last chapter XP I really didn't think that cliff hanger was all that great to be honest :D But I'm happy you liked it! It's gonna get boring from here on out, I'm afraid :( So I have done a un-cliff-hanger-ish chapter to give Mike a break :P Keep practising strangling though! I find it is amazingly useful when I look at Sasuke -twitches as Sasuke flashes across screen- Now, if you'll excuse me...-grabs shotgun and runs off-

Kamikakushi: Ehehe XD Trust me, I'm farrr from kawaii to my little cousins. –fumes- SHE ATE MY CANOLY! ARGH! THAT BRAT ATE MY CANOLY! -takes several deep breathes and resumes normal composure- I'm glad you liked that line! Took me _ages_ to think up, and once I was done, I realized it was a fragment. -English teacher cries in the background- My descriptive writing has long since given up on me now :( But I'm glad it was improving! I try :D As for the ending, I still don't know what it's gonna be XP I tried giving Naruto a little itty bitty bit of his memory thing back, but then I wasn't feeling nice so I didn't :D -hits Naruto's head with a bat to give him more amnesia- Oh, and I mustn't forget! -kicks Sasuke and beats him down too- I'm a fellow SasuNaru fan, but beating Sasuke up is just too much fun :D I really should think up some new torture methods, cuz you're never too old to learn something stupid! I'll make sure to check out some of your poetry afterwards, cuz I got time now! And yes, 300 reviews!!!!!! -high pitched squeal that makes onlookers' ears bleed- Fank you!!!!!!!! -devours Yaoi cake in one big bite-

Momochi Zabuza: Haha, I'm really not too sure about SasuNaru right now, or GaaNaru for that matter o.O;; Sasuke's inflamed ego and ignorance shall be punished with a smack from me :D -smacks Sasuke and runs off cackling insanely- Anywhos...I haven't updated for ages, but hopefully you liked it :)

Aurum: Greetings fellow SasuNaru fan! -beams- This story is getting too confuddling, which is probably why I don't know the ending yet. As for your question, yes. It is very bad when the author doesn't know the ending :) -uncomfortable silence- As for Neji, his insertion was _very_ random, but he's not going to be playing a big part. It's not my fault! My Neji-fanguuurl side took over and wrote it! And there's no changing it now! -weeps- Anyways :D Writer's block the evillest thing in the world...other than having no more electricity -shudders at the memory of the blackout- And I've finally gotten to a computer! :D Nothing can keep me away from my beloved technological, inanimate bundle of joy X3 -hugs computer-

Kyona Kopper: Yay! My fic is speshul :D I'm glad you liked the last chapter that I posted a loooong time ago :) I dunno what's gonna happen either, so I guess we'll have to wait and see what my (dead) brain can think up :) Aw shucks, you don't have to thank me for answering your reviews! They really make my day :D It's the least I can do! So no need to thank me! It should actually be me thanking you instead :D Thank you!!!!!!!!! X3

Cookie6: Yeaa! You liked my last chapterrr :) Well, I'm really not sure who I wanna kill right now, but your idea seems like a very good one :) -evil plots start forming- I hope you liked this chapter, as uneventful as it may be :)

The BirdFox Hybrid Productions: Heh, sorry about the no-GaaNeji thing in my fic XP Anyways, Sasuke is an asshole indeed :) Wish I could see that 5-second scribble of yours! I dunno _why_ my art teacher says stick figures aren't hard to draw. What _is_ she thinking!? Hehe, I lub j00s too!!!! –tackle hugs-

Super Monkey Chibi Girl: -Neji fanguurl side screams with joy at the thought of a SuperNeji- Hehe, I'm glad my story remains unpredictable :D But I think it's a bit too predictable, cuz I still don't know what the ending is gonna be. Who can resist the thought of Sasuke going crazy cuz Naruto likes Gaara!? Sasuke deserves _wayyyy_ more slaps on the head than I can give him. And Neji's not joining Sasuke's side, not if I can help it! –locks Neji in a safe and places land mines around it- Anywhos, I wrote a new chapter! So this fic hasn't been discontinued yet :) Don't worry, be happy! –opens a can of happy-happy joy-joy juice (also known as chocolate milk)

Saiera: Weeerd ;) I have yet to see what's gonna happen next, cuz I'm too st00pid to think of anything good as of now :) Keep your fingers crossed though, I'm placing bets on whose gonna win :D You see, _I_ don't write the fight scenes. My biased Gaara-fangirl side does. Don't tell anyone! And...–looks around nervously- I see dead people.

Ria Sakazaki: Hehe, this chapter was far from soon, but I got it up anyway! Yay for me? :D

Tipsy-Dragon: Gaara to the rescue! Yayy! :D You know, that idea is ingenius! Seeing as my brain has been brainwashed with t3h ebil Science definitions, I may think of using that! Sounds very interesting indeed :D We'll have to wait and see though :) Cuz I probably won't even be able to write another chapter for a long time to come :P As for now, we must settle with hanging Sasuke, and slowly roast him over a campfire while making s'mores at the same time :) That's not nearly as much pain I would like to inflict upon the stupid 000chiha, but it's all I can think of right now :) And Seto, you should be more happy :D -throws confetti on him and gives him packs of sugar-

F.A. Star Hawk: Glad you liked the random Neji-insertion XP And believe me, I'd love to kill Sasuke :D If it weren't for the cuteness of SasuNaru, I would've killed him in the first sentence of this story :P /fangirl

C.M. Aeris Queen of Insanity: -looks at Sasuke lying on the floor with awe-filled eyes- Wow. Great job! :D –kicks Sasuke- There's no way he's getting up to beat up Naruto! Anyways, this isn't the fastest update ever...but here it is :D

tracy-kin: Yep, I thought Gaara was gonna have something cool like a...-thinks- cow or something, cuz cows are cool :D I haven't been on for a millennia, so I'll make sure to update meself on your story! I'm glad you liked that last chapter :D That cliff-hanger was a last minute "Ah, what the hell, lets do it" kinda thing, but it worked! Yayyy –huge face-cracking smile- Please don't be evil and destroy Yaoi! Such evilness cannot be possible! Have mercy! –poor attempt at puppy eyes- I'll make Gaara and Naruto kiss right now :D –mashes Naruto and Gaara plushie faces together- Magic :D

Kyuubi-kun: I love bloody knuckles :D I'm just too addicted to stay away from it for too long :P I am the most terrible player though –looks at her bleeding knuckles- Well, I try. The fifth player could be a Itachi plushie :D But that guy just freaks me out o.O In a good way, cuz he beats up Sasuke! Anyone who beats up Sasuke is cool :) I don't mind the Itachi obsession, cuz I have a friend who's crazy bout him too :P Not much happened in this chapter, but I hope I haven't disappointed you! –sobs at this poor excuse for a chapter-

Polka Dot: The jounins are gonna be coming :P But yes, Kakashi and Iruka are...occupied at the moment XD But they shall be coming. Too lazy to write about it in this chapter though. I'll give you a cookie if you don't tell anyone :D

Crystal-Chan2: I've never liked Sasuke –pokes another needle in Sasuke voodoo doll- The Hyuuga-addiction is spreading everywhere :D Be sure to add Sasukeisstupid in your dictionary! It means Sasuke is stupid :D It should be made an official word, cuz it's trueee. The dinging sound reminds me of the time I was playing this strength tester game...and then I failed miserably, so I smacked the thing and then more tickets came out with a ding :D That was my lucky day XD Once you create your dictionary, it shall replace Webster's, and then everyone will know vocabulary I understand :D –stores the word spaz-n in memory-

animelvr4evr: I couldn't kill any of these characters myself, but my morbid side is making me :D But you're gonna have to see who I decide on in the end :) I'm probably just gonna stick their names in a hat and draw out the victim –evil cackle- Don't be saaad...I'll make it...less...painful :D

Kitty Meow: -faints from the compliments- Aww, thanks you! :D Is my writing really all that? My writing is always full of random mistakes XP Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Hopefully this chapter hasn't changed anything :D Thank you for your support again! –sheepish smile and bounces off the walls in happiness-

LilBlackNiteCat: Hehe, sorry for the cliff-hanger :P But here's the next chapter! Not much revealed (lazy to plan that out right now) but hope you liked :)

kashisenshey: I'm not sure about who's gonna die, but the idea of Sasuke dying a slow and painful death is tempting :D

Ramen-sama: Aww, don't worry. I feel your pain. School is just eating up my spare time like my fish eats anything that I drop into the bowl (feeding your fish is addictive...I think that's why my poor Gogo died ;--;) Blah, but my writing _is_ bad! Compared to some others I've seen, I've got nothing on the others. This chapter proves it :P Anywhos, I'm glad you liked the Sasuke-going-crazy and random Neji-insert thing! This chapter hardly had anything happening in it, but hopefully it was good enough for now :)

Nejidragon: To be honest, I always read over my stories before I post it, but when I reread it after it's posted, I always catch these mistakes I missed, so my perfectionist self fixes them and posts it up again (end run-on sentence) :P Sorry for irritating you XP

Cat: Wahh, it wasn't that great was it? O.O Well, I hope you liked this chapter, even though nothing happened :)

Ryuki: I appreciate your time spent on reviewing my story...but try to be a bit more..._productive_ next time. My favourite cooking shows are more productive than your "criticism".

Spellcaster Hikaru: Tada! Here's the next (horrible, eventless, coma-inducing, etc.) update :) Sorry for the delay! –bashes head against wall as a punishment-

HANDHELD Uber Rei Model 05: -shuddering gasp and faints- Thank you! My fic isn't all that much though :P But thanks for your support!!!!! XD –hyperventilates even though I just had a heart attack-

ChOuXiAoYa: Haha, being my evil (-cough- my synonym for lazy –cough-) self, I don't think he's gonna gain his memory back :P Aww, thanks for your compliment! My writing's not much compared to others on this site XP Hope you liked this update!

Sakata Ri Houjun: I'd love to make up my mind, but I can't! I like tug of war, it's a really fun gamee...making Naruto go insane sounds like a fun idea though...maybe I should just flip a coin...or rip a Naruto plushie in half –ponders-

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is :) Hope you all liked that chapter, even though it's surely a disappointment after a million-year delay :P Hopefully the next chapter's gonna be up soon. Oo, and sorry if I missed any parts of your reviews while responding. I have no brain cells left to spare after my Science tests. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for keeping me motivated! Have I told you how much I love you all lately? :3 –people start inching away with nervous smiles-

Tsuki


	17. Colour Me Blood Red

A/N: Hello :D It's been quite a while hasn't it? Well, this fic is nearly done, and I'm hoping to finish it during the Christmas holidays! Anyways, a very Merry Christmas to everyone! Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine…in fact, a lot of things aren't mine o.O Like a clean room, for example. Wow, it's been a while since I could see the floor. It doesn't help that one of the favourite cleaning brands in this crazy household of mine happens to be Mr. Clean. But at least there's Tide. Sweet, sweet Tide laundry detergent…-hugs clothes fresh out of the laundry- Umm…anyways…yea, Narutonot mine. –coughs and slowly walks away-

Warning: There's yaoi and swearing! If you have a problem, then maybe you should press your best friend the Back Button :D –hugs my friend the Back Button-

* * *

"..." normal speech

'...' thoughts

**Bolded text** – setting

_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words (can also be flashbacks)

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Colour Me Blood Red**

**Konoha – Forest, clearing**

Sasuke trudged onward, and he could feel the wind's fingers running through his hair. His feet were like lead, but his mind was alight with all that would soon come to pass. His body shook with excitement, and the strange glint in his eyes grew ever brighter as he moved closer. Soon, he would have his revenge, and prove to Konoha that Uchiha Sasuke was better than Naruto and Gaara of the Sand. In a few moments' time, he was going to be happier than he had ever been, because something was coming. He could feel it, almost taste it on the night air. He _could_ taste it, a sooty hot taste that came from everywhere, as if someone was planning a cookout and all of civilization was going to be the barbeque.

He could almost imagine the faces on Naruto and Gaara when he defeated them once and for all. Then, no one would dare disrespect him like that ever again. With this thought in mind, Sasuke increased his speed. He knew that with each step, he was getting closer and closer to Naruto and Gaara. And, as if no time had passed at all during his dark brooding, he broke clear of the clearing and landed in front of Gaara, who was already standing there. Although the sand-nin's arms were crossed, the demented grin on his face was like arms opened in welcome. Gaara of the Sand had already been waiting for the prodigy of the Leaf village, and it was unclear as to who was to fall first.

* * *

**Konoha – Forest, clearing**

Gaara stared at Sasuke with angry, reproachful, and distrusting eyes. Naruto stood beside him, but he looked ready to collapse with the suspense. The blonde was supposedly having his own inner dilemma. But that wasn't what was important now. At this moment, this very second, is where the last of the Uchiha clan would be swept away by the sands of time. Despite the circumstances, Gaara felt the grin tug at the corner of his lips as he envisioned the thick, red, coppery liquid that would spill from the Uchiha as sand enveloped him.

Then, Gaara grinned. Naruto had never seen him grin before, and it chilled him. It could not have been more savage if those gleaming white teeth had been filed to points. For a split second, Naruto felt as if Gaara's smile was something he had seen before. A twinge of familiarity arrested him for a few moments, and sound flooded his mind. Most of the noise was blurred and fuzzy, but Naruto could just make out small snippets of it as he felt his mind strain desperately to hear more…

"_This is the end! Fifth Gate, the Forest Gate…Open!"_

"_Primary Lotus!"_

_An explosion._

"…_Sabaku Kyuu!"_

_An agonized scream attacked his mind, and it became so loud and piercing that Naruto felt himself flinch in pain._

The scream died with shocking suddenness, but the feeling of horror remained, like an echo of evil. It was loose and terrible. Naruto's eyes darted wildly around the clearing, but all he could see was Sasuke's still form, and Gaara standing beside him. 'Probably just nerves…' Naruto thought to himself nervously. He had to escape, he _needed_ to escape, but where would he go without Gaara to guide him?

Naruto met Sasuke's blood-red eyes. There was a dark hilarity in his face, and perhaps in his heart, too, you would think – and you would be right. It was a face of a hatefully happy man, a face that radiated a horrible handsome warmth, a face to make glass cups shatter in shaking hands, to make small children trip and crash into board fences and then run wailing to their mothers with stake-shaped splinters sticking out of their knees. Not so much unlike Gaara's, it was a face that guaranteed to make the innocent turn evil and bloody.

However, on the surface, Sasuke had his trademark smirk.

"I've got you now," he said.

Naruto berated himself for looking so vulnerable. He would rather die than to allow Sasuke talk to him like that.

"Sasuke! –"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke interjected, venom dripping from his words. He continued with a low, menacing breath, "When I'm through with you, you're going to wish you'd never been born."

Naruto took a breath to retort before proceeding to beat the living daylights out of the glaring Genin in front of him, but the voice of Gaara stopped his words. "Stop talking and fight me, Uchiha," Gaara said, the crazed grin still on his face.

Sasuke suddenly turned on the sand-nin with unsuppressed ire that had been bottled up inside for so long. His face filled with a kind of insane rage. "I'll kill you!" Uchiha cried, his voice filled with revenge.

Large waves of sand erupted from the gourd on Gaara's back. As it spilled out, it seemed like Shukaku was laughing deep in the forgotten depths of the Gaara's mind. The sand became uncontrollable, but Gaara did not even bother trying to bend it to his will. All he wanted now was blood.

Naruto felt sand strike him, and he was knocked backwards until he hit a tree painfully. His head throbbed, and the wind had been knocked out of him. Naruto sat, crumpled on floor, his breath coming in quick, whining gasps. His headache was sharp now, needling into him with quick hard bursts of pain. He could feel blood pumping in his head, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't distinguish what was going on around him. The edges of his vision began to clear, and when it had completely gone, Naruto wished that it hadn't.

Both Genins in front of his dazed self were fighting relentlessly. At the moment, they both seemed to be equal, but as each second passed by, one of them would become even more bloodthirsty and increase the severity of their attacks. Naruto stared, bewildered, as he watched Sasuke charge towards Gaara, kunai in hand. A wall of sand blocked Sasuke's attack, and once again the Uchiha was forced back. Naruto knew that it wouldn't be long until Sasuke began to actually make contact with Gaara.

Sasuke lurched out of the shadows of the small clearing like quicksilver. Gaara had a huge and awful grin, floating dreamily in the fireshot darkness like a trace memory of lunacy.

As he watched Sasuke suddenly appear under Gaara before kicking the sand-nin under the chin, Naruto suddenly felt sick. Dread began to overtake him.

Sharingan eyes were fastened hypnotically on Gaara, but all the same, Naruto felt something eat him up inside as he looked on. Sasuke's body seemed to have become twisted, shrunken, and chronelike. In fact, both bodies of their body seemed to become so. Dread turned to hate. "Stop…" Naruto muttered as he watched a crack appear on Gaara's face as Sasuke landed a hard punch on him. "You _idiots_…"

Why did it have to come to this? Two of the people that Naruto supposedly cherished the most, pitted against each other. They were fighting to the death, and as the seconds passed by, Naruto tried to pull away, but was unable to. He felt he was dying himself and did not want to see this preview of his own eventual death. This had to stop.

The situation escalated as a chirping sound met Naruto's ears. Wide, blue eyes locked onto something bright in Sasuke's hand. "Chidori…" Naruto whispered the vaguely familiar word as he watched forks of blue lightning appear from the chakra on Sasuke's hand.

When Naruto turned to look at Gaara, the sand-nin's smile was long gone. Instead, a cracked face greeted him. Naruto saw Gaara raise his hand that was hooked into a shaking claw, and a wave of sand rushed towards Sasuke. In turn, Sasuke charged forward, Chidori in hand.

With a long-forgotten agility that Naruto didn't know he had, Naruto made a great leap between Sasuke's chidori and Gaara's wave of sand.

* * *

**Konoha – North Gate**

Izumo lifted his head slightly as he felt large amounts of chakra not too far off. "Hey, Iwashi–" he began.

"I know, I feel it too," the man replied, already looking off into the distance. "We should go check it out."

Izumo paused for a second, then he narrowed his eyes as he realized something. "There's an unfamiliar presence of chakra. It's not the normal kind. It's something…different."

He became suspicious. Was it missing-nin? The chances were low that any kind of nin would possess a chakra so different, and…demonic.

"Let's go," Iwashi said gruffly, senses already alert to the abnormal chakra that seemed to grow stronger with each passing moment.

"Maybe we should get someone to help," Izumo suggested.

Iwashi shook his head. "There's no time for that." With a nod, both nins disappeared into the night, straight in the direction where Gaara and Sasuke were fighting.

* * *

**Konoha – Forest, Clearing**

Sasuke felt his heart stop as a flash of blonde hair appeared in front of him. A feeling of fierce protectiveness swept over him all at once, a feeling that perplexed him and stunned him with its depth and strength.

'Naruto!'

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he felt his feet dodge quickly to the left, his chidori missing the blonde by inches before Sasuke lurched to the side. Sasuke was bewildered.

He had the chance to finally kill Naruto, just like he vowed he would do, but he didn't. Even when the perfect chance presented itself, Sasuke let it slip. For a moment, Sasuke remembered all that he had found out about himself over the years: flashes of experience, marginal notations in all the hieroglyphs of emotion – love for Naruto, jealousy, selfishness, a need to subjugate all to his will, disgust for the weak, hate for the people he cherished, hate for himself. Was it possible that a small piece of sanity in Sasuke's mind still clung to the thought of Naruto?

Almost missing his footing, Sasuke felt his chidori dissipate as he quickly turned around. For a shining moment, he surprised himself as he felt relief wash over him when he saw that Naruto remained unscathed.

Then…he saw the sharp pinnacle of sand. He didn't want to see. No, he most definitely didn't want to see.

Yet the dark figure ran towards him, hoping against hope that he would somehow make it in time.

Overhead, the cosmic wheel of the sky.

His head jerked up, his eyes wide, his flesh shrinking against his bones. _Now_ there was sound, and if the night hadn't been cloudy, the moon, nearly full, would have shown him –

A piercing scream shot up into the canopy of night stars overhead, and then it suddenly faded before flowers of blood stained the rich soil of Konoha's forest a beautiful shade of red.

* * *

A/N: Ahh, it's been so busy lately that I can't reply to all the reviews! I'm really sorry!!! Honest! Everything's just been going crazy over here, but I appreciate every single review! Many hugs and cookies to all my wonderful reviewers for sticking with me! –teary eyes-

Tsuki


	18. Softly Falls the Night 'revised'

**Update 10/8/05:** I found a huge plothole in this chapter, but I'm too lazy to fix it right now. Seems that I've stopped working on this story for wayyy too long and I forgot some things. I'll fix it when I get around to writing the next chapter.I'm very, _very_ sorry for being a horrible and forgetful author. -gives meself a well-deserved smack on the head-

**Update 3/1/06: **First section of thischapter (Temari, Kankuro, and Baki's part) rewritten from the previous version. Plothole fixed. New chapter may be up soon if I don't get lazy again.

* * *

A/N: Woahh…how long has it been? Well, I'm deeply sorry for lying about finishing this during Christmas holidays way back when. School's been driving me crazy, and I must've thrown so many tantrums during exam week it would make my baby cousin stare in awe. Hopefully my fic hasn't died yet :P I'll finish this story! I promise!

Disclaimer: Not mine, not minee…please, I'm a poor student who needs to save money for lots of important things…-cough- Qoo -cough- So please be nice and don't sue me :D

Warning: Yaoi and swearing, if you have a problem, I suggest you stop reading right noww…oh, and since it's been eons since I've updated, the recent turn of events in the anime and manga make some of the events in my story inaccurate…and it would prove that some of my characterizations are off. Sorry ;-;

* * *

"..." normal speech

'...' thoughts

_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words (can also be flashbacks)

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Softly Falls the Night**

"Faster. We have to reach Konoha and Gaara before dawn."

A few feet ahead of her, Temari heard Kankuro curse softly under his breath. They had been travelling for a day now.

She still could not place the exact moment when Gaara had done them the great wrong of abandoning them. But then again, he was the one introduced to the world stage as a spectre: numinous, intangible…and, as if a cruel finale of fate in this accursed hour, out of reach.

A bitter smile surfaced. _Out of reach_. As a baby, as a child, as a teenager – Gaara had always, _always_ proven to be quite the nuisance whenever it came to interaction of any kind.

And that, Temari concluded as Konoha's gates rose above the horizon, was why the dearth of Gaara's presence barely went unnoticed among them. In her _family_ – if she could so simply call it such a vague, meaningless word – the law was simple: leave Gaara alone and you may yet live to see the rise of another sun. Temari and Kankuro had 15 and 14 years respectively to let such a law become a part of them as much as mind and heart. They had long since abandoned their attempts to reach their lonely little brother, because every time they had extended their hand in hopes that Gaara will accept it, he more often than not smacked it away with a muttered death threat. The act of ignoring Gaara, or simply letting the murderous psychopath stew in whatever morbid thoughts were brewing in that head of his, became built into their genetic makeup, their bodies, the very particles that gave them a physical entity. And now, Temari reflected sadly, it could very well cost them their life.

Temari, Kankuro, and Baki had left Konoha twice now. Each time, as a constant reminder of their now-cursed presence, they left a scar on the peace between the villages of leaf and sand. And now, Gaara had returned to wreak more havoc on the mishap Konoha, rubbing salt into the wound as he did. Would he resurrect another war from the ashes? Was a war willed by the gods, by fate, by whatever force that dominated over such foolish mortals they be? And more importantly, what would become of the sand siblings after the crimes that Gaara committed, and those that Temari and Kankuro committed by not being dually diligent?

Temari grit her teeth as she leapt over the unmanned gates of the leaf village. Yes…things between the sand siblings would be very different from now on and afterwards…

…assuming they would live long enough to see whatever 'afterwards' was at all.

* * *

A strangled cry racked Sasuke's limp body as he looked at the scene before him. And yet, no matter how many times he told himself that this moment was only fabricated by the deep trauma of recent events, it did not make the image of a bloodied Naruto disappear. Naruto's tanned body was white – too white – and his face was deathly pale. If it weren't for the blood branding the vulpine features, Naruto's blank expression would have looked like a doll's face.

He looked down at the dirty handprint Naruto hand left on his shirt when he had tried to save him. The kitsune did not have to, as Sasuke had already dodged to the side when he saw Naruto coming between him and Gaara. But nevertheless, Naruto had struggled against the bonds of amnesia that rendered him powerless to save the two fighting genins.

'You idiot…' Sasuke thought shakily as his hand began to tremble.

In that moment, he understood that he had not hated Naruto. He had only wanted to hate him. They called him a genius, but he knew better. Sasuke was merely a jealous being, lost within the confusing mysteries of love, something he had never experienced too well himself. Naruto always seemed to be two steps ahead of him, in both combat and love…always out of his reach. Deep regret and animosity filled him to the brim and could only be expressed in a bloodcurdling scream he yearned to make.

Sasuke, in this brief instance, was in no condition to fight. His mind was shattered, as was his body. He stood still in the forest while the starlight played over the face of a tired, ill-used child.

Time seemed to have slowed solely for his sake. A river of blood had seeped through golden locks of hair and snaked its way in his general direction. It was all coming to him at once, crashing down all around him. How horribly alone they were. How horribly far out on the wire they were, and it seemed that everybody had forgotten their existence.

* * *

He now wished he did not stop to look on at a distance. He wished he had not met Kakashi on his way to Naruto's aid. Neji had half a mind to go there himself, but he remembered his brief exchange with Kakashi and thought better of it. Still, doing nothing was grating against his nerves…**Flashback**

Neji looked from Naruto's stained face to Sasuke's. He saw deep concerns for both of them, but no answers in either of them. Neji was preparing to leave for their position, to save them from the psychotic Gaara of the Sand –

"Are they there?" a voice whispered near his ear.

Shocked, Neji instantly turned around and prepared for an attack. But he saw the gloomy, single eye of Naruto's sensei – 'Kakashi, was it?' – greet him. Neji gave a grave nod.

There was no question about the well being of Naruto and Sasuke. Both knew that Kakashi's question had meant something else.

When Neji saw that Kakashi was about to dash in their direction, concern for Naruto overwhelmed him.

"What are you – "

"Don't worry," Kakashi said, intervening Neji's question. "I'll get them. You stay here."

Neji definitely did not want to sit here and be something akin to a nuisance, but there was an authoritative undertone in Kakashi's voice that made him think it would be better if he stayed.

Kakashi gave a nod to Neji's right, and to the genin's shock, two shadows darted after Kakashi's retreating figure. Neji could only watch helplessly as Kakashi, Izumo, and Iwashi went forward to save the tattered shreds of Gaara's unfortunate prey.

**End Flashback**

* * *

_Am I dead?_

Naruto dazedly opened his eyes, and the first thing that he expected to meet was unbelievable pain that would make him cry out in agony until his throat tore.

But it didn't come.

Instead, Naruto mused as he looked at his body, he looked perfectly fine. It was, of course, impossible. He was sure he had taken at least a light beating before he felt a sudden bolt of pain pierce him and instantly there was darkness. There hadn't even been time for Naruto to muster up a scream before he confronted death himself.

Naruto looked around. He was in a strange room with what seemed like the bars of a colossal gate in front of him. Naruto looked at the ground to see his feet engulfed in shallow water.

_Where am I?_

This place seemed familiar. If anything, of all the scarce flashbacks from his forgotten past he had since he had woken with amnesia, this place felt the closest to him. This place must have been very precious to him in his past life if it was still with him after he had forgotten everything. But a pang of familiarity was not enough to ease his mounting fears in this strange, dark place.

"You really are weak, brat," a booming voice erupted from all sides, startling Naruto out of his wits.

"Who…who's there?" Naruto called out, bracing himself for just about anything. Suddenly, two large, slender eyes appeared from within the dark shadows of the cage. Naruto felt his mouth drop and could only stare in awe.

"You should be grateful to me," the voice said, ignoring Naruto's frightful question. "Without my powers, you would be helpless."

"What do you mean?" Naruto yelled at the thing inside the cage. "I died. You didn't do anything."

A superiority complex was definitely something Naruto did not want to put up with after death. The creature gave a tenor chuckle that shook everything in the room and invoked ripples in the water.

"As if I would die so easily," Kyuubi scoffed, as if the mere thought of it was a profane utterance. "You should get going, brat. You would do well to remember that you owe me your life once again."

Before Naruto could ask another question, darkness consumed him once more, and he lost himself in what he was certain was not the grasp of death. Even if he did believe he was dying, then the feeling of energy surging through his body and the sudden sensation of his heart beating again would have told him otherwise anyway.

* * *

As soon as the sand left the battered form of Naruto's body, Gaara saw that Sasuke had immediately froze as if in a dream-like trance. There was no frozen moment in time when Gaara had looked into the dead eyes of a headstrong and foolishly determined boy in a pitiful heap on the floor, broken and defeated. Every part of him was focused on shedding blood and basking in its coppery scent, feeling the newfound power that integrated itself within him each time his sand gorged on blood. He was painfully aware of the feral desire that ensnared his senses and his very being.

'_Blood!_' his mother may have cried, had she had a voice within him. But her power to awaken his thirst for blood was not to be underestimated, though she could invoke no emotion through words.

The presence of the evil churning within the sand-nin was apparent if anyone had looked at Gaara's eyes and saw that the usual green had been replaced with the pupils of Shukaku.

Gaara could not have explained why it was so important to kill more than he had to; the rationality of the problem constantly eluded him. More and more he felt the urge to simply act, to move, to _do_. To destroy.

In the very fraction of a second Sasuke had risked to stare in horror at Naruto's demise, Gaara had used this opportunity to hiss, "_Sabaku Kyuu_."

Sasuke's back was turned, and he had no idea of the apparent danger that Gaara posed behind him until gritty hands closed around his neck and locked there. Sasuke was half-engulfed before he got over his initial shock. His terror was akin to an instance when a child felt a certainty that the black creature from his dreams had come to life. Some fiend from the basement of hell was behind him and had wrapped its gritty claws around his neck and body as soon as his power had waned.

Then, convulsively, instinctively, he put his own hands over the hands that were throttling him and tried to pull free. Sasuke felt power build up within him that he never knew he had. His breath blew against his lips; making a windtunnel there he could feel but not hear. He caught one clogged and rasping breath before the hands clamped tight again.

Gaara struggled to hold the Uchiha inside his desert coffin. As the sand continued to encapsulate his dying victim, Gaara knew that the strength of Shukaku and his blood thirst would crown him the victor of this dark struggle.

The two of them swayed in the black like dark dancers. Sasuke could feel his strength ebbing as he struggled. His head was pounding. If he didn't free at least one limb soon, he would never escape at all. Gaara continued to strangulate the scrawny body of Sasuke with all the chakra left within him. There was going to be a sun, a big red one, the colour of blood until it got up in the sky a ways.

Sasuke felt the world going away. The pain in his throat, which had been sharp at first, was now numb and far off – almost pleasant. He could taste the slick of blood in the back of his mouth. In the corner of his eye, he saw the hunched form of Gaara with an extended hand. The simple silhouette of his killer seemed to fall upon him like death itself, with his right hand as a mass graveyard for unfortunate bodies. All was dependant on him to complete the nefarious act of murder.

Sasuke felt an ache and his strength seemed just about gone as he felt the sand begin to cover his face. The gleam of the night sky overhead made him feel strangely elevated. How long since he had been out after dark, under the canopy of the stars? A _warm_ night like this, the stars, the summer moon just peeking his red lover's face over the horizon of trees; it made him remember his past again with all its strange fits and starts, its heats, its gorgeous vulnerability as it stood on the edge of mystery.

In those times the childhood fears of the night had faded a little and the adult fears came when everything was silent and you can hear the voice of your eternal soul, foretelling the fears yet down the road. Sasuke took his last hazy moments to look upon the still form of Naruto. In that brief time between, the night was a fragrant puzzle, a time when, looking up at the star-strewn sky and listening to the breeze that brought such intoxicating smells, you felt close to the heartbeat of the universe, to love and life. It seemed you would be forever young and that –

Naruto groggily opened his eyes.

There was a sudden sharp tug in his stomach, making his heart jump one last time before a wave of sand obscured his vision.

Outside, the dark held hard.

Outside, all the lights of the world were going out.

* * *

A/N: Wow that chapter took a long time. Anyways, I hope the Sasuke's last moments were described thoroughly, but not drawn-out. I haven't written for a long time :P Well, I'm guessing this story has one more chapter to go, and maybe an epilogue if my brain hasn't self-destructed after my math exam.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Momochi Zabuza:** Hmm…well, the blood turned out to be Naruto's! But Sasuke ended up dying in the end XD I couldn't resist killing off that stupid stick-up-his-arse Sasuke! Now evil fangirls will come after me / I'm really happy that you enjoyed reading my last chapter Hopefully my writing skills haven't completely failed and this one was okay too. As for Naruto remembering his life before he got amnesia…well, I'll have to see about that :) Depends if I'm feeling mean or not :P

**danna-chan: **Ahh I'm sorry! Don't keel me :( Well I updated! Keke, I know it was incredibly mean to end off at that part then stop writing for a few million years. I hope this update was worth the wait :D

**xXFissshBonesssXx:** Haha, I like your straightforward review XD Well, your wish came true! Yayers to all Gaanaru fans! -Brandishes Gaanaru flag proudly-

**LilBlackNiteCat:** Ahh! A fellow Jrock fan! I could glomp you, but I can't go through monitors and such. I'm not a huuuge Kozi fan, but my friend is! And she's a little crazy for Mana too :D I'm more of a Gazetto fan! Aoi! –glomps him- He's gonna be my future husband along with Gaara :D I'll shut up before I go super-crazy-Jrock-fangirl and scare you away :P

**tracy-kins:** Aww, well I missed reading your stories too! I'm sorry I haven't been reviewing -gives self a huge bonk on the head with a frying pan- I haven't gone on at all since my last update. But I must say that I adore your formatting in your stories, especially in "Envy". So stylish yet so orderly. And here I am trying to make things look organized when it's really not :P Heh, anyways, all was revealed in this chapter! Did you like? I'm sorry I made you wait for so long again! I shall now deprive myself of cookies as an apology for you :)

**lazEbum:** Well, this wasn't exactly the most ASAP-ish chapter evarrr, but hopefully it was worth the wait :) Sorry for taking my sweet time updating :P

**Kamikakushi:** Wee! I'm so happy you still remembered me after taking so long updating for the last chapter :D I'm not dead! –does the chicken dance to show how alive I am- Ah, yes, it seems Sasuke _does_ have a soul…TOO BAD IT'S DEAD NOW! MEEHEHEHEHEHE! I'm not sure if I feel nice enough to have Naruto remember everything, but either way there will be lots of room for angst :) This chapter didn't have too much when I read it over, but I hope you liked it anyway And I'm really happy to hear that my writing's gotten better! But you're nicer, kewler, perfecter, bester, superer, magnificenter,speshuler, supercalifragilisticexpialidociouser than I will ever be! Which is why I enjoy your stories so much! Sorry I haven't been reading and reviewing for a long time. I couldn't find the time to go on after second semester started for me ;; But all's okay now :D You keep writing, y'hear? All evil fangirls must work to take over the Naruto universe and torture hated characters! Namely, Sasuke! MEHEHEEHE! –runs off to wreak havoc elsewhere–

**aznquill:** Noo! Spare me! I have so much to live for! –tries a sad attempt at the puppy eyes- I hope my explanation and chapter were good enough to save me…If it hasn't, give me a micro-second to build up a cardboard-box fortress in my almighty cardboard-box-castle! –runs for cover-

**Kisu:** Keke, I know that was incredibly evil of me XD And then I stopped writing for a couple months to top it off…I guess that makes me an evil lazy mastermind :D Well, I hope this update was worth the looong wait!

**Kyuubi-kun:** Ah, but I still feel kind of guilty for not replying Guess it must be a rapid fangirl thing :P Anyway…it's okay to go crazy-psycho-killer on Sasuke in reviews :D In fact, I encourage that attitude! You're talking to a huge Sasuke-hater here :P We must deprive Sasuke of his Naruto so he becomes more traumatized than he already is! –evil cackle- Well, this wasn't exactly my fastest update, but I hope you liked it anyway :)

**Ann:** Wahh I'm sorry about that :P I like making cliffies! It makes me feel one step closer to being the ultimate ruler of the universe :D I'm happy to see I have managed to convert some people to Sasuke-haters for a short while with my fic too. Now all I have to do is somehow manipulate everyone to becoming my slaves for all eternity! –evil cackle- Eh…-cough- Anyways, now that I'm on my summer break, I have more time to write. So this fic won't go uncompleted! Hope you liked this chapter :)

**Ria Sakazaki:** Yayy! I'm glad you like how the story's going so far :) I think this fic is pretty much done now. Expect more frequent updates now that I'm on my summer break :D

**Iceheart19:** Haha I know I've been gone for a verrry long time again…bad habit of mine :P Well, this fic's got one more chapter left, and maybe an epilogue if I feel like writing one. Now everyone knows what happened to my characters in this chappie :D Hope you liked it!

**Tipsy-Dragon:** Hehe :P Sorry for confuddling you…hopefully everything's been cleared up by now. I wish I had my very own Naruto too –teary eyes- We can give Neji a Naruto too even if he doesn't play a big part in this story :D –shoves Naruto into Neji's face- Haha, poor Seto, the almighty muse. It's bad to swear! You should be auditioning to do some episodes in Barney :D Wouldn't that be soo cute? XD

**animeperfect: **Haha I liked writing that cliffie. It made me feel speshul :D Hmm…well, I have decided on a pairing…even though if you think really hard, it's technically not a pairing o.O Okay, I'm confusing myself now :P I adore sad endings, but I hate to see Naruto all sad :( So you'll just have to wait and see :P And yes, Sasuke does have a heart…BUT HE'S DEAD! –evil cackle- We shall see what happens to the alive-Naruto in the next chapter :P For the moment, I hope this chapter was good enough :D

**catsz: **I'm glad you like how I'm handling this story :) It was mostly Sasuke's fault that Naruto died…and then didn't o.O I sound confusing now :P And Sasuke is a selfish bastard…among other things…but I don't think I'll go on super-Sasuke-hater-mode right now or I'll scare you away.

**GENthePEN:** Ahh I'm sorry for confuddling you :P I know it was evil of me to leave of my last chapter like that. But all was revealed in this chapter! I hope you liked it :P

**Ghonchi:** Ahh I wish I could write lemon! I can't even write about kissing. I'm incredibly immature…you should've seen me in health class when we discussed…uh…the anatomy of a human being. –cough- I'll see if I can sneak in a kiss or a hug, but writing a lemon will change the rating of my story :P Oo, and crickets are your friends :D And we can't forget the all-speshul cookies you deserve! –drops off a tank of cookies for you-

**chaos911: **Aww I'm happy to hear that you like my story! And well, Sasuke got his in his chapter. That doesn't mean you and sexy Gaara can't beat him up after he's dead anyway :P I recommend using a meat grinder :D And considering how long I haven't updated…you must've eaten all the ramen in the world XD Poor Naruto!

**blue 1/2: **o.O;; Ehh…well, you got your wish! Sasuke's dead! Is my life spared? I don't want to be a fishie and be gutted :( But you can still have Gaara rip out Sasuke's organs and do all the scary stuff you listed…-hides behind magical castle of cardboard boxes- I know it was an evil cliffie :P Anyways, I love answering reviews, but I'll try to restrain myself! On a final note, SASUKE DOES SUCK! WOOHOO! –dances to the Hamster Dance-

**Anime redneck:** Your review wasn't sucky! I'm happy that you took the time to review :) I hope you liked this chapter!

**kai:** I'm a huge for GaaNaru fics too :D Greetings, fellow GaaNaru fan! Thanks for liking my story and taking the time to review –wipes tear away- This wasn't my fastest update, but I hope you liked it!

**TheWickedess:** Ahh I like killing characters off though :( I couldn't help my evilness! Spare me o.O

**Dark Grave Robber:** Wah I fell off my chair at your review! I'm really happy you like my story :D And don't worry if you sound like a stalker…I'm a stalker myself. I'm behind you right now actually…okay I'm being uber scary…Anywhos, I hope you liked this chapter :D

**hibiskus:** o.O Woahh…I'm sorry for making a cliffie in the last chapter :P But I made everyone confused, so that made me happy. I had doubts about making Sasuke slightly out of character in the earlier chapters, but I thought it would make his dying moments a little more "WOAHH!"…if that makes any sense o.O I'm glad you liked my random insertion of Neji too :P It was a spur of the moment kinda thing. But who doesn't love his funny hair? –ruffles Neji's hair and almost gets a hand bitten off- I'm also happy to see that you liked how Naruto was portrayed after he lost his memory. Since Sasuke's DEAD now…I dunno whether Gaara will save Naruto or not…it's up to my mood when I write the next chapter :P Hehe…it's nice to hear that I have a talent for making evil cliffies :) I hope you liked this chapter :D

* * *

A/N: Many wonderful thanks and hugs go out to all those reviewers who kept reviewing after my long disappearance before I posted my previous chapter :D Kool-aid Jammers for everyone! –Kool Aid Man voice- OH YEAAaaaa…umm…ignore me :P

Tsuki


	19. Rock Bottom in Sight

A/N: I'm back. Woo.

Disclaimer: Not mine…but I do own a rather nice pair of Emily Strange socks…

Warning: Yaoi and swearing. Progression in the anime and manga have made some of the events in my story inaccurate.

* * *

"..." normal speech

'...' thoughts

_Italics_ – emphasized thoughts or words (can also be flashbacks)

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Rock Bottom in Sight**

There was a great rushing in his ears. He loved its scary scratchy tone, the way it pummelled his heart dully, the way it sent his body into mild convulsions. It had been a long time since he was able to hear himself breathe, to take breaths this deep and savour it wholly and indubitably.

It was like, for the first time after many a bated breath, he was _alive_.

His eyeballs, they were swivelling so quickly, so haphazardly in their sockets. Left, right, left again, up at the night's complexion where the stars had receded in their twilight, and finally, down at his feet, down ahead of him, down where there lay the Uchiha.

Sasuke was in a lasting stage of pure, unadulterated mutilation. His hair was gone. His arms, poking out of the tatters of his shirt, were covered with open running sores. His face was a cratered red soup from which one desert-faded black eye peered with a terrible, pitiful intelligence. His teeth were gone. His eyelids were frayed flaps. He looked like a man who had been regurgitated out of the dark and burning subterranean mouth of Hell itself. What a beautiful sight to behold. What a true masterpiece he had created.

Chapped, bleeding lips twitched upwards ever more slighter, and a horrible laugh of triumph beat against Gaara's chest on the inside, fighting to get out. He was a clot looking for a place to happen, a splinter of bone hunting a soft organ to puncture, a lonely lunatic cell looking for a mate – they would set up housekeeping and raise themselves a cozy malignant tumour.

Then there was Uzumaki. The shape assailed his vision like dead fate. He lay there, twitching in a way that told of a bird being beaten to death by pointed sticks in the hands of twisted, smiling children.

Gaara watched him, frozen. His smile was gone. His high, rich colour was gone. His face was suddenly a window pane of pale clear glass.

Those musical, tantalizing breaths had ceased.

There were people above.

"Gaara!"

Temari. He now felt the sting in his chest, as if his breaths had been slapped out of him.

Upon further speculation, the Uchiha's demise was not so beautiful after all. He had been sloppy. Remnants of his body were still visible, although it would cost the nins of Konoha many months to piece him back together again. If they found all the pieces.

_Sloppy. Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy. Sloppysloppysloppysloppy_

"What are you waiting for, Gaara? We have to go _now_!"

But it was not all waste. Blood had soaked the sand, and his mother had imbibed enough of Sasuke's blood to send her into a happy, drunken delirium. It was also deliciously fulfilling to insult the foolish Uchiha clan and their worthless family pride.

Temari leapt from the trees and placed a firm grasp on Gaara's shoulder, not caring that her arm could end up in a similar condition as the Uchiha's. She gave a soft tug towards the branches where Baki and Kankuro knelt quietly, waiting. "We have to go," she implored, albeit meekly.

He looked back, half-quizzical, half-smiling, one imaginary eyebrow – the left – cocked. Yet the overall impression she took from him was one of great gravity.

"G-Gaara! You're hurt!" Temari exclaimed, her eyes wide. Gaara felt a hot pinpricks along the length of his thigh where one of Sasuke's kunais had deeply embedded itself.

He looked down at the knife, then up at her again. The savagery, for now at least, was gone. He was only a lost little boy who wanted his teddy, or the scratchy blanket which had graduated with him from the crib.

Then he screamed. Screamed and screamed, huge, inarticulate sounds of terror and rage. Like a lion, Gaara could not (or would not) speak; he could only roar in his lost little boy's voice.

Suddenly Temari yanked harshly on his shoulder, and soon, they were riding the ebbing shadows together with Baki ahead and Kankuro flanking his left. Temari glanced at her little brother's face, and saw that the little boy was still with her. In his insomnia he had drawn away from her a little, that was all. He would curl up like a fetus, his thumb in his mouth, his hand wrapped around the shaft of a knife.

She felt her hand drop from the back of Gaara's shoulder when they soared over the gates of Konoha again a few minutes after their entry. Even though Baki was sprinting, consuming all remaining reserves of energy for this final sprint towards freedom, and causing the group as a whole to travel faster, she could already feel sleep settling in the back of her eyes. She was not sure if she was awake in the night or only dreamed she had. Beside her, Gaara stared ahead, an expression of blissful ecstasy writ across his face.

_To the desert, to the desert._

All he needed was the desert. It was true Naruto had taken him. Taken him with wide, bright-blue eyes. They took him the way they might take a girl with pale blank eyes, or a boy with hard, obsidian ones – and now that their spell was done they were _cold_, both so _cold_, it seemed impossible that they could ever be warm again, with him bleeding to death and he letting the cold wind brush his fleeing self.

Yes, the spell was over, and all that remained now, unchanged and forever unchangeable, was the desert. In the desert it was always ice or fire; there was no in-between. His madness, like a fine skillet dish, now wanted only for the desert sun to simmer it and complete it, to give it that final subtle touch of flavour. The nights, oh, the nights – overhead a trillion stars gleamed, seeming almost close enough to touch, bathing the desert in their cold witchlight. He was _known_ there, and even the maddest of them could only gaze upon his dark and grinning face at an oblique angle as they scurried around corners and dove behind walls at the sight of him, like so many pathetic vermin.

Gaara stole one last glance at the shrinking sihouette of Konoha, where he imagined the changed Naruto would be bleeding to death. Or perhaps, he would be listening to his _own_ breaths becoming bated as he felt the life being wrung out of him and his corpse left to bake in the sun like forgotten laundry. Maybe he was shivering now, his skin pallid, wanting ever so desperately to cry for help, as a simple expression of distress, or fear – because in his half-lidded eyes, the shadows were slowly starting to gather around the edges of his vision.

Gaara scoffed. It was the truth, the divine truth that Naruto was simply _not_ – he was simply, succinctly, different. The one he had left behind clearly had no answers for him. The one with incarnadine shoots running through those golden locks had shown him that this thing called _'love_' held no truth. If there _was_ truth, then the impudent leaf-nin had forgotten it. The impetuous Uzumaki had nothing to tell or show like he had so arrogantly proclaimed back in the Chuunin exams. No, he had only demonstrated that he had grown weak and pitiful, with no chance of reverting back to his former self. In the end, he had even proven himself a waste of his time to kill.

Somewhere in the vestiges of the night, Temari's brow creased in puzzlement as she heard Gaara utter three words.

* * *

Two black shapes frayed at the edges were dancing across his line of vision, twisting and turning, growing bigger then smaller, and then were gone completely. Naruto uttered an amorphous scream, which was little more than a violent susurrus of air. Everything seemed far off and floating, except for the pain in his throat, which had returned in slow, thudding bursts.

Suddenly, Naruto's breath exploded out of him, and then large hands were groping at his face, and he thought the thumbs gouging at his eyes. Naruto saw hair the colour of quicksilver and his surprised mouth formed the word "Kakashi!" in the faint light of early morn. But the exclamation was never made, because someone was calling to Naruto in the world beyond, or was merely making a statement that referred to him – somewhere past the horizon of trees over which the sun's fiery face was rising, a dark stranger was there and speaking of him.

_His_ soft voice, coming out of the growing darkness. Infinitely soft, the final enveloping terror that was like coming home. Somewhere the dark man was abroad in the night's close, and he spoke three words like an incantation to all the black spirits that had ever been – an incantation and invitation for all misfortunes to befall him:

"_No great loss._"

* * *

A/N: Yup, that pretty much sums it up for this story. I might write a prologue, since I believe there are lots of loose ends that need to be tied up, but I'd like to see the reaction to my attempt at a new style of writing. Anybody like it? It's been a while since I've written a chapter for this story :P Big e-kisses and thanks to readers, and especially those who actually remembered my story after my looong break.

Tsuki


End file.
